Wild Ambitions
by Fallen Angel45
Summary: Sakura is a rich well off girl, stuck in a world of fake people, lies and deceit. She wants out. She wants adventure, but can she handle herself when she finally meets up with Syaoran and the rest of the Wolf gang?!?! (S+S, T+E, C+T ect..)
1. Ch 1

Hey! I'm new at this whole Fanfic writing stuff, so sorry if this turns out crappy! I'll try my best thou!! Hope ya'll enjoy it!! Here goes nuttin!  
  
In this story, Sakura is 18, while the girls in the Wolf gang are mostly 19. The main guys, including Syaoran are 20, with the acceptation of a couple being 21! Hope it's not too confusing!  
  
Sakura is a rich well off girl, stuck in a world of fake people, lies and deceit. She wants out. She wants adventure, but can she handle herself when she finally meets up with Syaoran and the rest of the Wolf gang?!?! (S+S, T+E, C+T ect..)  
  
On with the story.  
  
Sakura cringed, a fresh set of tears pouring down her swollen face. She reached up and gingerly laid a finger on the large lump now where her cheek used to be. This wasn't the first time he had hit her. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them feeling like a helpless child. Downstairs she heard something crash as her father continued his drunken rage.  
  
"Why?" she whispered, as she heard his shouts echoing throughout the mansion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura Kinomoto was popular, beautiful, athletic and the envy of all other18 year old girls in Tokyo. Not only did she have the perfect body, and a great personality to match, but Sakura was filthy rich. She lead the perfect life. at least everyone thought she did.  
  
Sakura sighed as her friends happily chattered around her. Every time she walked down a hallway it seemed all eyes were on her, as was the case today. Everyday was the same. She was stuck in an endless circle of 'the perfect life' fake of fake people, lies and deception.  
  
"Don't you agree Sakura?" one of her friends asked smiling. Sakura nodded her head in agreement. "Yea! He's not bad!" she answered in her regular cheery voice. They all nodded in agreement and continued discussing the topic of the day.  
  
"I bet he'll ask you to the formal!" another added with a wink to Sakura. Sakura shrugged her shoulders and smiled. In truth she didn't care. Here she sat as always with her best friends, yet in truth non of them were friends at all. They never shared emotions, or held meaningful conversations, and each was just as backstabbing as the next. So went Sakura's superficial life, and she was sick of it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mei Lin laughed as she and Tomoyo went zipping through the streets. It felt good to have a change of scenery, get out of Hong Kong, and have a little fun! Tomoyo let out a whoop and held her hands up to catch the rushing air. In an instant two sleek motorcycles pulled up beside the car, stifling the girls' laughter.  
  
Mei Lin paled and glanced uneasily at Tomoyo. "They've found us." she whispered. Tomoyo nodded, and held on tight, as Mei Lineed up, trying to outrun their hunters. She took off down the street, swerving through the dense traffic and trying to shake them off.  
  
"SHIT MEILING WATCH OUT!!" Tomoyo screamed as a truck cut through Mei Lin's path. "Fuck!" she breathed and swerved the car into opposing traffic. They're adrenaline was pumping at an all time high, as the girls took a sharp turn off the road an cut across an empty field. Glancing behind them Tomoyo laughed "We've lost them!" she exclaimed in triumph.  
  
Mei Lin slowed down and high - fyed Tomoyo before running a hand through her long black hair and catching her breath. Turning onto a nearby road, the girls continued at a leisurely pace, recovering from the events. "SHIT!!" Mei Lin screamed slamming on her breaks as a motorcycle pulled to a stop right in front of them.  
  
A well - built man got off the bike and walked over to the girls, as another bike pulled up along the side. "And what exactly do you ladies think your doing?" he questioned. Tomoyo smiled sheepishly, "Ummm.n - nothing?" she replied, trying not to look Eriol in the face. Eriol tried to hide a smile as he continued to lecture them in a serious tone. " Oh really? Cause it kind of looked like you two were joy riding to me, and against Syaoran's orders!"  
  
Jess took off his helmet and walked up along side Eriol. "You gave us quite a ride there!" he laughed breaking Eriol's failing attempt to discipline the girls. Mei Lin smiled up at Jess "That? That was just a warm up! Just wait until next time" she said with a wink. Jess swooped down and gave her a quick peck on the lips, "Oh I'll be ready!" he added, before turning back to Eriol. Eriol just shook his head. "Come on, we better get you back before Syaoran throws a fit!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran sighed waiting for the others to return. Rika sat cuddled in Todd's arms, talking happily to Chiharu who was leaning on Takashi. Kado walked into the room looking for Naoko, but seeing Syaoran's pissed off face decided to continue his search later on. "Still not back?" he questioned sitting down. Syaoran just shook his head no, and kept his eyes trained on the door.  
  
A moment later Mei Lin burst through the door with Jess. She smiled at Syaoran, which of course was returned by his cold glare. He waited a few seconds before speaking, "Where are the others?"  
  
"Who? Tomoyo and Eriol? I think they're still having at little fun in the car," Mei Lin giggled and winked as Tomoyo and Eriol stumbled into the house, still tightly embrace, a few seconds later. They broke apart noticing the tension and uneasy silence in the room, and Tomoyo looked down at the floor in embarrassment. Syaoran just glared at them, then shook his head. "What were you two doing?!? I told no one to leave the house until I had gotten things settled."  
  
Mei Lin sighed, "We were bored! There's nothing to do here! We just wanted to get out and see the city!" The anger in Syaoran's intense amber eyes increased, warning Mei Lin not to push him any farther. "Fine!" she yelled throwing her arms in the air "We're sorry! We won't go out again with out your consent, but I'm warning you! We better do something soon or I'm going to exploded!!" With that she stomped off to her room, followed by Tomoyo, Rika and Chiharu.  
  
Syaoran sighed when he finally heard her door slam upstairs, yet no emotion touched his face. Looking up at the guys around him he nodded for them to sit. Plans still had to be made.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura sighed as she slowly made her way home. Once again she wished she lived another life. She wished she had a real family, not just a constantly drunk off his ass father, and a mother she hadn't seen since she was six. She wanted excitement. She wanted adventure, but whom was she kidding? Nothing like that would ever happen to her. She jumped, being pulled from her thoughts at the ring of her cell phone. Pulling it out, she flipped it open, and answered in her cheery voice. "Hey!" she replied as she heard Missy's ecstatic voice.  
  
"Hey Sakura!! You won't believe what just happened! Kim and I just ran into the hottest guys!!" Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend's enthusiasm as Missy continued to squeal in her ear. "They gave us tickets to this hot club for Fri, so you're coming of course right?"  
  
Sakura groaned inside. Great. Another boring club with guys hitting on her non- stop all night! "Yea sure!" she heard herself reply, ignoring her inner thoughts. "Great!" Missy squealed 'We'll catch up later! Chow Baby!" Sakura sighed and hung up her phone, what had she gotten herself into?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mei Lin and Naoko squealed with delight as they rushed down the stairs. Rika and Chiharu bounded down after them, and met up with an impatient Tomoyo who was already waiting downstairs. "Come on!!! Let's go already! I'm dying to go dance!" Mei Lin yelled to the guys, who sighed at the girls' enthusiasm. They hadn't been allowed to go out since they arrived a week earlier, and all of them were itching to party.  
  
Syaoran let out a small laugh at the sight of Mei Lin bouncing around happily, and he quickly placed his guns into his holster. "Let's go," he finally said making all the girls' whoop in excitement. Eriol laughed, hoping onto his motorcycle and feeling Tomoyo's arms wrap tightly around him. Syaoran rode another bike alone, while Jess took one with Mei Lin. The rest were left in two black jaguar's, and various other members tagged along on bikes and in cars. The Wolf gang was headed for a night out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura gaped when she meet the guys Missy and Kim had brought along. They were all tall, well built and incredibly hansom. Chad was to be her date for the night, and she had to admit she could have done a lot worse. His blonde hair feel slightly over his enchanting blue eyes, and his smile was drawing and welcoming. Sakura blushed as he wrapped his arm around her waste and brought her to the entrance of the club, without even waiting in line.  
  
The first thing Sakura noticed when she stepped inside was that this was no ordinary club. Something seemed different, almost tense. The upstairs was reserved for people of high importance, who sat and intently watched the floor below. She was surprised, when Chad led her up the stairs, and into one of the many booths. She watched the dance floor below, and let the fast pace rhythm of the music sink in while Chad ordered her a drink. That was when their eyes first met.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mei Lin and the girls rushed to the club entrance, followed close behind by the guys. They got in with out difficulty, and the girls immediately rushed off to the dance floor. Syaoran, Eriol, Jess, Todd, Kado and Takashi slipped into a comfortable booth and began to scope out the club. "Shit" Syaoran muttered, making Eriol look up and notice what he meant. "Bloods!" he breathed with hate. What the hell are they doing here?"  
  
"They must have taken over the place" Syaoran calmly answered, "Come on, let's get the girls."  
  
He stood up, and made his way through the crowds, cautiously glancing around him as he went. He looked up, and his eyes locked with that of an emerald angel. He held her gaze until she was shaken and turned away. Shaking his head, Syaoran continued through the club.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura felt Chad shake her arm and turned smiling at him. "You wanna dance?" he asked. Sakura nodded and they both got up. Making their way down the stairs, they stepped out onto the floor, and began to dance, letting the rhythm and beat of the music flow through them. Chad grabbed her close to him, pressing her body against him as they danced. That was when Sakura first started to panic.  
  
There was something under his jacket. She wasn't sure what it was, but it sure felt an awful lot like a gun. She gasped and took a step back. "What's wrong?" Chad inquired, a flash of worry crossing his face. Sakura shook her head in shock; she didn't know what to say. The next thing she knew a gun went of and screaming filled the air. Chad whipped out a gun, and grabbed her close to him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran was still trying to reach the girls when he heard a shot go off. He wasn't sure what had happened, or who had shot first, but he whipped his gun out for protection. People were screaming like crazy as more shots were fired and howls of pain erupted through the building. People began to flee to all exits, leaving the gangs in the heavy heat of battle. Everything seemed to slow down, and come to a halt, until there was dead silence, and tension hung heavy in the air.  
  
A click was heard and Syaoran whipped around to see Chad pointing his gun at him, while holding a scared Sakura in his other arm. "So" Chad sneered, "The great leader of the Wolves, I see we meet again." Chad smiled viscously at Syaoran who glared in response. "Too bad it will be the last time!" he concluded, steadying his gun and aiming it at Syaoran's head. Both gangs stood in shock, no one making a move as their minds raced in confusion.  
  
Syaoran felt hatred and disgust well up inside of him. So this was the end? He braced himself; waiting for the cold bullet to make contact with is skin. Chad smiled, and began to pull the tiger, while Sakura stood in total shock of what was happening. Right as Chad began to tighten his finger on the trigger, Sakura shot forward, and hit his arm, causing him to shoot at the ceiling and miss his mark.  
  
Syaoran gaped at her in amazement, but quickly recovered, grabbing his gun, and moving out of the way. "YOU FUCKIN BITCH!" Chad yelled and slapped her across the face. He once again gained control of his gun, this time pointing it towards Sakura's form, sprawled on the ground. Syaoran quickly gave him a quick jab in the stomach, sending him into a fit of groans, and began screaming for the girls to get out. The Wolves backed towards the entrances, firing all in their way as body after body fell. After checking to make sure almost everyone was gone, Syaoran turned, trying to locate the best way to escape. That was when he noticed Sakura's form on the ground.  
  
He stooped down, and picked her up before running to the nearest exit, with Eriol covering him in a hail of gunfire.  
  
Author's Notes: So! That's my first chapter! How do u like it so far?! Please Review! That way I'll know what people like and don't like! Flames r welcome don't be shy!! Ja ne for now!! 


	2. Ch 2

Hey!! It's time for Chapter 2!! I know the last one was short, so I'll defiantly try to make this one longer! Don't worry, all the stuff about Sakura's past is coming up, it may take a couple chapters until everything is revealed, but it will all work out! The other characters are also going to be fully introduced in the upcoming chapters as well; I just have to lay out the foundation. Hope ya enjoy! Please R+R!  
  
" " Talking ' ' Thoughts *~*New scene  
  
On with the story.  
  
Sakura's eyes slowly fluttered open as she woke and took in her surroundings. She was lying on a bed, silky sheets tangled around her body. She glanced around the dark room, and resisted the urge to cry out. 'Where am I?' She rolled out of bed and began to tip toe towards the crack of light left by the slightly opened door. Slowly, she gripped the knob and pulled the door open a few inches more to peek out. A hall light was on, but the rest of the house was dark. Taking a deep breath, Sakura slowly stepped out into the hall and began making her way to the nearby stairs.  
  
Her heart pounded as she slowly began to descend, pausing at every slight creak. Half way down, she stopped, trying to calm her nerves. The room below her was dark, but she could still make out faint shadows of the furniture. Quietly, she crept down the remaining stairs, and boldly stepped into the room. "Now all I have to do is find the front door," she breathed, taking a few steps forward. She edged her way along the soft carpet, not noticing the dark figure walking towards her until it was too late.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" someone gasped and Sakura let out a high-pitched scream. She immediately felt a hand clamp around her mouth as she was dragged to the wall, and a light was flicked on. She sat on the ground in stunned silence, while the tall girl beside her slowly sank to her knees, clutching her chest. Her breathing started to return to normal, as she whipped a stray strand of long black - purple hair off her face and looked up at Sakura. "You scared the shit outta me!" she laughed.  
  
Sakura just starred at her. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know what was going on. Lights began to flicker on all around the house, and various people rushed out of their rooms to see the two girls on the ground, with an empty glass, and spilt milk all around them. Mei Lin laughed at the sight. "You guys ok?" she called. Tomoyo nodded and smiled up at them. "Yea, just a little accident!" Her smile disappeared as Syaoran's hard face appeared over the balcony. "Go back to bed," he sternly added, before nodding at a few, "Meeting. Now."  
  
Eriol brought a cloth over to the girls and began to clean up the mess. He smiled at Sakura. "You ok there?" he asked warmly. Sakura just nodded. Her voice had yet to return. Tomoyo slowly stood, and reached out for Sakura's hand. Timidly, Sakura reached over, and allowed her self to be pulled off the ground. Everyone had returned to their rooms except for Eriol, Kado, Jess, Todd and Takashi. Tomoyo stayed, sitting with the scared Sakura on a couch, and trying to comfort her. Mei Lin of course, had refused to leave.  
  
Syaoran paced the room trying to get his thoughts in order. He hadn't wanted to deal with the girl until the morning, but he was left with no choice. He stopped suddenly, when he heard a brave voice speak out. "Why am I here?" Sakura stated boldly, though she was still shaking. Syaoran turned to look at her. "You passed out," he simply stated, as if it were a good enough answer. A look of confusion crossed Sakura's face. She remembered the club.and the guns. She had hit Chad's arm, but after that it all seemed to go fuzzy.  
  
Tomoyo squeezed her hand for support, as Syaoran slowly looked her over. "Can.Can I go home now.please?" Sakura once again attempted. Syaoran just shook his head and turned to Eriol, "She might be one of them." He stated simply. "One of what?" Sakura asked, anger building up at the fact he wouldn't answer her. Eriol glanced over at her. "No," he started "She doesn't look the type, wrong place at the wrong time if you ask me."  
  
Syaoran just glared at him "How can you say that? She was dancing with the leader of the Bloods! Our enemies!" "She SAVED your life!" Mei Lin spat out, "If she was a Blood, do you think she would have bothered wasting her time? Besides, I checked her, there's no tattoo!" Sakura blushed. What did she mean checked her?  
  
"She might be a spy!" Syaoran countered Mei Lin's attack. "What was she doing in a club like that for anyways?" Mei Lin sighed in frustration, "She doesn't look the type! I mean gawd Syaoran look at her! She doesn't even know what the fuck is going on!" "PLEASE!!! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!" Sakura shouted, surprising them all. Syaoran just glared coldly at her. "Why were you at the club?" Eriol asked, trying a different approach, and speaking to Sakura in a soft voice. Sakura already liked him. He seemed so gentle and kind. "My friends got tickets from these guys.I was invited along.I didn't know this was going to happen." Sakura replied, her voice beginning to waver.  
  
"She's probably just a little rich girl who lost her way," Kado said, trying to fix the whole situation. Sakura shot a glare at him, and he looked back apologetically. He hadn't meant to offend her with his words. "Come on Syaoran, she's just an innocent victim," Todd concluded but backed off as Syaoran shot a glare his way. Syaoran sighed heavily, and ran a hand through his messy brown hair. "Fine," he mumbled. He turned back towards Sakura, "You can go.but we'll be checking up on you soon." With that decided, he turned and stalked off back upstairs.  
  
Eriol smiled, getting up and nodding towards Sakura, "Come on Ying Fa, I'll drive you home!" Sakura smiled. 'Ying Fa eh?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When she finally arrived home, Sakura slowly opened the front door and crept inside. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw her father passed out on the couch. At least she wouldn't have to deal with him tonight. She rushed upstairs to take a shower, and wash away the memories of the horrible night. Yet, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't escape the longing feeling to be back in the dark mansion. She barely knew any of them, yet their spirits, and sense of life was so intriguing. She tried to push the thoughts away, but secretly wished she would meet up with them again soon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura sighed as she walked out of school. Another boring day was finally over. After that one night of excitement, almost a week ago now, nothing seemed to compare. She was about to cross the street when a black Ferrari screeched up, making Sakura jump back in fright. She gasped, but quickly recovered, when she saw Tomoyo and Mei Lin's faces beaming at her through the open window. "Hey! Wanna ride?" Tomoyo laughed at her shocked face.  
  
Sakura eagerly jumped into the back of the car, without a second thought. "HOLD ON TIGHT!!" Mei Lin yelled, and they took off, full speed, away from the school. Sakura gripped the back of the seat. Her heart was pumping faster and faster as the car speed up, yet, to her surprise, she found herself enjoying the ride. They finally slowed down, and came to a stop as they entered the shopping mall parking lot. Mei Lin turned around to face Sakura. "Syaoran sent us to go get you, but I don't think a little shopping first will do any damage!" She laughed and winked at Sakura who smiled back.  
  
Tomoyo laughed as she got out, and turned to Sakura. "I'm Tomoyo by the way, and this is Mei Lin, Ying Fa." Sakura beamed at the girls, "Nice to meet you, and Sakura's fine," she answered, still not use to the name. Tomoyo nodded and the girls headed towards the mall. "So how did you know where to find me?" Sakura asked, making Mei Lin grin evilly and wink at her. "Oh we have our ways!" Sakura just laughed, her adrenaline still rushing from the previous trip.  
  
The next few hours were some of the best Sakura had experienced. She quickly bonded with the two wild girls, and flaunted from shop to shop in a fit of giggles. When they finally sat down in the food court for a break, Tomoyo and Mei Lin felt it best to update her. "We've been watching you for sometime," Mei Lin suddenly stated, clearly surprising Sakura. "Syaoran just wanted to make sure you weren't a blood or anything.but."  
  
"But?" Sakura questioned as Mei Lin trailed off. "But, we weren't the only one's keeping an eye on you." Tomoyo continued. "We noticed a group of Bloods has also been following you around. At first we thought you may have something more to do with them than we thought, but its impossible the way they've been following you."  
  
"We think they want you for something" Mei Lin cut in. "That's why Syaoran wanted us to come get you. Were not sure, but we think you may be in danger." Sakura stared at them wide eyed, "What?" Tomoyo gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry! We're gonna look after you. At least until this blows over. Syaoran feels he owes it to you." Sakura raised a questioning eyebrow. "After all, you did save his life!" Mei Lin added with a wink.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran sat in his office with Eriol. "Any new news?" he questioned without emotion. "Not yet, we still don't know why they are following her." Eriol sighed. "The girls went to get her though.3 hours ago," he added with a smile. Syaoran nodded, not at all surprised. "What do you plan to do?" Eriol asked, turning the questioning on him. Syaoran furrowed his brow. "I don't know yet."  
  
"You could always make her a member," Eriol suggested, "From the sound of it, the Girls really like the little Ying Fa!" He smiled remembering Tomoyo's excited phone call earlier. "I don't know." Syaoran muttered and leant back in his chair. "We barley even know this girl." Eriol nodded, "It could never hurt to ask though, see what she thinks? She has a strong spirit; we saw that, that night. Not only did she save your life, but she also had the guts to yell at the almighty and fierce Syaoran!" Eriol smirked as the comment sunk in.  
  
"She didn't save my life!" Syaoran spat icily, " I had the whole situation under control." Eriol just nodded, "Of course you did." He was interrupted, hearing the front door burst open, followed by heaps of laughter. Smiling he raised an eyebrow at Syaoran, "The girls r back!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mei Lin, Tomoyo and Sakura burst through the door, carrying bag after bag after bag. They're laughter filled the whole mansion, turning every head in their direction. "HONEY!!! I'm home!!" Mei Lin yelled out, making Jess smile and slide off the couch to give her a kiss hello. Sakura smiled at them. She knew in an instant that it was true love. Eriol exited Syaoran's office, and stepped into the main room. "Why hello there Ying Fa.and my sweet, sweet Tomoyo," he whispered wrapping his arms around Tomoyo. "What can I say?" she giggled and shrugged her shoulders at Sakura, "He's my prince charming!" Sakura laughed at this comment, but stopped when she felt an icy stare upon her.  
  
She turned around to see Syaoran leaning against the frame of his office door, and glaring at her coldly. "Oh don't mind him!" Mei Lin chimed "He's always like that." "Come here." Syaoran stated, without letting a single emotion touch his face. He turned and entered the room. Sakura gulped, but she felt Mei Lin's reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll come with you," she stated. Sakura nodded, and walk to the door, followed by Mei Lin, Jess, Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
Once inside, Sakura sat following the other's actions. Syaoran sat leaning back in his chair and starring at the wall. He sighed and switched his gaze to the girl. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Never before had anyone entered the Wolf's this quickly, and even then, it was hard to join if you weren't family. "We want you to join." He stated simply, once again expecting her to automatically understand. Sakura just stared at him. "Join what?" Tomoyo held in a fit of giggles, and Syaoran sighed impatiently. "Our gang! What else?" he said coldly. Sakura's eyes widened. A gang? Her mind raced with fear. Guns, drugs, murder, and worse. She starred at him speechless. "Well." Syaoran began impatiently.  
  
"I.I .I" Sakura began to stutter. She had never in her whole life imagined joining a gang. Wasn't it dangerous? Weren't there serious risks? Wasn't .wasn't. she felt her thoughts slipping as she starred into his intense amber eyes. She only snapped back to reality, when he once again yelled impatiently. Sakura dropped her gaze to the floor. "I'll think about it" she mumbled. Syaoran nodded, "Take her home." Sakura slowly stood up and left the room. 'What am I getting myself into?'  
  
Tomoyo gave her a weak smile, and grabbed a pair of keys, "Come on, I'll take you home." Sakura nodded and walked to the front door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Tomoyo pulled up beside Sakura's mansion, she paused and looked at the girl for a moment. Sakura was still pale, and battling out the decision in her mind. She jumped when Tomoyo spoke. "It's not all that bad you know? I love my life, and wouldn't trade it for anything." Sakura looked up and smiled, as Tomoyo continued, "Mei Lin and I would love it if you joined, and once you meet the rest of the girls, I know they'll love you too!" Sakura nodded in appreciation. "Just make sure your not pressure into this," Tomoyo continued, " This life isn't for everyone, but I can already tell you'll get along fine!" She smiled over at Sakura, " Just think of us as kinda a big family!" Sakura's eyes widened. A family? Something she was never able to experience before.  
  
Sakura smiled, "Thanks Tomoyo.for everything." "Anytime!" Tomoyo gleefully replied, "We'll pick you up after school tomorrow. Don't worry, if you decided not to join, I'm still making you come party with us!" Tomoyo grinned evilly, making Sakura laugh even more. "I'll see you tomorrow," she replied, getting out of the car. "Just give it some thought!" Tomoyo called as she drove off.  
  
Sakura sighed and turned to her house. 'What will I do?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran sat alone in his bedroom starring out the window. He didn't care how the situation turned out, but he secretly hoped she joined. There was something about her.the warmth of her smile.the sparkle in her eyes.He quickly straightened up, shaking the unwelcome thoughts from his mind. 'What the hell?' he thought. He got up and washed his face, trying to clear his mind of these intrusions. What he hated most of all, was the feeling that he owed her something. If she hadn't been there that night, maybe just maybe.Syaoran once again shook the thoughts from his head. He wouldn't let her get to him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura opened the door, and quietly slipped into the house. She sighed in relief, not hearing her father bashing around the house. She walked towards the kitchen, when he came up behind her and grabbed her arm. "Sakura .urp.darling! How was.er.how was you day?" Sakura scrunched her nose, smelling the heavy beer on his breath. "Fine," she mumbled, " I'm just going to eat, then I better go start my homework," she added sweetly and pulled away. "Why don't.why don't.we.you.and me." he trailed off trying to find the words. His face lit up as he attempted to finish his sentence " go.and watch some TV!" Sakura tried breathing through her mouth. She couldn't take the smell much longer. "Um.I can't right now Daddy, I have lot's of work to do," she tired pointing out.  
  
His face changed in an instant. Rage over took him, and he slapped her across the face. Sakura trembled in fear, as her father, drunk out of his mind continued to hit and kick her. "Father please." she whimpered, but he was past all recognition of her voice.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't take it anymore!" Mei Lin yelled loosing her patience. Tomoyo and her had been waiting in front of Sakura's school for almost 20 minutes now. "Maybe she's just running a little late?" Tomoyo suggested. "No!! Not this late!!! This is ridiculous!" Mei Lin whined. Tomoyo laughed, Mei Lin had never been known for her patience. "That's it!!! Five more minutes then I'm calling Syaoran!" Mei Lin fumed. Tomoyo laughed as Mei Lin got her cell phone ready.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What now?" Syaoran groaned as he heard the ring tone from his cell phone go off. "What Mei Lin?" he yelled when answering the phone. "Syaoran! It's Sakura.she didn't show." "So? Maybe she's just running late!" Syaoran spat. "She can't be! Everyone else is gone! We're the only one's here!" Mei Lin yelled back, her temper flaring. "Fine!" Syaoran sighed, you two go check her house, I'll send out others to look." "K, oh and Syaoran?" "WHAT MEI LIN!" He yelled again, "You don't think she ran do u?" "I dunno," was all Syaoran said before he hung up. "SHIT" he breathed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo raced to Sakura's house. They were now both really worried. What if Sakura had ran? And if she did what if the Bloods were still following her? "Shit we need a faster car!" she breathed, already going 45 mph over the speed limit. When they reached Sakura's house, Mei Lin hopped out, without even waiting for Tomoyo to stop, she ran up to the door, ringing the bell like crazy. The maid answered with a bewilder look, seeing a steaming Mei Lin, and a panting Tomoyo coming up behind. "Where's Sakura?" Mei Lin asked trying to calm down.  
  
"Why she's sick in bed, but if you want I'll tell her you two ladies stopped by." The maid started. "Not good enough!" Mei Lin said pushing the maid out of her way, and walking into the house followed by Tomoyo. She started for the stairs, and then stopped to turn around and look at the fearful maid. "So are you gonna tell me which one is her room or do you want me to try every door?" she asked in a taunting voice with he hands on he hips. "Yes.y-yes.of course.last door on the right.go that way." the maid stuttered and pointed. Mei Lin smiled, and continued running up the stairs. "Mei Lin you're so bad!" Tomoyo laughed as she followed her friend.  
  
Mei Lin made her way to Sakura's room, and without even knocking burst in. "What do you mean making us wait all that." she cut of as she caught a glance of Sakura. "Holy shit!" she gasped. "What?" Tomoyo yelled coming up behind. She too gasped, dropping the video camera she had brought along, to capture Sakura's first day as a Wolf. "Ohmygod!" she yelled running over to Sakura.  
  
Sakura laid sleeping on her bed, her face swollen, and arms both purple and blue. "What the hell do you think happened?" Mei Lin whispered, gently brushing stray hair off Sakura's face. "I don't know, but this doesn't look good" Tomoyo said almost in tears. Mei Lin nodded, "I'll be right back." Stepping out into the hallway she whipped out her cell phone and pressed speed dial.  
  
"What?" she heard Syaoran's gruff voice answer the phone. Mei Lin froze, trying to find the right words. "MEI LIN!!!" Syaoran yelled when no reply came. Mei Lin took a deep breath "We found her." She whispered. "Good," came Syaoran's reply, "Where is she?" Mei Lin bit her lip "She's at home.but." "But what?" Syaoran yelled becoming more frustrated. Mei Lin took a deep breath "Syaoran, she's been beaten."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran felt his face pale, and was instantly glad no one was around to see it. "How badly?" he asked? He heard Mei Lin sigh on the other side of the phone, "I'd say fucking cruelly!" she finally replied. Syaoran absently nodded. "Get her over here, fast." He said before hanging up. 'What the fuck is going on?'  
  
He quickly called Eriol to let him know they had found Sakura, and there was no need to search for her after all. Following this, he sank into his seat and waited for the girls to arrive. It wasn't until he heard a loud knock on his door that he realized he had fallen asleep. 'Shit' He stood up to get the door, to find a very sad looking Mei Lin. "Is she here?" he asked immediately. "Yea," Mei Lin said and nodded, " We brought her up to a spare room, she woke for a while, but she's sleeping again now. She wouldn't tell us who did it." "Bloods!" Syaoran spat out. Mei Lin shook here head. "No, we asked her, and she said it had nothing to do with them."  
  
Syaoran looked past her and into the hallway. "What room did you put her in?" he finally asked. Mei Lin smiled slightly "The empty one beside yours. It's pink and cheerful, I thought it would cheer her up a bit." Syaoran nodded. "I'll go check on her." He began to step forward, but Mei Lin got in his way. "Not yet, give her time. I don't expect she'll want to see anyone, until she's looking better anyways." Syaoran sighed, "How bad is she?"  
  
Mei Lin searched his eyes. Did she catch a hint of worry for a second there? It was too late to tell, Syaoran had already put his emotionless mask back on. "Not that good, but she should be fine in a day or two."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura lay in the new bed. Anger surged through her every vein. She couldn't take it anymore. She was sick of this. She was sick of her life, her friends, and most of all her father. Right then and there she made a promise to herself, that she would never again let another man lay a finger on her. No without a fight anyways. Sakura sighed and painfully turned on her side. So it was decided. A small smile spread across her lips. Whatever doubt she formerly held was gone. She was ready to become a Wolf!  
  
Authors Notes: Hmmm. I guess it's not that much longer, but I had to end it there! I know the other characters (aka: Rita, Takashi ect.) haven't been in that much, but don't worry, we'll be seeing a lot more of them soon! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to have the next one out as soon as possible!! PLEASE R+R!!!  
  
Ja ne! ~Fallen Angel 


	3. Ch 2

Hey! Welcome to Chapter 3 of my fic! I hope you guys all like it so far! If you have any suggestions or complaints, don't be afraid to tell me. I already have most of the story planned out, so if your confused, don't worry, everything will tie in! Please R+R! Thank you to everyone who has! Hope ya enjoy!  
  
" " Talking ' ' Thoughts *~*New scene  
  
On with the story.  
  
Chiharu woke with a soft smile on her cherry lips. She snuggled closer into her husband's warm arms and felt his hand slowly move up to gently caress her face. "Mmmmmm, good morning" she whispered, shivering at his touch. "Good morning Angel," came his stifled reply from behind her. Chiharu slowly turned towards him, burying her head under his, and giving him sweet soft kisses along his neck. A smile spread across Takashi's lips and he hugged her closer.  
  
"You know," he began, "The ritual of kissing all began when." "Oh shut up!" Chiharu mumbled. "No more lies!" Takashi laughed softly. "But that's why you love me!" He could feel Chiharu silently giggled. "True," she finally admitted. She shifted her body once again, and lay on her back, holding out her hand to admire her ring. The soft smile still remained on her lips.  
  
"Do you remember when you asked me?" she breathed, the memory as fresh as yesterday in her mind. "Yea," Takashi answered, "I was as nervous as hell." He smiled as she laughed and whispered, "You didn't seem it." Takashi's grin widened, "But I can assure you it was almost as bad as meeting your parents." This made her laugh again, which greatly pleased Takashi. He loved hearing her laugh. It was like Heaven on Earth.  
  
Takashi played with her beautiful light brown hair. It was now curly and fell in soft ringlets to just above her waist. He twisted the strands in his fingers and starred deeply into her dark brown eyes. "I loved you the first day I laid eyes on you," he cooed. Chiharu smiled, "Do you still love me?" "Of course!" Takashi replied. Chiharu smiled mischievously up at him. "Good!" she said, then added in a seductive tone "Show me."  
  
She burst into a fit of giggles as Takashi rolled over, putting one arm on either side of her shoulders. He winked at her before sealing off the giggling with a passionate kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mei Lin smiled as she walked by Takashi's room. 'Looks like the Mr. and Mrs. are up and already having fun!' She shook her head as he hear more wild giggle erupt from the room, and continued down the stairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura starred at herself in the mirror, inspecting every inch of her body. Her swollen face had gone way down, and was almost completely back to normal. However, this was not the case with the rest of her body. Her arms and legs and legs still sported the not so trendy purple and blue bruises. They had shrunk a considerable amount, but were still pretty noticeable. Lifting up her soft pink tank top, she noted the large bruise across her left lower rib cage. It was still soar to touch, but she was lucky no further serious damage had been done.  
  
She hadn't returned home for 2 days since the girls took her away, nor had she left her temporary room. She wasn't ready to face the outside world, not yet. She struggled with her mind, trying to ignore her problems in hope that they would just go away. Sakura sighed and sat down on her bed as she finished looking herself over. She had school tomorrow, and would have to return sometime today.  
  
It didn't matter that she had been gone. Her father probably wouldn't even notice. 'No!' Sakura's mind screamed, 'I won't think about him.I won't!' Sakura shook her head trying to divert her thoughts to something else. She still hadn't told Syaoran her decision. Sakura bit her lip. 'I guess I better do that before I leave.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mei Lin sat on the couch, brightly discussing with Tomoyo how to get Sakura out of her room. Naoko sat across from them laughing at their numerous plans. Syaoran sat at a nearby table, playing cards with Eriol. No one noticed as the emerald-eyed beauty slowly made her way down the stairs. She stood uncomfortably at the bottom, trying to capture their attention, but failing miserably.  
  
Everyone finally looked up as Sakura loudly cleared her throat, making them all stare at her in shock. Tomoyo was the first to recover, squealing and rushing over, pulling Sakura into a tight hug. Sakura winced as she embraced her friend. Her whole body was still aching in pain. Tomoyo instantly realized her mistake and quickly pulled back. "Oh Sakura! I'm so sorry!!" Sakura smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry, I'm fine!" Her voice rang out, as cheerful as ever. "I'm glad to see your feeling better!" Mei Lin shouted, also running over and trying not to hug Sakura, although she desperately wanted to. "I thought I was going to have to serve you in bed for the rest of my life!" Sakura laughed at this and smiled at them warmly.  
  
She then glanced around the room, her eyes flickering from person to person until she found her mark. Syaoran just stared at her without emotion. Sakura took a deep breath, trying to get it over with as fast as possible. "I.I've made my decision." She bluntly stated. A sneer appeared on Syaoran's face. "What makes you think we still want you?" Sakura paled. Had she just heard him right? Panic started to overcome her, when she heard a whack and a loud yell. Sakura snapped back to reality to see Mei Lin fuming next to Syaoran who was rubbing his head. "Fine, fine." He mumbled, then nodded to Eriol. "We'll go make plans for the initiation.  
  
This time Mei Lin paled. "Syaoran! You can't," she hissed, trying to keep her voice low. Syaoran just looked at her. "If she wants to become a Wolf, she has to follow the rules," he stated before turning with Eriol and heading to his office. Mei Lin's anger rose, her crimson eyes burning with rage, as she chased after them, slamming the door shut behind her. Sakura looked uncertainly over at Tomoyo. "What do they mean 'initiation'?" she asked, dreading the answer. Tomoyo gave her a weak smile, and sighed leading her over to a couch. She paused before speaking as if trying to decide where to begin. "Well." she paused again and got an impatient look from Sakura. "Ok, in order to become a Wolf, everyone has to follow a certain initiation process." She glanced around the room uneasily, knowing everyone was waiting for Sakura's reaction. "You have to kill a Blood." She said quietly and right to the point.  
  
Sakura's eyes opened in shock. "K-k.kill someone?" she whispered. Tomoyo nodded, still afraid to look Sakura in the eyes. Sakura looked down at her hands. 'Take someone else's life?' Suddenly, she snapped her head up as realization flooded over her. She looked at Tomoyo timidly before quietly speaking "You mean.you.you killed someone Tomoyo?" Tomoyo slowly nodded her head, but gasped in shock when Sakura leapt up, a look of terror in her eyes. "You.your all MURDERS!?!?" She screamed in horror, before turning and fleeing to the front door.  
  
Her hand barley brushed against the knob when she felt strong arms wrap around her and roughly drag her back. She was thrown down on the couch and quickly grabbed her stomach, her ribs burning in pain. Sakura looked up, with tears streaming down her face, only to meet the harsh glare of Syaoran's intense eyes. "Stay there." He coldly said, before turning and heading back to his office, where Mei Lin and Eriol's shocked faces peeked out.  
  
Sakura felt someone grip her hand, and looked up expecting to see Tomoyo, but found herself looking into soft blue eyes. The girl leant over Sakura, her brown hair falling just past her shoulders, and a sad look upon her sincere face. "Everything will be alright," she soothed. Tomoyo slid over and placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura slowly sat up and starred at the floor. "You've all killed like this?" she barely whispered. She felt Tomoyo stiffen, before finally answering "No." Sakura looked up at her questionably. Tomoyo sighed. "Most Wolf members are born into the gang. Only a few non-family members are accepted in." Sakura looked over at the girl beside her, then back at Tomoyo. "You mean you're all related?"  
  
She was surprised when Tomoyo let out a soft laugh. "Not all of us!" she giggled. "Syaoran is the leader of our gang, by right of birth, and Eriol, his best friend is also really his cousin." Sakura just stared at her, still confused by the whole affair. Tomoyo sighed. This would take a while. "Mei Lin is also Syaoran's cousin. Jess, her boyfriend wasn't born a Wolf, but his family had close ties with Syaoran's, and he was quickly made one." Tomoyo paused. Sakura barley knew anyone else.  
  
Naoko interrupted her thoughts by continuing on. "Myself, Tomoyo and Rita weren't born Wolves either," a smile appeared on her face, "but we were lucky enough to fall in love with some very hansom ones."  
  
Tomoyo laughed and nodded to Sakura. "This is Naoko by the way!" Sakura turned and smile warmly at the girl, "It's a pleasure to meet you!" Naoko winked, "Likewise." Sakura sighed, still trying to figure everything out. " So you weren't Wolves, but you fell in love and they let you in?" Tomoyo nodded slowly, "Sorta, but we still had to go through initiation. they picked easy targets.it wasn't that bad." Tomoyo trailed off, not sure how Sakura would react again.  
  
Sakura just stared lazily at her feet; not willing to accept the fact that her new friends had all killed before. She knew that it.that it was a gang.and that.that they sometimes.Sakura squeezed her eyes shut no willing to accept anymore. "It's our way of life," Naoko spoke softly as if Sakura were a child. "If it's not one of them, it's one of us." Sakura was about to answer when they were interrupted by a steaming Mei Lin. She rushed out of Syaoran's office, once again slamming the door. "I tried." She said, not looking directly at Sakura. "The target is set.he'll give you time to prepare."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura happily sighed pushing her dresser drawer shut. Mei Lin had taken her earlier to get some clothes and belongings. She had lied to them all, saying her parents were out of town for a couple of weeks, but she just couldn't face her father right now. He probably didn't even remember what he did to her.  
  
Crossing to the window, Sakura gazed out at the setting sun, and gently slide the balcony door open. She took a deep breath of the fresh evening air, then turned to look at herself in a mirror before smiling. She paused to make sure her shoulder length honey brown hair was in order, before running out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Harris.Hemming.Melbrooke.Melbrooke?' Syaoran absently flipped through a folder. He had spent the remainder of the day locked up in his office, setting up preparations for the chosen initiation target. Mei Lin had warned him to make it easy or he'd have her to deal with. He smiled softly at Mei Lin's temper; he was the only one who dared to cross it. "You should smile more," he heard a soft voice whisper. He immediately wiped the emotion from his face and looked up to see a timid Sakura standing in the doorway. "Ever heard of knocking?" he answered coldly. Sakura bite her lip. "I um, didn't know if you were busy or not, so I just peeked in." Syaoran just starred at her, making her more uncomfortable by the second. "Well? What is it?" he finally said, to Sakura's relief.  
  
She gave him a weak smile, and plopped down into a chair. "I just wanted to say thanks!" Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "You know, for letting me join your gang and stay here and all, " Sakura continued playing with a wolf figure on his desk. Syaoran just starred at her. She was the first person he had meet that wasn't afraid of him. He reached over and moved the figure out of Sakura's grasp. "First of all, your not in the gang yet." He stated, waiting to see her reaction. When she just starred at him, he continued, "Also, you don't really have a choice. If you didn't agree to join do you really think I would just let you go?"  
  
Sakura starred blankly at him. "What?" Syaoran shrugged his shoulder "You've seen to much. I decided it would be best to keep you here." Sakura stood up, anger flashing across her emerald pools. "You can't just decide to 'keep me!' I, and only I decide what to do in my life." Her cheeks flushed in anger as she stood trembling before him. Syaoran remained calm, but couldn't fail to notice how cute she looked when she was mad. "But then again, I guess it wouldn't matter, because you want to stay anyways don't you?" Sakura opened her mouth, but no words came out. She stood racking her brain for something to say, before finally turning and stomping out of the room yelling "Good Night!"  
  
Syaoran sank back into his chair, a soft smile playing on his lips. He could tell things were going to get a lot more interesting with little Ying Fa around.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mei Lin rushed into the kitchen making Syaoran and Todd look up at her. "Sakura's not up yet?" she groaned. Todd shook his head "Nope, I have yet to formally meet this mysterious Ying Fa." Mei Lin smirked, "I can see Eriol is getting to you." She poured a glass or orange juice, quickly gulping it down before turning back to them. "We left her car at her house, so I told her I'd drive her to school. " She glanced at her watch, "But she's already running late!" Syaoran stood up from the table. "Go finish getting ready, and bring a car about. I'll go wake up Sakura."  
  
Mei Lin gave him a puzzled look, but nodded and rushed from the room. As soon as she was gone, Syaoran grabbed a water jug filling it half way. He turned to Todd who was watching him questionably. "Get me some ice." Todd reluctantly stood up, and grabbed an ice tray for Syaoran who dumped the continents into the jug. "A little wake up call," he said to Todd with a smirk as he left the room.  
  
Opening Sakura's door, Syaoran quietly slid in and walked over to Sakura's sleeping form. He gazed down at her, his eyes traveling all along her perfect form before shaking his head, and turning back to the task at hand. Smiling, he raised the jug, and slowly began to tip it over.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mei Lin walked to the front doors swinging her keys on her index finger. She winked at Jess before turning the knob and opening the door. Just as she was about to step outside, a loud, high-pitched scream erupted throughout the mansion. She quickly turned around and dashed for the stairs. "SAKURA!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura bolted up in bed as the icy water made contact with her skin. She let out a high-pitched scream, and turned to see Syaoran smiling at her. His eyes were full of amusement as he starred at her shaking, soaked figure. "Welcome to your first day as a Wolf - in - training," he said with a wink, before turning and walking out of the room as though nothing had happened. Sakura just stared at his retreating figure. 'What the hell?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mei Lin reached Sakura's door just as Syaoran was leaving. "What did you do to her?" she gasped. Syaoran shrugged his shoulders. "See for yourself." He said before walking off. Mei Lin rushed into the room, and stopped dead when she saw Sakura's soaking wet figure sitting in shock on the bed. Her eyes opened wide as she starred at Sakura before bursting out into laughter. Not a moment later, Chiharu, Naoko and Rita burst through the door with Tomoyo and with a quick glance at Sakura joined in the laughter.  
  
Chiharu rushed to the bathroom to grab a towel, while the other girls sank to the floor, still laughing and holding their sides. "Here," she said, passing the towel to Sakura, and trying to hold in her laughter. Sakura accepted the towel appreciatively and smiled up at Chiharu, who smiled back and held out her hand, "Chiharu." Sakura took her hand, and tried to control her chattering teeth. She looked down at the girl's hand. "Your married?" Chiharu blushed, and touched her ring adoringly. "Yea, to Takashi. He's the best! I can't wait for you to meet him." "She will, she will," said Tomoyo standing up, still holding her side, "But right now, she needs to have a hot bath, and hurry up before she's late for school." She headed to the bathroom to start the water. The rest of the girls tried to control their remaining giggles as they stood up, and walked over to Sakura. "This is Rita," Naoko said, introducing the two girls.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura bounded down the stairs after Mei Lin. There was no way she was going to make it on time. Syaoran opened the door for the two girls to rush out, calling out as Sakura neared, "I see you finally woke up." Sakura shot him a glare as she followed the laughing Mei Lin out the door, "Oh the nerve!" he heard her mumble as she dashed off. He closed the door and turned to see a smirking Eriol with a look of amusement on his face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"SAKURA!!" Sakura turned, raising an eyebrow at Missy, "You're missing a very important conversation here!" "Sorry," Sakura mumbled. She was having problems focusing today. 'I must be paranoid.' She kept, having a strange sensations that someone was watching her. Every few minutes she would glace over her shoulder, looking for the hidden figure, and of course never find anyone. She was startled from her thoughts when she once again heard her name. "I think we should first of all concentrate on how to hide those hideous marks!" "Sakura what did you do to yourself anyways?" "Try cover up! It worked great on Sarah's blemishes!" "No! I have this new concealer!" "Do you think that instant tan stuff would cover it?"  
  
Sakura got lost in the web of conversation. "Um, I'll be right back," she said excusing herself from the group. She got up, making her way out of the cafeteria and down the hall. She glanced down at her arms. The bruises had defiantly lightened. They would be gone in a day or two now. She cringed remembering he fathers aggressive behavior. She still hadn't told anyone. How could she? He was her father after all.all she had left. Sakura stopped dead, and whipped around. She had seen someone.  
  
Slowly she turned in a circle, carefully examining the hallway around her. She was sure she had seen someone move to her right. Sakura sighed. "Just paranoid.nothing to worry about," she mumbled, before continuing to the bathroom. 'I just can't wait till this day is over!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A smile spread across Sakura's lips as she saw a black Jaguar pull into the parking lot. She leapt up to see Rita and Todd racing towards her. "Hey!" Rita chimed as she hopped into the back, "This is my boyfriend Todd, I believe you've already met?" Sakura nodded smiling "Briefly," she said and smiled at Todd who nodded back. "So where we headed?" she asked when they pulled back onto the road. Todd turned around to smile at her. "Target practice."  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry! That chapter was incredibly non-action packed! I just needed to get some stuff out of the way. Sakura's initiation test will be coming up soon, as well as lots of other surprises. Once again, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter! I'll work on making the next one extra long! Hope you all enjoyed it! Please R+R! I'll try to get the next chapter out in a day or two! 


	4. Ch 4

Hey! Here's chapter 4 finally! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and please continue to do so! I hope you all enjoy it! Please Review!!  
  
" " Talking ' ' Thoughts *~*New scene  
  
On with the story.  
  
Sakura licked her lips and slowly raised the gun. 'Ok! This time I'll get it right!' Todd nodded at her, and she took aim, using the new techniques he had shown her. She heard Rita stop firing in the booth beside her, awaiting her next attempt. 'Stay clam. Hold Steady.' Sakura pulled the trigger, once again gasping in surprise, and stepping backwards. A man a few booths over raised an eyebrow as she made her seventh mark in the ceiling. Sakura sighed and readjusted her earmuffs. 'This is not working.'  
  
Todd gave her a reassuring smile, and helped her back into her stance. "Just hold your arms steady. You're getting a feel for the gun now." Sakura nodded. Her hands were itching from the vibrations of the equipment. 'Take a deep breath. Don't pull back.' She raised the gun once more, aligning it with the target. 'Don't panic. You know what's going to happen. Just stay calm.' She fired another shot, this time only slightly leaning back. "Not bad!" Todd said, nodding his head in approval. Sakura sweat dropped. She had hit a target 3 booths over. Rita laughed, biting her lip to try and control herself. "Hey! At least you hit a target this time!" she chuckled. Sakura just starred at the gun in disbelief.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Naoko smiled as Rita walked into the room, followed by Todd pushing a very tired looking Sakura. "Oh! My arms are aching!" she complained and sank down into the couch. Naoko laughed, "Did Todd work you too hard?" Sakura smiled, but made no attempt to move. "She's getting better!" Todd said, sitting down beside Rita, "I'd say she's my best student yet." Rita punched him playfully in the arm. "Hey!" "I mean um.ah." Todd stammered making Naoko laugh even harder. "I guess I could forgive you." Rita started, "If you buy me a present!!" Todd groaned but nodded, "alright." Rita squealed in delight, hi - fiying Naoko. "He's just to easy!" Todd laughed at this comment but shrugged his shoulders in agreement. "I just can't say no to a lady as beautiful as you," he whispered making Rita blush.  
  
He gently stroked her face, pulling her closer, and kissing her passionately, as Rita wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry to break up the love fest, but I have to steal Todd for a moment," Eriol said entering the room. Rita and Todd groaned and pulled apart. "Don't worry! I'll have him back soon!" Eriol called as they left the room, muttering something about the colour of a tie. Rita sighed and turned back to the girls. "So what are you doing sitting here by yourself anyways?" Naoko's eyes glazed over as she starred off into space. "Kado's making me a romantic dinner! I got mad at him because we haven't been spending enough time together lately, so he's trying to make it up to me!" She glanced back over at Rita and grumbled "Except he won't let me anywhere near the kitchen, and I'm STRAVING!!" Sakura laughed at Naoko's growing temper. It almost reminded her of Mei Lin.  
  
"Dinner is served my lady!" Kado said with a bow as he entered the room. "FINALLY!!!" Naoko yelled in excitement. She grabbed his arm, and dragged him into the dinning room. Rita and Sakura sat in silence both trying not to laugh, before Tomoyo and Mei Lin rushed down the stairs. Sakura gasped. "Oh Tomoyo, Mei Lin! You guys look beautiful!" Tomoyo was wearing an ankle long midnight blue dress. The front wrapped around her neck, resembling a halter-top, while, the bottom remained thin and elegant. The back of the dress stopped around her lower back, leaving her milky white skin bare, and beautiful in the light. Mei Lin's dress flashed a daring red and ran to her mid left thigh, continuing down lower on the other side. The dress was strapless, and contained the faintest hint of sparkles when she moved.  
  
Tomoyo blushed, and Mei Lin beamed happily. "Thanx!" Mei Lin rang out, "Syaoran's giving the guys a night off, so Eriol and Jess decided to take us out!" Tomoyo squealed happily, twirling around in delight. She paused to wink at Rita "Don't worry! I think Todd has something special planned as well!" Sakura smiled happily at the girls' enthusiasm. She was so happy for them all, yet she couldn't help but feel a pin of jealousy deep down. Mei Lin closely studied Sakura's face. The girl smiled brightly, watching Tomoyo dance around, yet Mei Lin knew something was wrong. "Hey Sakura wanna come with?" she asked, making Tomoyo stop and turn to Sakura. She instantly shook her head, although she desperately wanted too, "No! You guys have go and have fun!" Mei Lin looked at her carefully, "You sure?" Sakura just smiled and nodded at her reassuringly. "Yea! I have a ton of homework to finish up anyways!"  
  
"Alright, they guys will be ready any moment, so I better do this quickly," Tomoyo stated, taking on a very motherly role. "Mei Lin, myself and the guys will be at the 'Vin de Rouge' restaurant, Chiharu and Takashi left an hour ago, Todd has something planned for Rita here, and unless you want to be scarred for the rest of your life, I suggest you don't enter the dining room at any point in the evening." She took a deep breath, and let all the information sink in. "Oh! And I almost forgot!" she said, reaching into her purse, "This is for you." She handed Sakura a light pink and sliver cell phone. "It's so cute!" Sakura squealed.  
  
Mei Lin nodded, "Tomoyo and I picked it out. You're going to need one, so we thought the sooner the better! Our names and numbers are programmed in, just scroll through, and set up your speed dial." Sakura nodded, cuddling the phone in the palm of her hand. "Are you ladies almost ready?" Eriol asked coming back into the room with Jess and Todd. Mei Lin and Tomoyo nodded, giving both Sakura and Rita a quick hug before scurrying off to get their coats. "I want to hear all about your target practice later," Eriol said with a wink to Sakura, making her groan. He chuckled, and followed Tomoyo out of the room.  
  
"Let's go," Todd whispered to Rita, slipping his arm around her waist, and leading her upstairs. She giggled, and winked at Sakura before being willingly drawn away. Sakura sighed and glanced down at her phone. 'I guess I better get working.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You look beautiful in the moon light," Jess said glancing over at Mei Lin. They had made their way out to the restaurant balcony, and were enjoying the peace and quiet. Mei Lin smiled, but turned her head to hide it. "Cut the crap! You know your words don't work on me!" Jess sighed. She was feisty, but that's why he loved her so much. Mei Lin turned to him smiling slightly, "You know," she said deep in thought, "Now that you mention it, the moon really brings out your eyes!" Jess laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her closer to him. His blue pools bore into hers as he gently ran a finger down her beautiful, yet deadly face.  
  
"How did I ever fall in love with you?" He asked as she tangled her fingers in his short pitch-black hair. "You were the first guy I met that wasn't intimidated by me," she answered him with a smile, "It might also have to do with the fact that I am incredibly gorgeous." Jess laughed and gently caressed her cheek. "I couldn't agree more." He slowly bent down as she titled her head and willingly met him. Their lips softly brushed before he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer. Mei Lin softly moaned as he parted her lips with his tongue and ventured into her mouth. Mei Lin responded automatically, but pulled back sharply when they heard a high-pitched scream erupt from inside.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Todd gently pushed the door open, using one hand to cover Rita's eyes. He kicked it shut again, and led her to the center of the room. "Open your eyes," he whispered, removing his hand. Rita gasped, looking at her surroundings. The entire room was full of roses. They were heaped on tables, chairs and dresser tops, not leaving a single area exposed. The floor was lightly dusted with petals that lead to the bed, also containing numerous scattered petals. Upon the silk pillows lay a single white rose, in contrast to the red that filled the room. Candles were found softly burning in places where roses were not spread. "It's beautiful," Rita whispered, turning around to embrace him. "That's not all." Todd whispered in reply. Rita's eyes widened in shock as Todd lowered himself, and kneeled on one knee before her. "Rita.will you marry me?" He asked holding out the diamond-plated ring.  
  
Rita dove into his arms, her whole body shaking as happiness overcame her. "Yes! Yes I will!" she cried out! "Just say when! Just say when!" Rita continued in- between furies of quick kisses. Todd laughed, pulling her back to look into her eyes. She starred back misty - eyed and trembling. "Are you ok?" he asked, noticing she was shaking. Rita nodded, burying her head into his neck. "Yes.I'm just so happy!" Todd slowly stood up, lifting Rita with him. He continued to kiss her passionately, wrapping her tongue in his. He slowly brought he over to the bed, and with a hand behind her waist, gently lowered her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo sighed, listening to the squeals of another happy women getting engaged. She glanced up at Eriol who could sense she was troubled. "What's wrong?" he asked, gently stroking her hand. Tomoyo sighed again, "Eriol, we've been together for over 4 years now." Eriol interrupted her. He knew where this was going, "Tomoyo, I have told you again and again. Not until you are ready," he said softly, gazing into her eyes. "I am ready!" Tomoyo fought back, willing Eriol to get angry with her, but he wouldn't. Eriol smiled and shook his head knowingly. "Not yet. I know you better than you think. You're still a free spirit. Your not ready to be tied down and start a family yet." Tomoyo sighed in frustration. She could never win against him. "I know I'm ready!" she grumbled.  
  
She felt Eriol tense for a moment, before relaxing again. "What?" she asked worriedly. Eriol ever so slightly nodded to his left, and Tomoyo glanced over to see Chad and a couple other Bloods sitting a few tables over.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura lay on her stomach, stretched out on the couch in deep concentration. She didn't even notice when a figure slipped into the room and continued to make it's way over to her. "Here," he grunted, tossing a paper bag over and making her jump in surprise. She reached for the bag, opening it, and letting the aromas of fast food fill her nostrils. "Thanx," she said glancing up at Syaoran. She caught his eyes and sat starring at him, before the events of earlier flooded back into her memory. She glared at him coldly and shifted her books off the couch.  
  
He sat in a chair across from her, and continued to stare at her. Sakura looked down at her food, pretending not to notice he was looking at her, but growing more uncomfortable by the minute. "What?" she finally asked, looking up to meet his eyes. Syaoran slightly smiled, making a knot tighten in her stomach. "I was just trying to figure out how someone as delicate as you, could possibly manage the strenuous work of shooting a gun." He smirked. Sakura's anger flared in an instant. The next thing Syaoran knew, she was stomping out of the room and he was sitting there with tomato, onion and ketchup sliding down his face, the rest of the burger already in his lap.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Don't move," Eriol said to Tomoyo, "They are probably just here for dinner like us. This is neutral territory." Tomoyo nodded, but shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Can't we do something?" she asked pleadingly. Eriol just shook his head, "No unnecessary violence." Tomoyo sighed, nodding and excused herself to go to the washroom. On the way she couldn't help but notice someone whisper "Look! There goes a Wolf bitch." 'Keep walking, keep walking,' she told herself, trying to keep her temper in check.  
  
Upon entering the washroom, she moved behind a corner, knowing someone was following her. A few seconds later the doors burst open and a blonde haired chick confidently strolled in. She sneered, looking around the washroom for Tomoyo, "Come out and face me BITCH!" Tomoyo sighed. She had promised Eriol no fighting, but it seemed she had no choice. When the girl passed by, she slipped out behind her. "Come and get me," she whispered.  
  
The girl spun around, the sneer remaining on her face. "Let's do this bitch," she nodded. Tomoyo smiled, she loved a good fight. The girl broke their starring competition, with a quick kick, making Tomoyo dodge out of the way. She soon followed with a blow to the stomach, catching Tomoyo off guard. She grunted and stumbled back, but regained her posture in time to dodge the next attack. Whipping around, Tomoyo struck the girl across the back, making her cry out in pain. She stood up and stepped back, waiting for the girl to get up. She fought fair, and never hit someone when they were down.  
  
When the girl stood up, Tomoyo was fast to punch her in the face, wincing and shaking her knuckles after the impact. She felt the seam of her dress tear, as the girl savagely grabbed her waist and rammed her against the wall. "You bitch!" Tomoyo breathed, "That was expensive!" She elbowed the girl in the neck, and then quickly, using an upper cut technique, let the heel of her hand, make contact with the girl's chin. The girl countered, pulling Tomoyo's hair, and digging her nails into Tomoyo's shoulder. She grinned at Tomoyo's cry of pain, and kneed her in the gut. "That's it!" Tomoyo screamed, trying to catch her breath. "Now it's personal!" She pushed the girl back, making her fall, and open a stall door. A smile spread across Tomoyo's face. "Let's see how you like this!"  
  
She wrapped her arms around the girl's neck, pulling her up, level with the toilet, then heaving her up, until she was just over it. She ignored the pain, as the girl's legs flailed at her, and her nails dug deeply into the flesh of her legs. Tomoyo's grin grew wider as the girl let out a high- pitched scream, and she began to dunk the girl's head in and out of the toilet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mei Lin and Jess rushed into the restaurant, catching sight of Eriol standing up, and looking over in the direction of the washroom. "What happened?" she asked when they reached him. Eriol turned to them with a look of worry on his face. "I don't know. Tomoyo left to the washroom, and I think a Blood followed her." Mei Lin's face turned cold. "I'll go." she began but stopped abruptly when they saw Tomoyo walking out of the washroom. She smiled and waved to them as if nothing had happened. The three just stared at her in shock. Her dress was torn in numerous places, and her hair fell over her face is messy wisps. Scratch marks were noticeable on her arms, and where the material was missing, her legs too. A few seconds later, the bathroom doors burst open, and a blonde haired girl immerged, fire burning in her blue eyes. She gave Tomoyo a look of disgust, and stifled giggles could be heard throughout the restaurant. She stood trembling and soaking wet, her hair in dripping tangles, and make up smudged all down her cheeks. A little but of blood ran from the right side of her mouth, which she quickly wiped away.  
  
"Let's go!" she hissed to one of the men at Chad's table. He got up and followed her trying to hold in his laughter. Eriol shook his head at Tomoyo in wonder. She was really something.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura sat on the floor by her bedroom door. She had forgotten her books downstairs, but didn't want to get them until she was sure Syaoran was far away. He just made her so angry! She gritted her teeth, and made a mental note to become the best damn shooter, and fast. She glanced at her clock, 10:30. "Shit," she whispered. 'Well, here goes nothing.' Standing up, she quietly opened the door and made her way to the railing. Glancing down, she scanned the room, but found no sign of Syaoran. She breathed a sigh of relief, and bounded down the stairs. Scooping up her books, she glanced up to notice her math book was on the other side of the room. Puzzled, she made her way over and starred down at it. All of the questions were answered, making Sakura jump back in shock. "Whaa?" she yelled, dropping her other books. She picked up the math binder and flipped through her homework. Every question was complete, and the ones she had answered wrong, were erased and redone.  
  
As she neared the end, she realized the last page of questions was torn out. In it's place lay a simple note reading: 'I've got the rest.' Sakura groaned. 'Great! Now I'll have to talk to him! What the hell is he doing with my homework anyways?' She sighed, picking up the rest of her books, and placing them on a nearby table. She made her way to his office, and burst through the door, without even knocking. "What the hell do you think your do." she stopped as she glanced around in surprise. 'Great! He's not even here!' Sakura closed the door and walked back to her stuff. 'Where could he be?'  
  
She trudged back up the stairs to put her books in her bedroom. That's when it hit her. She turned to look at the door beside hers, fear clutched at her throat. "Maybe he's just downstairs.in a different room," she muttered, but instantly knew she was wrong. 'This is perfect.' She opened her door and threw her book down on her bed, snatched up his note, and made her way to the last place she possibly wanted to be.  
  
'Just stay clam.' She knocked on the door and waited, but no one answered. She opened the door a crack, and peeked in, afraid of what she might see. Sighing, she opened the door fully, and saw Syaoran outside on the balcony. She slipped in the room, leaving the door open, for her own safety, and made her way across the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran smiled as he heard the glass door slide open behind him. So she had come after all. She stood behind him with uncertainty before finally speaking. "Can.can I have my stuff back now?" He could already hear the anger in her voice. "What? No thank you?" he teased. Sakura fumed, "Just give me my stuff!" Syaoran turned around and nodded towards a small table. Sakura rushed over and grabbed her paper. "Thanx." She said coldly, then turned to leave. Syaoran grabbed her arm, just as she reached the door, and made her stop in shock. A shiver ran up her spine. "Be ready for Friday," was all he said, before letting go. Sakura paled, then rushed out of the room.  
  
She threw open her door and jumped down on her bed, burying her head in her pillow. 'I can't do this.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran waited for Sakura to leave before sighing and entering his room. He didn't know what it was, but something really bothered him about her. He loved to make her angry, to see her tremble, and watch her cute little cheeks redden. He had the strongest urge to hold her. To just reach out and draw her to him, but he resisted. She wasn't one of them. She was just another spoiled rich kid. Nothing good could come of her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mei Lin's eyes were full of laughter as she watched Sakura frantically dash around the kitchen. "What's the rush?" she asked, "its still super early!" Sakura paused for a second and nodded her head in agreement. "Yea, but I wanna get out of here before HE wakes up!" " 'He' wouldn't happen to be me now would he?" Syaoran asked as he stepped into the kitchen. Sakura groaned. 'Great!'  
  
Mei Lin burst out laughing. "Ok, come on Sakura, I'll save you this once and take you to school," she paused to give Syaoran and amused look, as he continued to stare at Sakura. "Let's go!" Sakura nodded and brushed past Syaoran, feeling her arm barley touch his. She blushed and felt another shiver shoot up her spine. "Bye!" she called to Naoko and Kado as she passed the dining room. They still hadn't come out.  
  
Syaoran sighed watching the girls leave. 'GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!' His thoughts were interrupted when Eriol entered the room. "How was your evening?" he asked, and walked over to the fridge. To his surprise Eriol started laughing. Syaoran raised an eyebrow and Eriol just shook his head, "It's a long story."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura shivered, as she walked down the empty halls. 'Why the hell did I come so early?' She still had an hour before school started, and she appeared to be the only one in the building. She jumped, letting out a squeal, when she thought she saw someone out of the corner of her eye, but spun around to meet nothing but air. 'Get a hold of yourself Sakura!' she warned. Cautiously, she continued down the hall, stopping every once and a while, hearing nothing except the echo of her own footsteps.  
  
She sighed with relief when she reached her locker, and quickly spun the knob on the lock. Hearing the satisfying click, she swung the door open and threw her backpack in. Grabbing a book, she sank to the floor, preparing to waste as much time as possible. That was when she caught sight of it. Her eyes fluttered to a piece of paper, lying a few feet away. "Must have fallen out of my locker," she mumbled, and leaned over to get it. She picked up the paper and opened it, immediately gasping in shock. Her eyes quickly scanned the letter: 'Leave the Wolves or else.' The letter was blunt and straight to the point. 'What the hell?!?' Sakura scrunched it up, and shoved it into the bottom of her bag. "Just stay calm. Ignore the letter." She whispered to herself. 'Just forget about it, and it will go away.'  
  
Author's Note: So there's chapter 4. Don't worry; the next chapter will be a lot more interesting. Sakura will begin her initiation, and will.you'll just have to see! I hope your enjoying my fic so far! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please Review!  
  
Ja ne! ~Fallen Angel 


	5. Ch 5

Hey! Here's chapter 5! Thank you to Amanda Panda for telling me about the anonymous reviews! I had no clue I was blocking those! Thank you also to everyone who has reviewed my story so far! I really appreciate it! Please review, and I hope ya enjoy!  
  
" " Talking ' ' Thoughts *~*New scene  
  
On with the story.  
  
Rita laughed watching Sakura do a little dance around the parking lot. Her initiation was now only two days away, and she had shown much improvement. Herself, as well as Todd had been shocked when Sakura hit the target" three times in a row on just her second day. She wouldn't tell them what her newfound motivation was, but they often caught her muttering, "that will show him." Now, on her third day, Sakura was still a little shaky, but managing to hit the target at an average of 7 out of 10 shots. "She's a fast leaner," Todd chuckled, placing an arm around her shoulder.  
  
She smiled, and absently twisted her engagement ring. Everyone had been surprised when they had told them, but Tomoyo most of all. After yelling out "Congrats!" she turned and pounced on Eriol in an instant. "SEE! Another couple has just got engaged! They've been dating for a shorter time than us! Come on! Just ask me already!" Eriol had just simply placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling knowingly. "Not until your ready," he said, the four words Tomoyo had grown to loath the most. She had then thrown her hands up in frustration, yelling "If you don't ask me soon, I'm gonna ask you!" before running over to give Rita a big hug.  
  
"I'm so happy," Rita whispered, snuggling closer to her Fiancé. He nodded, pulling her closer, "So am I."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chiharu and Tomoyo sighed listening to Sakura stomp around her room. "He has no respect for me! He treats me like a child!" she complained and sat down on the bed. Sakura had been staying with them for under a week, and already she and Syaoran had become worst enemies. At the moment, he was now considering postponing her initiation, which Sakura was actually secretly thankful for. However, the fact that he thought she wouldn't be ready in the regular amount of time a Wolf was given to prepare, pissed her off. Deep down, Sakura knew she wasn't ready, and probably never would be for something this drastic, but she couldn't let him know that. Her mind was made up, and she wanted to prove herself worthy.  
  
"Come on Sakura," Chiharu said softly, "He probably just wants to make sure nothing goes wrong. If the tiniest little mistake is made, all chaos could break loose!" Sakura sighed in desperation. "I'm ready.I can do this." Was all she said before getting up and walking out of the room. She passed Takashi in the hallway and gave him a weak smile before continuing to the front door. Tomoyo sighed and watched her leave. 'Poor Sakura. I know she doesn't want to do this. She's pushing herself too hard. Chiharu sat silently beside her, thinking the exact same thing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura walked quickly through the deserted street. She wrapped her arms around her body, shivering, and cursing herself for not bringing a jacket. She didn't know where she was heading, or how long she had been gone all ready, but she just needed some time to think. A tear slowly trickled down her cheek as she felt herself being enwrapped in the loneliness of dusk. She wanted her old life back. No matter how horrible it was. She wasn't cut out for all this gang stuff. She didn't even know what possessed her to join in the first place. 'I'm not a member yet,' She reminded herself, but still felt no escape. She had pushed herself so hard to show them she could do it. She couldn't admit she was wrong. She couldn't give HIM the satisfaction.  
  
Sakura felt a tangle of emotions surge through her at the thought of Syaoran. Hate, admiration, envy, appreciation, disgust, lo. Sakura chocked on her own thoughts. She bit down hard on her lip, trying to push all of her feelings aside. She could feel a small trickle of warm blood run into her mouth, and loosened her clench. 'What's wrong with me?' she thought and sat down on a curb. She buried her head in her lap, trying to gain control of her emotions. "This can all go away you know." Sakura shot up, hearing the whispered words. She looked around her, but there was no one there. "Hello?" she called out into the fading light. No one answered.  
  
Sakura shivered and pulled her legs closer to her body. 'Calm down. Just calm down.' She glanced around nervously. She had that feeling again. Like someone was watching. Standing up slowly, Sakura turned back in the direction she had come and began to walk. Her pace quicken with every step until she broke out into a slow run. A light suddenly appeared around her, and she glanced back to see a car slowing as it approached her. Sakura's heart pace quickened. She began to shake. 'Keep moving, keep moving.' She told herself over and over. The car pulled up beside her, and she faintly heard someone call her name. Her ears throbbed with the pounding of her heart, and she took off, sprinting down the street. She turned from the road; dashing across a field, fear overwhelming her.  
  
She felt someone grab her arms and pull her back. "NO! LET ME GO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed. The grip tightened on her arm, and Sakura blindly tried to fight off her attacker. Her other arm was grabbed, and she felt her self pulled into a tight lock. "Let.let me go." she continued to sob. "Sakura." Sakura stopped struggling at the sound of the voice. She looked up, and through her tears was able to make out the shape of Mei Lin's worried face. "Mei Lin!" Sakura gasped. She felt her body weaken, as the rest of her strength slowly drained from her body. Mei Lin helped her stumble back to the car, and slide her into the passenger seat. She closed the door, and walked around to the other side, pulling out her cell phone. " Got her." She said when they picked up. "Oh, and Syaoran, I think someone was following her again." Mei Lin hung up, and opened the car door. "Let's go home." She said with a worried glance at Sakura.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura groaned and rolled over in her bed. She felt weak and tired; her brow was furrowed in sweat. She swallowed, and winced at the burning sensation. 'I must be sick.' She slowly sat up, the room slightly spinning around her. Glancing over at her alarm clock, she had to rub her eyes to make sure she saw right. "11:30?!?! I'm over two hours late!!!" Sakura grabbed her throat. Her voice was hoarse, and rough. She heard a gentle knock on the door, but didn't answer. Instead she sat still and waited until it was opened. She was surprised to see Syaoran stick his head through the door, but still didn't speak. Seeing her up, Syaoran walked in carrying a tray and placed it on her night table.  
  
"Mei Lin made you some soup earlier, so I heated it up." He waited for her to reply, but she just sat silently starring at him. "Um.she said for you to rest and not worry about school today." Sakura just continued to stare at him. "The girls all went out.they'll be back in an hour or two, so eat.and get more sleep." Syaoran gave Sakura a quizzical look. "What? For once you can keep your big mouth shut?" He saw anger flare up in her eyes, but she stayed silent, clenching her mouth in a thin line. Syaoran sighed, "Just get some sleep. You can choose whether or not to go to school tomorrow, but I'm defiantly postponing the initiation. "No!" Sakura heard he hoarse voice cry out. She immediately grabbed it in pain, but continued to speak. Her voice wasn't even recognizable anymore. "I can do it! I'm ready!"  
  
Syaoran shook his head at her. "No, your sick now. I can't have you screw things up. Will continue with our plans on Friday, but without you." He turned to leave, but Sakura shot out from under the covers and grabbed his arm. She gripped him tightly; kneeling on the bed with determination in her eyes, "I'm fine!" she spat out, although the sound of her voice suggested other wise. "I want to do this. Give me a chance." Syaoran turned around and stared at her. She let go of his arm, becoming aware she was only in black panties and a skimpy black tank top as his eyes roamed her body. She quickly scrambled back and grabbed a sheet, wrapping it around her as she blushed. Syaoran shook his head. "It's your fault you ran outside without a jacket. Face the consequences."  
  
Sakura seethed as she watched him leave. 'I'm not gonna back down. Just you wait.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mei Lin excused herself to go to the washroom and left, much to Syaoran's annoyance. After shutting the door, she turned and raced upstairs instead, heading for Sakura's room. She smiled seeing Sakura's sleeping form tangled in the sheets, and made her way over. "Hey! Sleepy head! Wake up!" she called softly, and shook her. Sakura groaned and rolled over. She opened one eye and caught sight of Mei Lin. "How you feelin?" she asked. Sakura rubber her eyes and sat up. "Better," she said, her voice still scratchy. Mei Lin nodded, "Good, Syaoran's holding a meeting about tomorrow right now, so I suggest you hurry up and get your little butt down there!" Sakura's eyes shot wide open, and she scurried out of bed to her closet. Mei Lin laughed at her determination, and headed back downstairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran pointed to the positioning marks on the map. "Eriol I need you here. If anything goes wrong, they'll make a break for it this way." Eriol nodded and gripped Tomoyo's hand. This was the first mission in a long time that she wouldn't be close to him. He hated the feeling of not knowing whether she was safe or not. Syaoran sighed happily, "Good. Once he's taken out, we'll finally have revenge on Jason's death and." his sentence was interrupted as an angry Sakura burst into the room. Syaoran gaped at her in surprise, then turned to Mei Lin accusingly. She shrugged her shoulders, a guilty smile on her face, and snuggled further back into Jess' arms. "What is it?" Syaoran asked Sakura impatiently. "I told you I could do this!" she seethed. "I'm not going to quit! I'm ready!" Syaoran raised an eyebrow in disbelief.  
  
"What do you think?" he asked turning to Todd. Todd looked at Sakura, and then back at Syaoran, "Honestly, I think she's ready." Syaoran just stared at him emotionless. He had to be joking. He turned to look back at Sakura, and saw the determination burning deep in her eyes. Sighing he gave up. "Fine. Your in." he glanced around the room at the approving faces before addressing Sakura once more. "But if anything goes wrong, I'm blaming you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The rest of the day Sakura spent in training, trying to perfect her shot before the big event. She glanced up a couple of times to see Syaoran watching her intently, and the determination once again flared up inside of her. What Sakura didn't know, was that Syaoran admitted to himself that she was pretty good.for a beginner anyways.  
  
Sakura wiped the sweat off her brow and put down her gun. Her arms were aching, but the practice was worth it. She now had almost total confidence in her shot. She nodded to Todd and Kado before heading up to her room for a cold shower. She let the icy water splash against her overheated skin and shivered pleasantly. Her throat was still aching, but Tomoyo had given her some medicine that would hopefully start working soon.  
  
She stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel to dry off. Her mind was still caught up in a fury of unrest. She was going to do this. She was actually going to kill someone. Sakura felt sick to her stomach with the thought, yet an odd thrill rushed through her body, and itched her fingertips. She had gotten over her momentary lapse of the previous night, and made it clear to everyone she didn't want to talk about it.  
  
When she stepped out of the washroom, Sakura was surprised to see a new outfit laid out on her bed. She walked over to it, glancing at the accompanying note: ' Change and meet us downstairs. ~Mei Lin' She smiled, and held up the outfit. It consisted pf a strapless black top, exposing a little skin with a criss-cross tie up down the front, as well as a short black mini skirt. She found black leather boots that went just below her knees nearby, as well as a small holster that fit would fit around her leg. She quickly changed, and strapped the holster on, making sure it was hidden under her skirt, then placed the gun Todd had given her inside. She looked down uneasily at her skirt, with a fear of the gun accidentally going off in her mind. Sighing, Sakura pulled her hair half back, leaving the rest falling stylishly down, and with a quick glance in her mirror, headed downstairs.  
  
Rita winked at her as she came down the stairs. Everyone else was already gathered, and waiting patiently. She plunked down on a couch beside Naoko and waited like the others, except she had no clue what to expect. Takashi walked over and gave her a reassuring smile. "Were just gonna have a little fun tonight! Check out the positions, make sure everything's ready for tomorrow, the usual drill." Sakura nodded as she felt both excitement and fear bubble up in her at the same time.  
  
At last Syaoran, Mei Lin, Eriol and Tomoyo walked into the room. All of the girls were wearing similar outfits as Sakura, while the guy's sported black pants and leather jackets. Eriol smiled looking around the room, "Everyone ready?" Tomoyo rushed over to Sakura, and dragged her off the couch. "Come on! Let's get going!" Sakura nodded; laughing as Tomoyo half dragged her to the door in excitement. A smirk appeared on Eriol's lips as he caught Syaoran staring at Sakura's retreating figure. "Something interest you?" he asked. Syaoran broke his trance and glared at Eriol. "No," he said gruffly, before following the rest out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura watched as everyone zipped around, laughing, and yelling to each other in excitement. She watched as Tomoyo climber on a motorcycle behind Eriol, Chiharu, Rita, Naoko and Mei Lin doing the same with Takashi, Todd, Kado and Jess. Sakura gulped uneasily. Motorcycles scared the shit outta her. Even worse, she glanced around, noticing everyone had paired up except for her and Syaoran. 'Pleas no!' she looked on helplessly, as Syaoran pulled the bike up beside her. "Hurry up and get on, I don't have all night!" Sakura just stared at him, "Ummm..umm." she stammered. Syaoran stared back at her, a look of amusement passing over his face. "Don't tell me your scared." Sakura glared at him. "I'm not," she stated coolly, "I just don't trust you." Syaoran just continued to stare at her. "Come on!" Mei Lin yelled impatiently from behind them, "Syaoran just take it slow! It's her first time!" Syaoran grinned at her, an evil twinkle in his eye, "I never go slow." Sakura glared at him, "Then I'm not getting on!"  
  
"Suit yourself," Syaoran shrugged, "I couldn't care less whether you come or not." Mei Lin sighed and got off her bike. "Sakura, go with Jess, he'll ride slower for you. I'll ride with Syaoran." Sakura nodded in appreciation, shot another glare at Syaoran, and headed towards Jess. He winked at her, and helped her on the bike, "Just hold on tight, and tell me if anything is wrong." Sakura smiled, "Thanx Jess." "Hey! No problem!" he replied, "Just doin my job!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The girls chattered happily, sitting on the old fence railing and swinging their feet. Sakura had finally stopped shaking from the previous rides. Jess had kept his word and rode extra slow for her, yet she was still scared shitless when they first took off. This was the fifth place they had ridden to, and by now she was finally getting the hang of it. They guys stared around at the vicinity a few feet away. They had to make sure everything was perfect for tomorrow night. If any little thing wasn't taken into account, it could be total disaster. Or, so Sakura thought. To the rest of them, this was a simple, basic routine with almost no danger what so ever, yet it still never hurt to be careful.  
  
"So you nervous?" Chiharu asked, addressing Sakura. Naoko slapped her playfully, "Of course she's nervous! Everyone's always nervous their first time!" Sakura smiled at them. Her complexion may not have shown it, but she was terrified inside. "I just can't wait till this is over! Then we can all take Sakura to get her tattoo!" Tomoyo squealed. Sakura paled, "Ta.ta.tattoo?" Rita nodded. "Ya, every Wolf has one." Mei Lin hoped off the fence and pulled up her shirt, tugging the back of her pants slightly to reveal a small wolf head on her lower back. "All female Wolf's get one exactly like this. It's small, and easy to hide if necessary," Rita continued. Sakura looked at the Wolf on Mei Lin's back and shuttered. "Did it hurt.?" she managed to whisper. Naoko nodded, but seeing the look in Sakura's eyes quickly added, "A little, but not too bad. The guy's get a larger one on their shoulders. It's a lot more painful to them!" Sakura still looked worried, but had no more time to ask questions, as the guys headed back towards them.  
  
"We're good to go," Syaoran updated them, "We'll run through the plans again tomorrow, and head out by night fall." The girls nodded happily and hoped off the fence. Sakura slowly slide off, staring at the ground. She suddenly heard Mei Lin gasp. "Syaoran.. are those lights?!?!" Syaoran shot his head up and watched as soft lights rolled down the path towards them. "I have no clue what the hell that is.but let's get out of here." He nodded, and in an instant everyone rushed, about jumping onto their bikes. Sakura got lost in the confusion, and quickly rushed to get on behind Jess. She gasped as she felt him quickly pull of and speed down the track. Sakura closed her eyes, and greatly tightened her grip. 'What the hell is he doing!!' "Jess! Jess slow down!" she called out. She felt him stiffen as she called his name, but didn't bother changing speeds.  
  
Sakura bit down hard on her lower lip to stop a whimper, and held on for her life. She felt dizzy and lost; everything seemed to swirl around her in a sickening mess. She felt her grip slip. She felt herself falling from reality. In shock, Sakura snapped awake, and realized she was actually falling from the bike. Her arms were sliding off from around his waist, yet she could not get a grasp. Her body would not react, and she watched in horror as she slowly slid to her death.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran tensed when he heard Sakura call out Jess' names. She had gotten on the wrong bike. He felt her grip tighten, and instantly knew she was petrified. 'Why do I care?' he struggled to regain control of his mind, and keep focus on the road ahead. That's when he started to feel her grip slip. 'SHIT!' He felt her arms slowly slide from his waist. She was going to fall. Syaoran slowed the bike; he had no time to think. He would have to act on impulse. Swerving to the side of the road, he swung the bike on its side, grinding the tires against the pavement, daring it to stop. At the same moment he swung his upper body around, gabbing hold of Sakura's waist, and pulling her down. He leaned forward, and at the perfect moment pulled both of their bodies from the bike, letting them gently roll of into the dirt. The bike continued sliding across its side, coming to a stop, a couple of meters away.  
  
He panted heavily and looked down as Sakura who lay beneath him. Her eyes were open in awe; her mouth was dry, and her body numb. She couldn't move and just lay there, looking up as Syaoran in horror. He sighed and rolled off her, getting up, and pulling her along with him. "Don't you dare pull a stunt like that again," she heard him grumble as he went to pick up the bike. He looked at her, aware that her whole body was shaking like crazy. "Come on.I'll drive slower."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura hoped off the bike as soon as Syaoran slowed down. She was still pretty badly shaken up, although she was trying not to show it. Turning to Syaoran, she looked at him in disgust. "I hate you!" she whispered loud enough for him to hear, before stomping inside and up to her room. Syaoran stared after her in shock. He didn't know why, put he felt a sharp stab of pain across his body as she uttered those words. "Fuckin idiot. Damn well nearly got herself killed!" he muttered to himself, and turned around to put the bike away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura sighed deeply and glanced at her watch. 2 hours left. She had been counting down the hours all day, dreading each minute that passed. 'I can do this! Stay strong! Don't let him have the satisfaction of seeing you fail!' She hadn't spoken a single word to Syaoran all day, although this had proved rather hard as she attended meeting after meeting. Now she had some final time alone to prepare before her life would be changed forever. "How did I let it go this far?" she asked herself for the fiftieth time, yet still no answer came. She would be paired with Syaoran tonight, and he would be watching her every step of the way. She just had to keep a cool head, and do everything according to the plan.  
  
She looked up, hearing a soft knock on the door, and smiled as Tomoyo poked her head in. "Hey Sakura! I just wanted to see how you were doing!" Sakura smiled at Tomoyo. She as well as the other girls would be great bonus to joining the gang. "I'm fine!" Sakura chimed. Tomoyo strolled over and plopped down on the bed beside her. "Rita and Chiharu picked up your school work earlier, so you don't need to sweat about it," she glanced as Sakura unsure if she should continue. She sensed Sakura was having trouble at home, yet the girl wouldn't fully open up to her. "I was just wonder.if you.you know wanna visit home before you go out tonight." Sakura tensed. She hadn't thought about her father in the longest time. She was trying to push him out of her mind. Out of her life.  
  
She smiled up at Tomoyo, trying to cover her grief with a fake mask. "No thanx, Tomoyo. Perhaps I'll go sometime next week. I just really want to relax right now." Tomoyo nodded, and stood up. "Alright, it's your call. I'm gonna go get ready my self! See you in a bit!" She winked at Sakura before exiting the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura walked out the door, tugging at her leather jacket, her whole body tense with anxiety. She didn't want to ride a motorcycle with Syaoran again tonight, but she knew he would take one just to piss her off. She was dressed in black kakis with a red t-shirt and leather jacket over top, more clothes compliments of Mei Lin. She looked around for Syaoran hoping he wouldn't show, that something would go wrong, and the whole thing would be cancelled. She was shocked when he pulled up to her in a black corvette. "Let's go," he grumbled. She nodded and hopped inside. 'This is it.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Stay low." She heard Syaoran murmur. They had made their way over to the warehouse, and lay in the nearby shadows, waiting for their target to appear. Eriol waited inside with the bait, a large shipment of drugs. They had made a personal one on one fake sale with the man, although they knew he would not show up alone. The rest of the gang was positioned all around the larger property, most on the other side of the factory, to cut off the easy escape route. Syaoran and Sakura now knelt out of view of the others. The main task would be up to Sakura.  
  
She gulped as she saw a lone car advance down the dark path, leading to the factory. The car stopped, yet the man stalled getting out, making Sakura sweat in anticipation. She gasped in shock as gunshots went off in the distance, and Syaoran clamped a firm hand around her mouth. 'So, he knew it was a trap," Syaoran thought. He heard a bike start up, and knew Eriol had bailed, as he instructed him to do at the first sign of danger.  
  
The man slowly opened the door, and got out of his car. He walked towards the door, and punched in a combination code. To his surprise it wouldn't unlock. In frustration, he continued to punch more random numbers, completely unaware of the danger lurking in the nearby shadows. Sakura starred at the man. She took aim, and gently put pressure on the trigger. Syaoran watched as she prepared for her first kill. She held her position for a couple of moments before lowering her gun in frustration. "I can't do it! I just can't!" she whispered, the noise from the gunfire allowing them to talk quietly.  
  
Syaoran held her arm, making her raise the gun once again, "Yes you can, come on." Sakura held her breath and fixed her eyes on her target. 'PULL,' her mind screamed, 'PULL!' "Come on," she heard Syaoran mutter encouragingly. Sakura just shook her head at him sadly. Syaoran sighed, "Sakura you have to. If you don't, you can't become a Wolf!" Sakura looked away and bit her lip. "I know.but I just can't do it." "Wait here," came Syaoran's reply, after a moment of silence between them. He slipped off into the darkness, leaving Sakura huddled by herself. She watched as he came out from behind the man, taking him by surprise, and with a quick jab to the neck, and rendering him unconscious.  
  
Syaoran signaled for her to come closer. "There," he said gripping her shoulder in support, "he won't feel a thing." Sakura once again aimed her gun. Her arms were shaking like crazy, but Syaoran held her steady. "You can do this," he breathed in her ear. Sakura felt safe being so close to him, almost like everything would be all right. However, the sickening feeling in her gut reminded her is wouldn't. "I.I.I'm so sorry." she said dropping her gun to the ground. Syaoran looked at Sakura with worry. His emotions were rapidly bubbling up. Everyone always had problems with their first kill, but no like this. Sakura just seemed too innocent.  
  
"Turn away," he said gently as Sakura quietly sobbed. She starred at him until he repeated himself, "Turn away." She did as she was told, and felt Syaoran move from beside her. She heard a soft click, no doubt the silencer had done it's job. Sakura knew what had happened. She knew what Syaoran had done, yet she still could not stop herself from turning around to look at the man. A thin trail of blood trickled down his face, and a great sorrow arose inside of Sakura. 'What if he had a family? What id he had children?' She felt Syaoran take her arm and start to lead her away, "Come on, let's go."  
  
Sakura got into the car and put on her seatbelt, starring hard at the dashboard, the images of the man continuing to flash through her head. "You ok?" Syaoran asked surprising her. She remained silent for a while before answering, "Yea." Syaoran looked over at her worriedly, 'Why do I care?'  
  
"So I guess we better make arrangements to get your tattoo done." Sakura's head shot up as she heard his words. "Whaa." Syaoran glanced at her, "Well, if you're going to become a Wolf, you'll need a tattoo of course." Sakura just stared at him in disbelief, "But.but I didn't pass the initiation." Syaoran smile over at her, sending shivers down her spine, "No one has to know." Sakura smiled for the first time that night. 'Maybe he's not so bad after all!'  
  
Author's Notes: So what did you think of Chapter 5? I hope you liked it, cause it took me a LONG time to write! I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next, I'm pretty swamped with homework and stuff, but I'll try for a soon as possible! It should only take a couple days at the most. Next chapter you'll find out just how many things can go wrong when trying to get a simple tattoo! I hope you enjoyed! Please Review!!  
  
Ja ne! ~Fallen Angel 


	6. Ch 6

Hey! So here's chapter 6! I hope you guys like it, and I would once again just like to say thank you to everyone who review my story! I really appreciate it so thank you! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
  
" " Talking ' ' Thoughts *~*New scene  
  
On with the story.  
  
Sakura curled up into a tight ball. She squeezed her eyes shut, pulling her pillow tightly against her body. 'It was all a dream.it was all a dream!' she repeated over and over in her head. She hadn't just watched someone be murdered. She hadn't just seen his dead body lying on the ground. No. It was a dream. None of it happened. She shivered, and wrapped her blankets around her shaking body. Hot tears streamed down her face. "This isn't right.what have I done?" She felt so empty, so lost. Had she really just been a part of something so horrible? Had she really just let Syaoran play God before her very eyes?  
  
Sakura's grip tightened on the pillow. She had thrown away her life. She had thrown away her innocence. How could she ever possibly feel normal again? She had witnessed, no, been part of a murder, and if it wasn't for Syaoran, she would have been the one pulling the trigger. She felt filthy, consumed by some invisible dirt that simple water could never wash away.  
  
Sakura wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to be strong now. She had gotten herself into this mess, and she would just have to face it. She didn't bother to release her pillow, still clutching it closely, as she closed her eyes and remained curled in a ball. She willed her restless body to relax and embrace the ever-longing sleep that surrounded her. She let her body slightly relax, before tensing up again, a new round of tears finding their way down her cheeks.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran walked down the stairs, the morning light had not yet crept into the city as usual. He was somewhat surprised to see Eriol already sitting at the table and waiting for him, but quickly hid his emotions. "So, how did our little Yin Fa do?" Eriol asked, skipping the small talk. Syaoran sat down and gave him a slight smile. "Just fine." Eriol raised his eyebrows, wanting to know more. Syaoran sighed obediently, "She was a little hesitant at first, but she got the job done." Eriol nodded, and picked up a newspaper, knowing he would get no more out of him.  
  
After a few moments of silence, he spoke again, "So when." "The girls are taking her later today." Syaoran cut him off. Eriol smiled and returned his gaze to the newspaper in front of him. He knew Syaoran wasn't telling him everything. Something happened last night, but he had no clue what.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's just one of those day's when you don't wanna wake up. Everything is fucked, everyone sucks.  
  
Mei Lin and Tomoyo laughed happily, racing down the street with music blazing. Sakura sat in the back watching the scenery speed by. She hadn't said much, but smiled and nodded cheerfully enough to keep them satisfied. She didn't want to expose the pain she was going through. She never showed pain. It was how she survived all those years with her father.  
  
You don't really know why, But you want to justify rippin someone's head off.  
  
She listened to the lyrics intently, taking in every word and phrase. It was perfect for her mood. She smiled a little, hearing Tomoyo yell excitedly as Mei Lin honked the horn at passing cars. At least they were cheering her up.  
  
No human contact, and if you interact you life is on contract, your best bet is to stay away motherfucker! It's just one of those days!  
  
Within no time they pulled into the parking lot of a small deserted plaza. Chiharu, Naoko and Rita were already waiting for them, and jumped up waving as they pulled in. Mei Lin parked the car, hoping over the door and yelling at Sakura to hurry up. Tomoyo just laughed and shook her head. "How was shopping?" she asked approaching the group. Rita's eyes lit up, and she opened her mouth to speak, when they were interrupted by a loud screech, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!?!" The girls spun around to see a fuming Mei Lin pounding on the front door.  
  
"What's wrong?" Chiharu called. Mei Lin's face grew red in anger, her crimson eye's flashed dangerously, "The stupid place isn't open!" "What?!?!" Tomoyo called back, "That's impossible! Syaoran called two day's ago to tell Dave we'd be coming!" Sakura was shocked. Syaoran had really had confidence she'd succeed? "Well it's not!" Mei Lin yelled, pounding on the door once again. "Maybe he slept in or something?" Naoko suggested. Mei Lin stepped back from the door and nodded. "I'll be right back!" Sakura sat down on the curb sighing as Mei Lin ran around to the back of the building. She had hoped to get this over with as soon as possible.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mei Lin located the back door among the piles of trash, and picked her way through. 'This is disgusting! Just wait till I get my hands on Dave!' She pounded on the door impatiently. "THIS IS FUCKIN INSANE! OPEN UP ALREADY!!" She glared at the door, but no one came to answer it. "WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed, giving the door a swift kick. Mei Lin gasped and stepped back in surprise as the old door burst off its hinges and feel to the ground with a crash. "Well," she said, regaining her posture, "Now, that that's done." she stepped over the mess and into the dark room.  
  
"Gawd it smells in here!" Mei Lin covered her nose, shuddering in disgust. Something really reeked. She made her way to the closest wall, running her hand along its smooth surface until she found a switch. She looked around with suspicion when her eyes finally adjusted to the light. The small apartment behind the tattoo parlor was in shambles. Tables were turned over, chairs broken, and glass was shattered on the floor. She walked through slowly, bits of glass crunching under her feet. "Oh gawd!" She felt sick to her stomach; the smell was growing worse by the moment. Mei Lin turned to where the bathroom should be, pushing the door open, about to hurl. She stopped dead in her tracks as she took in the scene before her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So you nervous?" Rita asked Sakura. Sakura nodded her head slightly and smiled. "Yea, but the less I think about it, the less nervous I am." Rita laughed and nodded in agreement. "So how was last night then? I don't mean the mission, I mean you know, having Syaoran all to yourself!" Rita winked at her, seeing Sakura's cheeks slightly darken. Sakura turned her face away from their egger glances. "Fine," she mumbled, "He was actually civil for once!" Tomoyo laughed at this before adding in her own comments, "Oh come on Sakura! We know you enjoyed his company!" Sakura's eyes flashed as she turned back towards them, "I did not! He has no respect for me! He thinks I'm just this." she trailed off as they heard Mei Lin's shouts, followed by a loud thump rise from the other side of the building. "Mei Lin must be taking her angry out on the poor brick!" Tomoyo laughed. The other girls all giggled, the former tension disappearing.  
  
"So when are you planning your wedding?" Sakura asked after the laughter had died down. Rita shrugged her shoulders, "When we go back to China I guess. Were only here until Syaoran puts someone in charge." Sakura raised an eyebrow, and Naoko picked up the conversation, "The guy who ran things here in China was killed off a couple weeks ago, by um, the same guy you killed last night." Sakura's eyes widened. "So Syaoran came down here to straighten things out, and make sure everything was running smoothly." "Of course we couldn't let him come alone!" Tomoyo added, "We weren't about to let him have all the fun!"  
  
Sakura laughed at their enthusiasm. 'They seem to love this life.maybe I'll grow to accept it to.' She was feeling a lot more relax when Mei Lin's screams suddenly erupted from behind them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mei Lin doubled back and threw up on the hallway floor. She could usually handle this stuff, but the smell was killing her. Dave's body lay mangled and thrashed in his bathtub. Dry blood soaked the walls, running down the side of the tub and onto the floor. His face was badly cut, his skull smashed in on the right side. Three bullet holes were dug into his chest, with numerous cut's and bruises covering his pale body. His right leg was twisted up at an impossible angle. Without taking a second glance, Mei Lin turned and fled from the building. She reached the exit, and burst into the ally way, stopping to lean against a dumpster. She still had the taste of puke in her mouth, and her throat was burning. 'What the hell is going on?' She reached inside her Jacket, pulling out her phone, and pressing speed dial.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran picked up the phone in an instant, making Kado and Takashi glance up at him with amusement. Sakura should be getting her tattoo done right now, and for some reason he was really edgy. His eyes narrowed as he heard Mei Lin's panicking voice. "S- Syaoran.we came, the door was locked.I went around back." "Spit it out Mei Lin!" Syaoran yelled, growing impatient. He had a sickening feeling that something horrible had, and was going to happen. He heard Mei Lin pause to regroup herself.  
  
"I went in the back, the place was a mess. I found Dave in the bathroom, badly beaten and shot to death." Syaoran felt his stomach flip. He glanced up at the guys, and they immediately stood up, knowing something was wrong. "Ok Mei Lin," Syaoran spoke slowly and calmly. Where are you now?" "In the back," came Mei Lin's quick reply. "And the other girls?" Syaoran asked. "They're still in the front. Syaoran closed his eyes, dreading what was going to happen next. "Ok, listen to me Mei Lin. Don't panick. I want you to make your way to the front of the building, do you see the girls?" He heard Mei Lin stumble through the alleyway, softly cursing under his breath.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mei Lin stumbled through the garbage until the girls were in her sight. "Yea, They're there," she replied to Syaoran. She heard him sigh in relief, before continuing, "Good, now I want you to look around the area. Are there any cars near by?" Mei Lin scanned around the plaza, "no.not that I can see," she said, making Syaoran once again sigh, "Wait! No! There's a car! It's barley visible, hidden by those bushed, but I can see it!" Syaoran paused on the other end. His voice came out gruff and strained, "Mei Lin, go get the girls. Get in your cars, and get out of there as fast as you can. GO!" Mei Lin hung up and started to run. "GUY'S GET IN THE FUCKING CARS!" she screamed, fear overcoming her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran heard her hang up, and turned to the guys. "There's trouble! Let's go!" He would kill himself if anything happened to Sakura.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The girls starred at Mei Lin for a couple of seconds, before seeing the fear in her eyes, and getting up, running to the cars. "What the hell is going on?" Tomoyo screamed, strapping on her seatbelt as Mei Lin fumbled with the keys. "No time to explain! Let's just get the fuck outta here!" They gripped the seats tightly as Mei Lin pulled out, turning sharply and screeching out of the parking lot, Naoko and the others not far behind. They had barley reached the road, when the building behind them exploded, sending heat waves through the air. The glass shattered, sending fragments flying through the air with brick and ruble. Sakura screamed, ducking down into her seat, and throwing her hands over her head. Her whole body shook with fear. This was not what she had expected her first day as a Wolf to be like!  
  
"Stay down!" she heard Tomoyo shout. They continued to race down the street, as Tomoyo pulled out her gun. She loosened her seat belt, and turned around in her seat. Her eyes filled with confusion. Naoko, Chiharu and Rita were racing up not far behind them, but no one was following them. "What the hell? Mei Lin.no one's chasing us!" Mei Lin glanced through the rearview mirror, "What the fuck's going on?" Tomoyo sank uneasily into her seat, "It must be a trap! They wouldn't try to blow us up, then just let us get away!" Mei Lin glanced up at her uneasily, "Tomoyo.didn't it seem as if they waited until we were clear of the building until they blew it up?" Tomoyo paled, "What the hell are they playing at?!?!"  
  
She turned to Sakura, "Call Syaoran quick, and tell him what happened." Sakura nodded, and clumsily pulled out her phone, her whole body was still shaking. She paused unsure of what to say, and listened to Syaoran pick up. "Hello?" Sakura bit her lip, "Hello?" he said again, growing more impatient, "Umm.hi." Sakura squeaked. This time Syaoran paused. "Sakura?" Sakura swallowed, trying to regain her confident voice, "Yea." She heard Syaoran sigh, "Put Tomoyo or Mei Lin on." Sakura pulled the phone from her ear and stared at it. 'So now he doesn't even want to talk to me?' She thrust the phone at Tomoyo who took it, somewhat puzzled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran waited until he heard Tomoyo answer. "Tomoyo, where are you? Did you get away ok?" "Were fine! Were fine!" Tomoyo said, though she didn't feel fine at all, "We got away, the building exploded, but no one chased us, and. and it was almost as if they waited for us to get out before blowing it up." Syaoran furrowed his brow, "What?" "You heard me!" came Tomoyo's impatient reply. She wanted answers, and she wanted them now.  
  
Syaoran gripped the steering wheel, "Alright. Tell Mei Lin to head towards Sakura's house.I think someone's after her." "Bloods!" Tomoyo spat out. Syaoran nodded, "Were not sure yet, but they've had a couple opportunities to kill her. they must want her alive." Tomoyo gulped, "no. they can'." "Tomoyo calm down, I can't take you freaking out right now..." Syaoran cut her off. He paused and took a deep breath, "Its not safe for her anymore. Take her home, tell her to get some stuff, and then bring her back to our place. We have to keep a close watch on her." Syaoran hung up, and gazed intently at the road. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. He didn't know what it was, but something about her made him feel alive again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura glanced uneasily at Tomoyo as she handed back her cell phone. "What's going on?" she asked. Tomoyo gave her a weak smile, "We're not too sure yet. Were going to take you home to pick up a few things, clothes and what not, then will head back to our place." Sakura's eyes widened at the thought of home, but she nodded in agreement. She just prayed to God that her father wasn't home.  
  
A few minutes later they pulled into her driveway. "Well wait here," Mei Lin said, "Go get your stuff and come back." Sakura nodded and headed to the door. When she had stepped inside Mei Lin turned to Tomoyo, "What the hell is going on?" Tomoyo shrugged her shoulders, "Someone really doesn't want Sakura to become a Wolf."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura stepped through the door and looked around. This time she didn't make the mistake of assuming she was safe. She tiptoed to the living room, and then the study, making sure her father wasn't anywhere to be seen. Sighing in relief, she headed to the stairs, then stopped abruptly. Her throat was burning, and she felt over heated. "To much excitement," she murmured to herself. Sakura turned around and made her way to the kitchen. She missed her old house, no matter if it contained her father. In moments when he wasn't around, it was always so peaceful and calm.  
  
She pushed open the door, and stopped dead when she heard a loud thud. Opening the door again she saw her father sitting on the ground rubbing his head. Pity over took her, and she ran to help him up. "Oh father! I'm sorry! Are you ok?" She stepped back almost at once. 'What am I doing? He's drunk again! I can smell it!' He looked at her, fire burning in his eyes, before lashing out and striking her. Sakura's own anger surged, as she stumbled back. 'No! I won't take this! I promised myself I'd never let him hit me again!' Sakura straightened up, and stepped forward hitting him back.  
  
He lost his balance, falling back and knocking a few dished off the counter. Sakura saw the shock in his eyes. He hadn't expected her to fight back. Looking down at his feet Sakura could barley hear him mumble nonsense, before he leaned back against the cupboards and closed his eyes. Sakura sighed. He had probably passed out again.  
  
She turned and walked to the fridge, searching for something to drink. Unseen, her father stood back up. He started towards the door, then changed his mind, his drunken rage once again coming into play. Reaching for a steak knife he made his way over to Sakura's form. She stood on tiptoe, reaching up for a glass.  
  
Sakura let out a surprised cry as she felt the cold metal dig into her flesh.  
  
Author's Note: So there's chapter 6! Hope you guys liked it, sorry it was kind of short! I'll have the next chapter up hopefully in the next couple of days! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanx a lot!  
  
Ja ne ~Fallen Angel 


	7. Ch 7

Here's chapter 7. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I was swamped with work! I'll try to take WAY shorter on getting the next chapter out. Thank you once again to everyone who has reviewed! My regards to you all! Please continue to review! Hope ya enjoy!  
  
Sorry, I've been tiring to upload this since Tuesday, but the site wouldn't let me! For some reason it's not letting my upload any thing, or even create a new account to upload things from! If anyone knows what's going on could you please tell me?  
  
" " Talking ' ' Thoughts *~*New scene  
  
On with the story.  
  
Reaching for a steak knife he made his way over to Sakura's form. She stood on tiptoe, reaching up for a glass.  
  
Sakura let out a surprised cry as she felt the cold metal dig into her flesh.  
  
She staggered forwards, grabbing her arm, feeling the hot blood make contact with her fingers. Another cry erupted from her throat. Sakura turned around, ducking out of the way just in time as her father jabbed the knife through the air. She slammed against the wall, screaming, as her wounded arm made contact, leaving a smear of blood behind. He leapt at her again, and Sakura quickly moved out of the way. She backed up against the counter. He was blocking her only way out. Sakura took a deep breath as he drew near. With a quick motion, she used her hands to prop her self up, kicking her father in gut, and flinging her body over the counter.  
  
She gasped in agony, as she made it to the other side. Her arm raged in pain from the recent pressure she had applied on it. She heard her father recovering on the other side. Sakura closed her eyes tightly, and took a deep breath before dashing for the door. She could here him behind her, but she continued to run. Bursting through the door, Sakura turned to rush down the hallway, but didn't get too far. Her father was behind her in an instant, striking a blow to her back, and making her fall to the ground. She clutched her arm, and looked at the enraged figure hovering before her. 'This is it.' Sakura closed her eyes and waited for the worst.  
  
She heard her father give a startled cry, and then a scream of rage. Sakura snapped her eyes open to see Syaoran pinning her father against the wall, twisting his arm behind his back. She stared at them in awe until her brain registered what was going on. "No!" she said quietly. Sakura stood up slowly, still clutching her arm, "NO!" she screamed this time, "NO! Syaoran let him go! Don't hurt him!" Syaoran stared at her in amazement. This man had just been attacking her, and she didn't want him to get hurt? "Syaoran please!" Sakura pleaded, hot tears now pouring down her face, " Let my father go! He's drunk! It's not his fault! He doesn't mean it!"  
  
Syaoran opened his mouth to object, but he saw the look in her eyes, and slowly released the man. He huffed in anger, before giving Syaoran a slight shove, and stumbling out of the room. Syaoran rushed over to Sakura as she collapsed on the floor sobbing. He gingerly placed a hand on her shoulder, not quite knowing what to do. "Sakura.don't worry.. everything's going to be ok." Sakura covered her face with her hands trying to control her emotions. She never wanted to cry in front of Syaoran. She didn't want him to know she was weak.  
  
The blood was still dripping down her arm, and she was surprised when Syaoran took off his shirt, tying it in a Knot under the wound (To stop the blood flow). He still had on a t-shirt, but even that had traces of her blood on it. 'Great! Now I'm ruining his clothes' Sakura thought. She didn't know what possessed her, but she suddenly flung around, gripping Syaoran's shirt, and burying her head in his chest. He sat there in shock, not sure what to do. His stomach twisted, and his whole body seemed to ach, seeing her in pain. "Sakura, it's alright, your going to be ok," he said, and loosely wrapped his arms around her. "No." came her muffled reply. Sakura pulled back and looked him in the face, "Nothing is going to be ok.Syaoran I.. I hit my own father!" Syaoran just starred at her in shock.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo and Mei Lin sat on Sakura's bed, waiting patiently. Sakura sat beside them, taking nervous sips from a glass of water, and trying to decide where to start. "Maybe it will help if we ask you questions?" Tomoyo offered. Sakura looked at her for a second, before nodding, and turning her attention back to the glass. Her arm had been taken care of, but she wasn't feeling any better. Her horrible secret had been discovered. The secret that made her different from everyone else, unworthy of their company.  
  
"How long has your dad been beating you?" Mei Lin asked softly. Sakura cringed and kept her eyes on the glass, ".Since I was eight." Tomoyo stiffened. This was more serious than they had thought. Sakura noticed their surprise and quickly continued on, "But it's not his fault. None of it is. It's just when he's drunk.he doesn't mean it." "Oh Sakura!" Tomoyo blurted out, "How can you say that? He doesn't have the right! He doesn't have the right to touch you!" Sakura's eyes widened. She knew Tomoyo meant well, but anger flared up inside of her. "NO!" Sakura yelled, abruptly standing up, "It's my fault! I made him angry! I should have known better!" She paused to take a deep breath, calming down as she tried to hold back the tears. "Do you know how much it hurts? Do you how bad I feel? I.I hate him.and he's my own father." Sakura buried her head in her hands, and sunk back down onto the bead as her tears began to flow.  
  
Mei Lin wrapped her in a tight hug, and Tomoyo bit her lip trying to control her own tears. "I hate him." Sakura whispered from Mei Lin's arms, ".I'm such a horrible person." Mei Lin tightened her grip, "No Sakura. You're not a horrible person, and don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise! Your one of the nicest, sweetest people I know." Sakura sniffled, and clamed down, but she continued to shake uncontrollably. "Were here for you Sakura.We always will be. Were your family." Tomoyo said softly. Sakura lifted her head to look at them. They really truly cared about her. For the first time in her life Sakura felt loved.  
  
She nodded, and took a deep breath, "Thank you." Tomoyo smiled, "Anytime." The three girls sat in a peaceful silence before Mei Lin spoke again, "So.does your mom know?" Sakura stiffened and clenched her fists. She slowly shook her head before speaking, "No. She ran away when I was 6."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran punched the bag repeatedly. Eriol watched nearby, raising an eyebrow at his obvious anger. "You can calm down a bit you know. It's not going to hit you back." Syaoran shot him a glare and picked up his water bottle. "Shut up Eriol." Eriol shrugged his shoulders and sat down, as Syaoran continued to glare at him. In frustration, Syaoran finally broke his stare and turned around, punching the wall. He stayed leaning against the wall for a couple minutes before finally speaking. "I just don't get it."  
  
Eriol smiled, he knew Syaoran would crack and want to talk sooner or later. "She." Syaoran shook his head, "He almost killed her.and she wouldn't let me lay a single finger on him." He turned to Eriol, his eyes burning in anger and confusion. "I just don't understand her!" Eriol smiled and nodded, "So you mean you care for her, and you don't want her to get hurt?" Syaoran glared at him again. "No! I can't stand her.I just don't think anyone has a right to hit her like that.she's too innocent!" Eriol raised and eyebrow before responding, "You sure about that? I mean she killed a man a few nights ago." Syaoran opened his mouth to respond, but snapped it shut when he realized what Eriol was doing. "I guess your right." He sated before turning to walk away. He knew Eriol was still trying to find out the truth.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura sat alone in her room trying to finish up her homework. "I hate this!" she groaned. She had been sitting there, staring at the page for the last hour but so far she had not been able to concentrate. She almost wished Syaoran would do the whole thing for her again, but she knew that wouldn't help. She needed to know this for the test. Her stomach growled, making Sakura giggle slightly, "I guess a quick snack break couldn't hurt." She leapt up from her bed and rushed to her door, sprinting across the hallway and down the stairs. "You seem to be in a hurry!" Eriol laughed as she rushed past. "Just getting a snack!" Sakura called out.  
  
She pushed open the door, looking up to see Syaoran starring at her. He was holding a soapy cloth, a plate in the other hand. Sakura quickly diverted her gaze, and made her way to the cupboard. Pulling down a plate, she grabbed a box of cookies and headed to the table. She poured a couple on to the plate, and ate them silently, aware of Syaoran's gaze still on her. "How's your arm?" he asked causally. Sakura was relieved that the silent tension was somewhat broken, "Better."  
  
She slowly nibbled the last cookie then got up to put the box away. "Oh no, don't, I'll do it," she said as Syaoran picked up her plate. He looked at her outstretched hand before giving her a soft grin. "I'll wash, you dry." Sakura smiled and nodded in agreement. She liked when he was pleasant like this.not getting on her nerves.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Tomoyo move over! I want to hear what's going on to!" Mei Lin whined. "Shhh!" Tomoyo hushed. Jess laughed at the two of them crowding the kitchen door, "Come on girls, I think they'll want they're privacy!" Mei Lin sighed and sauntered back across the room. She sat down in his lap with a pleading look. "But I just can't help it!" she pouted. Jess smiled and shook his head; "I'm going to have to handcuff you to the couch or something!" Mei Lin's eyes lit up and she moved her mouth to his ear, "That could be interesting," she whispered, while softly nibbling on his lobes. He laughed at this and pulled her back around into a soft kiss.  
  
"Anyone seen Naoko?" Kado asked, walking into the room. Eriol shook his head and Kado sighed, "I guess I'll check the Kitch." "NO!!!" Tomoyo yelled, getting up from beside Eriol and rushing to stop him. "The kitchen is occupied!" Kado raised an eyebrow and turned to Eriol for an explanation. Eriol just chuckled softly, "The girls are up to something again. I don't want any part of it." Kado laughed and shook his head, "I should have known!"  
  
"Oh this is so perfect!" Tomoyo and Mei Lin squealed together.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura took the dish from Syaoran, blushing slightly when they're hands touched. Silence still hung around them, but it was pleasant and comfortable. "Why do you let him do it?" Syaoran's soft voice brought her back to reality. She frowned and looked at the ground. "I don't let him do it." Syaoran cut her off, his voice taking a serious tone, "I mean why do you let him get away with it? You can charge him? You can fight back." Sakura looked up at him hard, "No." Syaoran just shook his head at her in amazement. "That Jackass deserves to pay Sakura!"  
  
He winced, feeling her hand make sharp contact with his face. Her eyes burned with rage, "Don't you ever dare call my father that again!" Syaoran stared coldly back at her. He had gone through years of training, yet he missed one of the simplest attacks possible. "I just don't get you!" he yelled at her, "One minute your father is beating the crap out of you, and the next your praising his name." Sakura seethed, her hatred for him building up. "My father is a good man! He never meant to hurt me." Syaoran stared at her in disbelief, "Never meant to hurt you? For God's sake! He attacked you with a Knife! He tried to kill you!" Sakura shook her head, "That wasn't his fault! He was drunk! I made him angry! He didn't mean it!"  
  
Syaoran took a step forward making Sakura instinctively stepped backwards. "He didn't mean it? Would he still have not meant it if he had killed you? What would have happened if I wasn't there?" Sakura threw her hands up in disbelief, "Oh! So that's what this is all about! You just want me to congratulate you for being the hero! For saving my ass again!" Syaoran shook his head, "What the hell are you talking about?" Sakura was the one who took a step forwards this time, but Syaoran held his ground, "Let me tell you something! I don't always need your help! I can take care of myself!"  
  
"Yea, cause your doing such a great job so far!" Syaoran countered. Sakura glared at him, "You're so arrogant aren't you! Well let me tell you something Syaoran Li, you're not all that! I can't understand how anyone could possibly ever love you! You're so shallow and cold! It makes me sick to my stomach just hearing your voice!" Syaoran's eyes turned icy, and deadly. No one except Sakura had ever been able to endure this glare. "Whatever. I don't want you going near your father again." He started to turn, but Sakura quickly grabbed his arm.  
  
"You have no right! You can't tell me what to do!" She yelled. "I can, and I just did!" Syaoran yelled back. Sakura narrowed her eyes, "You can't just give me orders! You don't own me!" Their faces were now inches apart, as they glared into each other's intense eyes. In the following seconds of silence that followed Sakura didn't know what possessed her, but suddenly the gap between their faces was filled, and she felt his soft lips brush against hers. Almost instantly they both pulled back. "I'm sorry." they both muttered in union. Syaoran turned away, facing the sink, and Sakura immediately rushed out of the room. She sprinted past the startled faces in the living room, and upstairs, slamming her bedroom door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran gripped the counter staring at nothing in particular. What the hell had he just done? He had just kissed Sakura, the girl he hated, the girl he couldn't stand.He took a deep breath and shut his eyes. 'What the hell is happening to me?' He never lost his cool. He always had the upper hand of every situation, yet it was different when Sakura was around. She didn't just accept his orders. He had to put up a fight to win.and in the long run, he didn't know if it was him who would be victorious. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura sank down on her bed, placing a hand gently on her lips. 'What did I just do?' She had kissed Syaoran. She closed her eyes in concentration, 'Great! Now he's going to think I like him!' She ran her tongue over her lips, and couldn't help when a small blush formed on her cheeks. That had been her first kiss.even if it was to that jerk; it was something she would always remember. 'Why did I kiss him in the first place?' Sakura racked her brain, but couldn't find an answer. She hated him so much.yet.there was just something about him. She immediately shook her head. So what he had saved her life.and he had a nice body.and smile.and eyes.Sakura began to trail off into a dream world, but quickly caught herself. 'No. Don't even think that. He's a cold-hearted bastard, incapable of love.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Morning Sakura!" Chiharu said in a singsong voice, shaking the girl. Sakura groaned and rolled over, "noooo.. five more minutes" Chiharu shook her head sternly, "If you don't get up now, you're going to be late." When Sakura didn't respond she slyly added on, "Or do you want me to go get Syaoran and a bucket of water again?" At the mention of his name Sakura shot up, "I'm up!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That was some fight last night!" Mei Lin said, winking at Syaoran. "Whatever," he mumbled. "Seriously!" Mei Lin continued, "The whole house could hear you two going at it!" Syaoran shot her a warning glance and Mei Lin quickly piped down. Along the hallway they could here Sakura's cheerful humming as she jingled her car keys. She entered the Kitchen, and flashed Mei Lin a smile, making sure not to make eye contact with Syaoran. Syaoran did the same, dropping his eyes immediately to his food. A smile appeared on Mei Lin's face as she watched the tension between the two grow. Something she wasn't aware of must have happened last night.  
  
"Well I'm off to school! I'll see you later Mei Lin!" Sakura said cheerfully and turned to leave. She had almost reached the door when Syaoran called out, "Wait." Sakura stopped and slowly turned around to face him questioningly. "Mei Lin, take Sakura to school, we still don't know who's following her or why." Sakura's eyes widened, "Someone's following me?" Syaoran just glanced at her, before continuing, "Make sure someone picks her up to." Mei Lin nodded, and stood up. She placed a hand over Sakura's mouth just in time to seal off her complaint about making her own decisions, "I'll be back soon." She nodded to Syaoran and dragged Sakura out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura crossed her arms and glared out the window. Syaoran had once again made another decision about her life, without even consenting her. "He has no right!" she mumbled. Mei Lin glanced over at her and sighed. "Oh come on Sakura. He's only looking out for you. He wants to make sure your safe that's all!" Sakura shook her head, "He doesn't care about me at all! He's just looking for another aspect of my life that he can control!" She squeezed her eyes shut remembering the kiss. Hopefully he would pretend it never happened, otherwise he could use it as a perfect weapon against her.  
  
Mei Lin shrugged her shoulders, "Believe whatever you want, but I suggest you look deep into your heart before you pass anymore judgments on him." Sakura glanced up at her. What did that mean? She shook her head and turned back to the window. She just had to survive this day at school, and then figure out how to avoid Syaoran for the rest of the night. 'Defiantly Doable!' Sakura smiled, her lips were still tingling from the previous night.  
  
Mei Lin glanced over at the look on Sakura's face and smiled. "Someone will pick you up at 2:30! Wait in the front k?" Sakura nodded, and gave her a hug before climbing out of the car.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura yawned, and stretched her arms as she happily walked to her locker. The day was finally over and she couldn't wait to get out of here. Missy and the rest of her 'friends' had been getting on her nerves all day. Since she met Tomoyo and the others, these girls just seemed like a total waste of time. She had tried so hard to concentrate on their pointless conversations, but her mind kept wandering somewhere else. Sakura blushed and brushed the thought aside, she placed a finger on her lips, and turned her face downwards to try and hide her smile.  
  
Reaching her locker, she dumped in her books, and began to fill up her backpack. She glanced down at her watch. Five minutes to spare. Sighing, Sakura picked up her math textbook, and shut her locker. Her eyes feel on a piece of paper slowly fluttering to the floor. 'Must have fallen out.' She bent down to pick it up, and then stuffed it in her book. Pausing, Sakura pulled it back out and glanced at it uncertainly. Her fingers timidly found their way across the fold, and she pulled the sheet open. She gasped and her eyes widened in shock.  
  
'I warned you.'  
  
Author's Note: Finally done chapter 7! I know there wasn't much action, but I'll make up for it in the chapters to come. Once again, I apologize for my slowness in updating. I'll try to have chapter 8 out as soon as possible! Please Review!  
  
Ja ne ~Fallen Angel 


	8. Ch 8

Chapter 8. Here's the next chapter! I tried to work my butt off so I could update a lot sooner to make up for what happened with chapter 7! Once again I'm really sorry! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I love you all, and please continue to review! Hope ya enjoy!  
  
" " Talking ' ' Thoughts *~*New scene  
  
On with the story.  
  
Her fingers timidly found their way across the fold, and she pulled the sheet open. She gasped and her eyes widened in shock.  
  
'I warned you.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey!" Naoko greeted Sakura as she stumbled into the car, "How was school?" Sakura gave her a weak smile and shrugged her shoulders. "Fine," She mumbled and sank back into the seat. Naoko glanced worriedly over at her, "You sure everything's ok?" Sakura nodded and gave another fake smile, "Yea, just another tiring day at school." Naoko nodded and smiled back, however still unconvinced.  
  
When she pulled into the parking lot, Sakura quickly mumbled "thanx," before sliding out, grabbing her bag and slouching to the door. She plastered a fake smile on her face before opening the door and greeting everyone inside. "Hey!" Tomoyo called out and waved her over. Sakura smiled and walked over to the group. "How's your arm?" Rita inquired. Sakura smiled and patted it gently, "Great! I can barley feel it anymore!" She turned to give Tomoyo a reassuring smile, "I'm gonna head upstairs and get a start on my homework! I'll see you guys at dinner!" Tomoyo nodded and picked up a magazine. She had a gut feeling that there was something Sakura wasn't telling her.  
  
Sakura quickly ran up the stairs, her backpack banging against her with every step. She slowed down as she reached the last steps, and turned right, heading towards her bedroom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran sighed, stepping back inside, and sliding the door shut. He might as well go downstairs before Mei Lin comes looking for him. He had spent the whole day in isolation trying to gather his thoughts. Since he had arrived they had only had two major run-ins with the Bloods, and it worried him that the other gang seemed to be taking no extra interest in them. He thought they had killed Jason (Refer to Ch. 5 + 6) off as an attempt to get him in Tokyo, but so far they hadn't made a move. He furrowed his brow in frustration, not only were they not going after him, but someone was after Sakura. "What did she do?" Syaoran shook his head and opened his bedroom door.  
  
He stepped out into the hall and immediately caught sight of her. Something was wrong, he could tell. A sour expression caught her normally cheerful lips, and her eyes seemed lost and confused. She didn't seem to notice him, but continued to slowly drift down the hall. "How's your arm?" he asked softly as she approached. Sakura was jolted out of her thoughts and stared at him for a second before reality came back to her. "Fine," she mumbled, dropping her gaze to the floor. He nodded and looked her over carefully. She looked so fragile and lost. Something was defiantly wrong. "Sakura." he started slowly, then changed his mind, "Do you know why there's people after you?" She quickly glanced up at him and shook her head. Her eyes started to slowly wander down to his lips. Sakura absently ran her tongue over her own and felt her cheeks slightly colour.  
  
He sighed, running a hand through his messy hair, and his eyes caught hold of a piece of paper scrunched in her hand. "What's that?" he asked, nodding in the direction. Sakura's eyes widened, and she quickly stuffed the paper behind her back. "Nothing." His eyes narrowed, "If it was nothing, you would have no problem showing me." Sakura narrowed her eyes in return, "It's none of your God damn business Li," she spat out icily. Syaoran immediately took hold of her wrist, "Don't lie to me." Sakura tried to pull back, but he tightened his grip. "Let go of me!" she screamed, and beat her free hand against his chest. Syaoran didn't respond, but kept a firm grip on her.  
  
She raised her face to glare at him, and he noticed the tears welling up in her eyes. Surprised, he quickly let his grip slip and took a step back. He hadn't meant to hurt her. Sakura spun and in an instant had slammed her bedroom door in his face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo heard the screaming from the living room below and quickly stood up, "What the hell is going on?" She started for the stairs, but Jess quickly grabbed her wrist. "Don't. It will pass over soon.He'd never hurt her." Tomoyo nodded and sank back down. If Syaoran laid one finger on Sakura, she'd personally see to his death.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura slammed the door, and dropped her bag. She crumpled the note in her fist and threw it at the wall. 'Why does he have to be so difficult?' She sank down onto her bed, and switched on her stereo before wiping away her tears.  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you?  
  
You hate everything about me  
  
Why do you love me?  
  
' Great' Sakura thought, as she pulled a pillow to her chest, 'Even the music is against me!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* Syaoran stood in shock in the hallway. This had never happened to him before. He had never frozen, not knowing what to do. He heard music blare from Sakura's room and cringed at the lyrics. 'No.' he shook his head and took a deep breath. She was impossible. He could never love her. Making up his mind, Syaoran stormed up to the door, throwing it opened without knocking. Sakura looked up at him in shock, but quickly recovered and glared at him.  
  
"Get out!" she hissed. Syaoran shut the door behind him and made his way over to her. "Turn off the music." She continued to glare at him. "NOW!" Sakura jumped at his sudden outburst, and quickly obeyed. "What?" she asked, her face flushed in anger. "Where is it?" Syaoran questioned. Sakura just stared at him, "Where's what?" "You know what I mean!" he replied angrily. Sakura's gaze momentarily slipped to the paper on the floor, and Syaoran quickly turned around.  
  
She scrambled up, trying to push past him, and reach it first. How could she be so stupid to just leave it out in the open? Sakura lunged for it, but instantly felt his strong arms surround her. It was just like the night she had tried to run away. He quickly swung her up, dropping her on the bed, and leaving her powerless against him. She closed her eyes in despair and bit down hard on her lip as he bent over to get the note. She heard him open it, but kept her eyes tightly shut. There was a long silent pause, before she heard him speak again.  
  
"Sakura.who wrote this?" She was surprised, his voice came out soft and calm, not at all demanding and forcefully like a moment again. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him, "I.I don't know." He nodded in understanding and glanced over the note again. "Where did you find it?" "In my locker." she muttered. Another uncomfortable silence settled across the room. "Where are the others?"  
  
Sakura looked up at him sharply, "What others?" The anger began to return to his face, "Sakura don't lie to me! I know this can't be the first one!" Sakura looked down, her glare boring a hole through her sheets, "It's not your problem. Don't get involved!" "Like hell it's not my problem!" Syaoran now yelled at her, "Your part of our gang, your problems are our problem!" He stopped when he noticed Sakura shaking, silent tears pouring down her face. He sighed and walked over, sitting down beside her, "Sakura I'm sorry.I didn't mean to yell." Sakura shook her head, but didn't look up.  
  
"No." she whispered, "I just don't want this. Any of this." She looked up at him, and Syaoran felt a sharp jab seeing the pain in her eyes, "I'm not cut out for this life style! I mean this is a gang for Christ's Sake! People die.people are murdered.people." he last words were cut off as Syaoran quickly lowered his head to hers. She felt his warm lips brush against her own and her eyes widened in shock. She tensed, for a moment, before willing herself to be taken, and sinking into the kiss. Her lips responded to his and he slowly deepened the kiss. Sakura's mind raced with a million questions, 'What is he doing? What am I doing? What the hell is .' He slowly broke the kiss and pulled back, wiping away a tear from her soft face. "You don't have to do this alone Ying Fa," he simply said before getting up and leaving her dazed and confused on her bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mei Lin furrowed her brow and crossed her arms below her chest. "Wait. Can you run through that one more time?" Syaoran gave her an impatient glare and Eriol tried to stifle a laugh. Mei Lin glared at them both and shook her head, "Ok, so basically, someone is following Sakura? They don't want her to become a wolf for some unknown reason? And now they're leaving her threatening notes?" "Good enough, " Jess said, slipping an arm around Mei Lin's shoulder. She beamed proudly and looked up at Syaoran to continue.  
  
He shook his head in disgust and started again, "We have no clue who is following her, although are best bet is the Bloods." "But we don't know why!" Mei Lin cut in. Syaoran shot her another glare and she smiled sheepishly. "Why don't we get some of are own men to follow her?" Todd spoke up. Syaoran nodded, and shot Mei Lin another warning glare before continuing, "Yea, I was getting to that. We need to keep a close eye on her at all times. But just following her around is still risky."  
  
Eriol pondered for a second, "We could always take her out of school, but that may draw some unwanted attention. Suppose someone called her father? We can't risk anyone finding out she's part of are gang." Syaoran nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Someone must know if they're doing this to her?" Kado added his input, "and for some reason they really don't want her in." "What about her father?" Takashi blurted out. Syaoran closed his eyes in concentration, "No. It couldn't be him. If he wanted her back, he'd have called the police or something. He's probably still too drunk off his ass to even notice she's gone."  
  
Mei Lin rolled her eyes at the group, "Oh you guys are impossible! You need a woman's brains to solve this! Why not just enroll me in school with her? I can keep a close eye on her until vacation." Syaoran gave her a small smile and nodded, "That could work.but it would take a couple days to get you registered." "Of course it will work! It's my plan after all!" Mei Lin announced. She stood up, flipped her hair and made her dramatic exit. Syaoran just shook his head. He still couldn't believe they were related.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo looked up at Eriol pleadingly, "Please! Please! Please!" Eriol sighed and shook his head. "No Tomoyo, Mei Lin has to do this alone. If you were to all sign up at once, don't you think someone would take notice?" Tomoyo just pouted and crossed her arms, "It's so unfair! Mei Lin gets to have all the fun!" "Damn right!" Mei Lin cheered from across the room, earning a glare from Tomoyo. "How did I ever fall for you?" Jess laughed at her energetic state. Mei Lin just stuck out her tongue and continued to dance around the room, "I'm so excited! I get to do high school all over again!"  
  
"What's going on?" Sakura asked as she walked down the stairs. Mei Lin paused for a second, before running over and giving her a big hug. "I get to go to school with you!" Sakura looked surprised but laughed and hugged her back. "It's going to be so awesome!" Mei Lin continued, now twirling Sakura around with her, "We can have all the same classes, and eat lunch together and have all the same."  
  
"Homework?" Tomoyo finished for her. Mei Lin stopped and her face fell, "Shit! I forgot about the work!" Tomoyo smiled triumphantly, "I guess I don't feel as bad about not going now!" Mei Lin rolled her eyes, "I'll just pay someone off!" "Like hell you will!" Syaoran said entering the room, "If you want to do this mission, your going to do it properly." Mei Lin sighed and plunked down on the couch. "Fine, fine! But things better start to get more interesting around here! I'm dying of boredom!"  
  
Sakura laughed, and sat down beside Mei Lin. She looked up to see Syaoran watching her intently, and quickly dropped her gaze, "So um.why are you coming to my school anyways?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes in concentration, and slowly, yet gracefully moved around the training room. He held his sword up, taking a fighting stance and calmly breathed in. It was a way to relax, to relieve all the stress from pervious days. He had started the art when very little, and had not yet been willing to give it up. He stepped around the room in slow motions, twirling his sword and slowly thrusting it into the air. 'Concentrate!' his mind demanded, but he was failing miserably.  
  
He had kept himself busy all yesterday, staying around everyone as much as possible, burying himself in his work. Now everyone had gone their separate ways, Sakura in her room studying, after another hard day at school, Mei Lin and Jess off doing God knows what, Eriol treating Tomoyo to a romantic dinner. He sighed, the others were off in their own privacy as well and now he was all alone to his thoughts. He hadn't slept the previous night, and he wasn't sure if he would be able to again tonight. He just couldn't get her off his mind. 'Why the hell did I kiss her?'  
  
The question raced over and over in his mind. 'Two times now.' Syaoran sighed. This wasn't like him. He never lost his head. He thought each action out perfectly before he did it. What the hell was she doing to him? Syaoran stood up and wiped the sweat of his brow. He had to get her out of his mind. After all, she was just another girl.just another helpless pathetic girl.  
  
Shaking his head, he closed his eyes once again in deep concentration. He stayed still in his stance for numerous minutes, before thrusting forward without warning and taking his rage out on the air. In a series of quick swipes and jabs he moved across the room in a graceful dance, fighting off the invisible enemy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura walked through the hallways carrying a glass of cool lemonade. She needed to talk to Syaoran. They had been avoiding each other since last night, and it was driving her subconscious insane. Hesitantly, she stood by the training room doors and cleared her throat. 'Ok Sakura. You can do this. No biggy!' She knocked on the door and waited a couple minutes for an answer, but none came. Slowly, Sakura turned the knob and stepped into the room.  
  
She saw Syaoran moving around in a series of complex moves, and her mouth dropped in awe. She watched as he danced around, showing off his great skill and concentration. Her eyes dropped to his shirtless body, and a small blush crept across her face. "Um.Syaoran?" she called out. He didn't answer her, but continued to move around. "Syaoran!" she called louder, and sighed in exasperation when he didn't answer.  
  
Sakura took a step onto the mat and called even louder, "Syaoran! I need to talk to you!" Her annoyance grew, as he still seemed not to take notice of her. That was when Sakura realized he was getting closer. She starred at him, her feet unwilling to move, as his body crossed the room towards her. Her hand gripped the class tighter. 'He knows you're here! He's just playing with you!' she tried to reassure herself, but her doubt quickly grew. She commanded her feet to move, but she felt glued to the spot. Terror over took her as he drew even closer. 'This is not the way to go!' her mind screamed, but her body wouldn't react.  
  
Twirling around in a skilled motion, Syaoran brought his sword swinging roughly, thrusting it out, and stopping the blade mere inches from Sakura's face. She tired to scream, but her voice refused her call. She starred at the blade hovering before her with wide eyes, unable to move or even give the slightest squeak. After what seemed like hours a smile appeared on Syaoran's face, and he opened his eyes. Dropping his sword to his side he cocked his head and stared at her with an amused look. It took Sakura seconds to recover before she quickly threw her arm up, soaking him in the lemonade. Syaoran stared at her in disbelief, "You came all the way over here just to throw lemonade at me?" Sakura glared at him and regained her posture, "No, if you must know, I needed to talk to you, and thought you might like a refreshing drink!" Syaoran smirked, "Thanx, I was hot, but I feel better now." Sakura just shook her head and sighed in annoyance. "Look Syaoran, I just thought we could talk! I'm sick of fighting with you constantly! Can't we just be friends?" She didn't mention the kiss, she couldn't. Hopefully they would both just forget it ever happened.  
  
Syaoran looked at her with considerate eyes for a second before sighing in agreement. "I'm willing if you are Kinomoto," he simply stated. Sakura beamed, obviously please with how her proposal went. She reached over grabbing a towel, and tossed it to him. "Of course," he said, drying himself off, "You can't expect the fighting to stop completely." Sakura gave him a mischievous grin, "I'd never dream of it!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No! Put your foot over there! I said shoulder width apart, not as far as you can go!" Syaoran sighed in exasperation as Sakura clumsily tried to take a stance with the distinctly way-to-heavy-for-her sword. He wasn't sure how, but after their peace agreement, she had somehow managed to talk him into teaching her some basic sword moves. "I'm trying!" Sakura wined, as she lost her balance and fell over. "This is a lot harder than shooting a gun!" Syaoran sighed again, and went to help her up.  
  
"You just have to concentrate. Don't let anything distract you. Focus completely on the stance." Sakura nodded, and tried to strike the stance once more. She closed her eyes, biting her lip in concentration, and tried to stop wobbling. Syaoran let a small smile spread across his lips. She looked so adorable concentrating so hard. He quickly shook the thoughts out of his head. This was only Sakura after all. "Is this good?" Sakura called out, shaking a little, but doing her best to remain steady.  
  
"Umm.errmmm. It's getting there." Syaoran stated. He strode over to her and tried to stifle a laugh. Sakura opened her eyes and glare at him, "Shut up! You've had years of practice! This is my first time!" Syaoran nodded, and moved closer to help her, "See you want to have your body angled in more of this direction," he moved one arm gently around her waist, the other guiding her arm, as he slowly shifted her body. Sakura blushed slightly at his touch before a sudden realization overcame her. "Ekk! Syaoran!" she yelled, pushing him back, "You're still all sticky from the lemonade."  
  
Syaoran laughed and raised an eyebrow at her, "And whose fault is that?" Sakura blushed and looked away, "Fine, fine, I admit it! Just don't get me all sticky!" Syaoran licked his lips, "Is that a challenge?" "No!" came Sakura's startled surprise. She slowly began to back away, as he took a step forward. "Syaoran, I'm warning you!" she said, raising the heavy sword up in front of her.  
  
"Is that so." he simply stated. Sakura nodded impishly and backed up further. With a quick motion he disarmed her, leaving her still backing up with out a weapon. "So.what would happen if I did something.say like this?" Sakura gasped as Syaoran grabbed her arm, twirled her around, and pulled her into a big bear hug. "NO!" she shrieked, and burst out laughing. "You're all sticky! Please! Syaoran." she didn't finish her sentence, and burst out laughing as he lifted her kicking feet off the ground. If Sakura had been facing him, she would have noticed the rare grin spreading across Syaoran's face.  
  
She burst out into another fit of giggles as he began to tickle her senseless, "Syaoran.(gasp).please.(gasp).my sides!" But whatever pleas escaped her lips Syaoran remained unheeding. "Well well, it seems as though you two are having quite a good time!" Eriol laughed from the doorway. Sakura and Syaoran froze in shock, before Syaoran quickly released Sakura and they pushed apart. Eriol just laughed viewing the stunned, and now both sticky, Sakura and Syaoran gape at him in surprise.  
  
Author's Notes: So finally done Chapter 8! I know I said there would be more action but umm.it's coming up I promise! I have my exams coming up, but I'll still try to update as quickly as possible! I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter! Amanda Panda you got your wish ne? Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and please continue to do so!!!  
  
Ja ne! ~Fallen Angel 


	9. Ch 9

Here's chapter 9! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I had my last exam yesterday, so I've been studying like crazy! But now summer's finally here and I can hopefully update a lot faster! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed my story so far! It makes it all worth wild! Please review! Anyways, Hope ya enjoy!  
  
" " Talking ' ' Thoughts *~*New scene  
  
On with the story.  
  
Sakura sighed in relief and gave Mei Lin a quick wink before getting up and exiting the classroom. Mei Lin had "transferred" 3 days ago and so far no one was too suspicious of her. In fact Mei Lin was such a good actress, she had almost everyone convinced she was just another preppy airhead.  
  
Right now Sakura just needed to get out of the room and stretch her legs. She had always hated math, but lately she was getting more restless in class. She just couldn't sit there while her teacher drowned on anymore. Glancing at a clock as she slowly drifted down the hall, Sakura groaned inwardly. Half an hour left. How would she ever survive?  
  
Sakura waited until she was out of view of any classroom windows and stopped by a row of lockers. Closing her eyes, she placed her hands on her neck, and slowly rotated it to get out the cranks. "All alone eh?" she heard a soft voice whisper beside her. Sakura immediately snapped her eyes open and turned to see an amused looking blonde beside her. "Chad," she breathed in shock. He smiled at her and nodded. Sakura took a step backwards, fear coursing through her. His face filled with worry, "No! Sakura please! I won't hurt you!" Sakura just shook her head in disbelief. 'What the hell does he want?'  
  
As if reading her thoughts, Chad also took a step back, "I just want to talk. See, were at a far enough distance." He looked at Sakura pleadingly. Sakura froze. What was going on? Was he just trying to trick her? Did he really want to talk? About what? "Y-you're a blood." She finally managed to say. Chad gave her a small smile and nodded, "Yup, have been my whole life. But that's not why I'm here," he bit his lip, then opened his mouth to say something else. Hesitating, he shut it again. It wasn't time.  
  
Suddenly realization flooded over Sakura. She looked at him uncertainly before speaking, "The notes. You wrote them didn't you?" Sakura stood up straighter, determination blazing in her eyes. Chad slowly nodded, "I had to. I had to stop you from making a mistake." Sakura fumed with anger, "My life is not a mistake. I'm perfectly happy with what I'm doing!" Chad looked at her sadly, "Are you Sakura? Are you really?" "Yes!" she almost screamed, but he could instantly see the doubt in her eyes.  
  
"Sakura.they're not your friends.they're not who you think they are." Chad started again, but Sakura interrupted him. "Enough!" she yelled, covering her ears. Sakura fought his against his words in her head. 'Don't let him get to you! It's all a trick! It's all a trick!" "They tried to make you kill someone. What kind of a friend would do that?" Sakura shot her head up at his words, "How.how did you know?" Chad gave her a light smile, "I know about their initiation. That's one reason why I didn't want you to join." He gave her an improving smile, "But luckily you didn't go through with it."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. "I've been watching over you for sometime," Chad continued, "I had to make sure you didn't get hurt." Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Why are you so concerned with my well being?" He sighed and glanced over at her. Sakura was caught off guard by his look. What was it? Longing? Regret? She couldn't read it clearly. "Sakura." he started again, but then paused. Sighing Chad took a small step forward, "If only you knew.but." He looked at her right cheek, and shame immediately crossed his face, "I will never hurt you.I'll never make that mistake again."  
  
Sakura was growing more confused by the minute. He was supposed to be her enemy wasn't he? "What do you want with me?" Chad smiled at her, "That I can only tell you when I'm sure I have your trust." Sakura gave him a puzzled look, "And it doesn't matter at all if you trust me or not?" Chad shook his head, No, I trust you.because I know you'll do what's right." "This is too confusing!" Sakura said shaking her head in frustration. Chad gave her another sad smile. "I'll meet you again.but you can't tell anyone. If you did they wouldn't let me see you.and then I wouldn't be able to warn you."  
  
"Warn me about what?" Sakura searched his eyes, but found no answers. Chad just shook his head. "Give me time Sakura. Trust me. It will be worth it." Sakura stared at him desperately. Was he just messing with her head? "You almost look like.no I shouldn't." Chad said, shaking his head, he looked back up at her, "Sakura don't get to close to them. Any of them.especially Li." "Syaoran?" Sakura asked, "What's wrong with him?" Chad shook his head, "If only."  
  
Sakura was about to yell at him to answer her when her cell phone suddenly rang. She looked down at her bag then back at Chad. "Remember what I said.I'll see you soon." "Wait!" Sakura said. She reached down into her back, trying to find her phone among the clutter. After about five rings she finally found it, and looked back to Chad. He was gone.  
  
Sakura shook her head and answered the phone. "Hello?" "Hey Sakura!" Rita's joyful voice rang out, "Your not in the middle of class are you?" "Nope, just taking a walk" Sakura said, and leaned back against the lockers. "Oh good.Todd! Stop that! I'm on the phone!" she giggled, "Sorry.TODD.Sakura you still there?" "Yea!" Sakura laughed. She heard Rita stifle another giggled, and a loud thud, which she guessed must have been Todd. "Hehe! Sorry Sakura! He's impossible to shop with! I'm just calling to let you in on the news! I know you're in school but I couldn't wait!" Sakura laughed and shook her head, "No, it's ok! So what's the big news?" "Well.Todd phoned his parent's this morning. and I guess you don't know them, but they're really quite grouchy, always nagging everyone, and they don't really approve of much, like me, they've never really warmed up to me, and last year at Christmas, I got his mother these china figures, and she looked at them as if they were the ugliest things in the world, I was so upset, I mean it's the thought that count's right? And it's not like they were ugly, they were actually quite beautiful, which reminds me.HEY! TODD! STOP!" Sakura could hear Rita's loud shouts of protest continue in the background, as Todd's deep voice now boomed on the line. "Hey Sakura! I'm saving you form Rita's brambling! She just excited because I told my parent's about my proposal, and they gave us their blessing."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened, and a smile spread across her face, "That's great T." She stopped abruptly, as she heard Rita yell something followed by a loud smack. "Sakura?" Rita's voice flooded back onto the phone. "Congrats!" Sakura cheered. Rita pouted, "Todd ruined the whole news! I wanted to tell you myself! But isn't it great anyways!" she said, immediately perking up. Sakura laughed, " Yea! We defiantly have to celebrate!" "And so we shall!" Rita cheered, "Oh! By the way, I'm supposed to tell you guys that, Jess is coming to pick you up, and could you please tell Mei Lin the news for me?" "Sure!" Sakura said, her mood had defiantly increased.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mei Lin glanced up as Sakura tried to silently slip back into the classroom. A large smile spread across her face as everyone in the class looked up at Sakura. A few murmured whispers were heard through the room. "Hey!" Sakura whispered as she sat beside Mei Lin. Mei Lin's smile widened, "That's has got to be the longest Washroom break, in the history of washroom breaks!" she whispered back. Sakura's face suddenly reddened in embarrassment, as she became conscious of her classmate's stares and hushed whispers. "Ohhh." she groaned. Mei Lin laughed, and she shot her a glare, "By the way, I have news from Rita."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I so win!" Mei Lin challenged, as she leant back in her seat, and rested her feet on the dashboard. "Fat chance!" Jess countered, "Do you actually think I'm just gonna let you win?" "Yea!" Mei Lin stated, as she stuck out her tongue at him, "'Cause I so obviously won!" Sakura groaned from the back seat, "Can't you guys just agree on a tie?" "NO!" they both yelled at once, making Sakura groan even more.  
  
"Face it," Jess smirked as he turned the corner, "You'll never beat me! You just can't measure up to the superiority that is Jess!" "Oh get over yourself!" Mei Lin laughed, "Of course I can't measure up to something that pathetic! I'm way beyond." "Hey look! Were here!" Sakura yelled enthusiastically. She grabbed her bag, and flung the car door open even before Jess pulled to a full stop.  
  
Tomoyo rushed over to them, "You guys are finally back! We have so much to do! Oh I'm so excited!" Sakura raised an eyebrow, then sighed in desperation, as Mei Lin and Jess piled out of the car, "Which furthermore just proves the fact that I won, and you can't handle the truth," Jess concluded. "Not again!" Sakura groaned and sprinted for the front door, covering her ears. "Trust me you don't want to know!" she called to Tomoyo but didn't slow her pace.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Or this one.or this one.this is nice.hmm, you could always try that.or for a change." Tomoyo bit her lip in concentration and continued to throw clothes over her back to Rita. Sakura suppressed a giggle as she watched Rita try to make her way out from under the pile of garments. "Tomoyo.really.I think we have enough out already," Rita laughed nervously. "Nonsense," Tomoyo said and continued to rustle through the closet, "This is your special night! You have to look perfect! Now then." she said turning around, "Let's experiment!"  
  
The other girls burst out laughing at the look of terror on Rita's face, but Tomoyo shot them a glare, "Don't worry, you guys are next!" Numerous groans could be heard throughout the room. When she finally finished, Tomoyo had Rita clothed in tight black pants with a pale blue halter-top, Chiharu in a red mini skirt with a black spaghetti strap tank top, and Naoko in a knee-length red and black skirt with a white cut off t-shirt. Sakura wore black kakis with a red one strap top, and Mei Lin a black mini skirt and red tube top. Tomoyo herself, dressed in pastel violet tank top and black pants similar to Rita's. All of the girls wore their hair down and flowing, giving them a natural look, which had nonetheless taken them hours to perfect.  
  
Standing back and admiring her work, Tomoyo picked up her purse, "Alright girls! I think were ready to roll!" "Let operation Sakura begin!" cheered Mei Lin as she rushed to the door. Sakura shot Chiharu a questioning look, and she smiled sheepishly. "We're going to get you a man tonight!" Sakura's eyes widened, and she instantly started to protest, but Tomoyo clamped a hand over her mouth. "Shh! The guys are taking extra caution for your safety! If they knew we were scooping out guys for you they'd totally have our asses!" Sakura nodded and waited until Tomoyo had removed her hand before launching a hail of complaints.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And don't I get a say in this?" Sakura continued her launch of questions as she followed Tomoyo out into the main drive way. Tomoyo waved her hands impatiently, "Of course you do, but you can't stop us, so you might as well just give up!" Sakura opened her mouth to once again protest, but quickly closed it when she saw Rita approaching with a grim face. "What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked worriedly. Rita gave them a weak smile and shrugged her shoulders, "New orders."  
  
Eriol and Jess approached them followed by a pissed off Mei Lin. "What's going on?" Tomoyo demanded instantly. Eriol sighed, "We have to be careful, people are still after Sakura, and who knows what they could be planning." "So!" Tomoyo shrugged her shoulders, "Well just keep her close to us all night." Eriol shook his head, "That's the problem. The people following Sakura may know she's part of our gang, but others don't. We need to keep it that way for as long as possible." Tomoyo looked at him and bit her lip, "so.what's happening?" "It's for her own good," Eriol sighed again, "But she can't come with us tonight."  
  
"WHAT!" Tomoyo and Sakura both yelled at the same time. Jess instinctively backed up, he had seen Mei Lin angry too many times to know just how dangerous furious women could be. "That's right," said Syaoran as he reached the fuming girls. "We can't risk her being seen with us." "Then.then I'll sit in a booth by myself!" Sakura spat out angrily. Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her. Obviously her anger amused him. "Wait!" Mei Lin shouted, "That's a great idea! You guys will be upstairs no doubt, and Tomoyo and I can stay down separately with Sakura. We'll just look like a couple of regular clubbers! No one will suspect a thing!" Syaoran looked at her skeptically, "No way."  
  
"Why not!" Mei Lin whined, "We won't talk or even look at you guys! Are tattoo's are more than covered, we can manage by ourselves, and you know for a fact Tomoyo and I can defend Sakura with no problem." Syaoran once again shook his head, "No." "Mei Lin's face grew redder, and her eyes flashed dangerously, "Syaoran you're being so unfair!" Eriol chuckled beside them, which earned him glares all around. "I have to agree with Mei Lin," he said, surprising them all, "The girls are capable of handling themselves. That is." he turned to look all three of them in the eye, "If you agree your all out of there with Sakura at the first sign of trouble."  
  
"Of course!" Tomoyo chimed happily and winked at Sakura. "Success!" Mei Lin shouted, shooting a fist up into the air. "I didn't agree to that!" Syaoran growled, and immediately smothered their happiness. Mei Lin rolled her eyes, "Face it Syaoran. She's coming whether you like it or not. You can leave her behind if you wish, but I guarantee she'll just find some way to follow us." Syaoran glanced at Sakura and she smiled back smugly. "Whatever," he mumbled, and turned to leave.  
  
"Take a car.be careful." Eriol said before giving Tomoyo a quick kiss and following Syaoran with Jess. Rita looked at the girls uncertainly. "I had hoped we could all spend the night together, but what are you gonna do," she said sadly and shrugged her shoulders. Mei Lin winked at her. "Don't worry, he never said anything about us not dancing beside you guys!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran sighed as he trudged up to the club with the others. From the corner of his eye he could see Sakura standing in the long line with Tomoyo and Mei Lin. His heart sank immediately. He didn't want her here. It wasn't safe. What if something happened? His thoughts were interrupted by Eriol's light tap on his shoulder. "You just gonna stand there all day, or are we going in?" Syaoran shot him a glare, and they immediately entered the club, despite the angry protests from the waiting crowd.  
  
The group had barley settled down in the exclusive area above the club, when Syaoran heard the faint ring of his cell phone. "Hey Dad!" a voice rang into his ear. Syaoran rolled his eyes, "What's up?" "Not much!" Mei Lin chirped happily, "just wanted to let you know we got into the club safe!" Syaoran's eyes widened, "Already?" "Yup! We just skipped to the front of the line! Of course we did have to persuade the bumper."  
  
Syaoran inwardly groaned. He was sure he was going to dread what Mei Lin had done. Nonetheless Syaoran heard his own emotionless voice speaking out, "What did you do?" "Awww no faith in me eh Dad?" Mei Lin pouted, "Ah well, it's not me you have to worry about, Sakura's the one who flashed him!" "WHAT!" Syaoran almost fell off his chair in shock, his face burning in anger. He heard Mei Lin's joyful laughter erupt from the phone, "I'm just kidding! Gezze Dad get a grip!" Syaoran scowled, which seemed to make Mei Lin all the more pleased with herself, "Anyways, I better go Dad, see you when I get home! Love ya!" she laughed. Syaoran hung up his phone without delay.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mei Lin hung up her phone with a look of triumph on her face, and turned to see Tomoyo and Sakura returning form the bar. "What are you so happy about?" Sakura laughed, seeing her lit up face. "Oh nothing," Mei Lin smirked, "I just gave 'Dad' a little spook." Tomoyo and Sakura laughed, they both doubted Syaoran had enjoyed his new nickname.  
  
"So what do you want to do now?" Sakura said, looking excitedly around the club. "Dance of course!" Tomoyo cheered, and grabbed both Mei Lin and Sakura's hands, dragging them with her. With in an instant, the girls were on the dance floor, swaying to the music, and trying to breath through fit loads of giggles. "Hey!" Mei Lin shouted over the booming music, "He's kind of cute!" Sakura turned to look at whom Mei Lin was starring at, then stopped. "Wait a second." she said slowly turning back around. Sure enough, both Mei Lin and Tomoyo were staring at her with wide evil grins across their faces. "Oh no!" said Sakura backing away, "No way!"  
  
"Come on Sakura!" chimed Tomoyo grabbing her arm, "It's not like you have a choice anyways!" Mei Lin grabbed her other arm, and the two of them steered Sakura towards the mysterious guy. "Come on! You can't just force me into this," Sakura yelled, trying to fight back, but before she knew it, Tomoyo gave her a wink, whispered "good luck," and they gave her a quick thrust forwards. Sakura was going to yell out in protest again, when she stumbled back into someone. "You ok there?" she heard a deep voice laugh in her ear. Sakura stood back up with the man's help and turned around to thank him.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine.um.thanks." Sakura muttered. She was caught up by his livid blue eyes staring down at her above a genuine smile. She had to admit, he was quite good looking, but Sakura quickly shook her head, and began to move away. "Thanx!" she called out, turning away, but he quickly grabbed her wrist. "Wanna dance?" he asked. Sakura bit her lip and seeing her doubt he quickly added, "Don't worry! I don't bite," with a laugh, his head of rich brown hair shaking. Sakura smiled back, and nodded her head, "Sure! I'd love to!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran sank back into his chair, and surveyed the dance floor below. Beside him, Eriol was once again congratulating Rita and Todd, but he was starting to get bored. His eyes flashed to the dance floor below. He knew he would be able to catch sight of the one person who could hold his interest right now, but quickly pushed the thought to the back of his mind. Darting his eyes across the scene, he quickly caught sight of Tomoyo and Mei Lin dancing, but Sakura was nowhere near them. His heart began to race, as fear over took him. Tightening his grip on his drink, Syaoran continued to dart his eyes across the mass of people, until he finally caught sight of her. Anger immediately swelled inside of him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So what's your name?" they guy asked, flashing Sakura a smile as she danced beside him. "Sakura," she replied happily, "Yours?" "Brett," he replied, "I haven't seen you around here before, you don't come here often then?" Sakura shook her head, "No, this is my first time here." He nodded, and stopped when a slow song came blaring over the speakers. Sakura immediately moved towards him with a smile "You wanna dance?" Brett only answered with a smile, wrapping his arms securely around Sakura's waist. Sakura sighed and leaned her head onto his shoulder. "You know." she started, "It's so nice to meet someone like you. Your not some phony like most of the other guys I know." Brett gave his deep laugh, and pulled back to look her in the face, "Well I guess that means I'm in your good books then huh?"  
  
Sakura smiled and nodded, "You could say that." She was suddenly aware of how close she was to him. How small the distance between their faces was. How.her thoughts were immediately cut off. Brett wrapped her lips in a quick, gentle kiss before pulling back. Sakura smiled at him and rested her head on his chest again; but confusion now over took her. The kiss had been perfect, yet it seemed to lack something. She was suddenly aware of a piercing glare on her back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Syaoran.Syaoran.you ok?" Syaoran snapped out of his trance to see Kado peering at him from across the table. He glanced down at his hand, and saw the crushed glass digging into his flesh. He immediately let go of the broken glass, and stared at the blood flowing form his hand. He had been so caught up in what he had seen, anger burning deep inside of him, that he hadn't even felt the pain. He looked up at the curious faces around him, before slowly standing up. "Were leaving. Now." He grunted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mei Lin made her way to the back wall followed closely by Tomoyo. "Hello?" she yelled into her phone, trying to hear over the pulsing music, "Were leaving. Outside. Now." Mei Lin quickly hung up her phone and turned to face Tomoyo. "That was ummm. 'Dad'," she said worriedly, "He sounded really pissed about something. We have to go." Tomoyo gave her a confused look, but nodded. Suddenly Mei Lin gasped in shock and slapped herself in the head. This earned her another confused look from Tomoyo.  
  
Quickly she scanned the crowd for Sakura. "Don't you realize Tomoyo?" She yelled out in desperation, "Don't you see what we've done?" Tomoyo just raised an eyebrow at her, "What are you talking about?" "Syaoran.we.Sakura. GUY!" Mei Lin stuttered dreadfully. Tomoyo suddenly gasped and brought a hand to her mouth. "Oh Mei Lin! I didn't realize! How could we have missed this!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura smiled and nodded at Brett's request. "I just need a pen!" she yelled back, " "What?" Brett yelled back. "PEN!" Brett gave her a confused look "BEN?" "No!" Sakura said laughing, "Pen!" she made writing motions through the air with her hand. Brett's face lit up, and he nodded in understanding, but before he could do anything, a firm hand was clamped on Sakura's shoulder. "Come on. Were leaving." Said Mei Lin, as she dragged Sakura away. Sakura gave here a weird look and tried to protest, but Mei Lin, pushed her forward. "Wait!" she yelled out, but it was too late. Brett was already out of sight.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sakura yelled when they stepped out of the club. "How do you know that I didn't want him to have my number?" "I just did!" Mei Lin said crossing her arms. "But Mei Lin!" Sakura sighed in exasperation, "I wanted to give it to him!" Tomoyo gave her a small smile, and shook her head; "just trust us on this one ok? Umm.Sakura did you.you and that guy do anything?" Sakura gave them both a bewildered look, "Ummm.we danced and he kissed me, but that's about it.why?" Mei Lin sighed and Tomoyo looked distressed, which started to freak Sakura out, ".Alright.I just have to go back in for a second. It was rude to blow him off like that. I'll be right back." She turned to leave, but a strong hand suddenly caught her wrist. "Were leaving. Now."  
  
Sakura turned to see Syaoran staring at her. His eyes were burning with rage, but his face remained emotionless. Sakura winced from the pressure on her arm, and quickly pulled back, "Ok, you guys go ahead, I'll catch up in a second!" "No." said Syaoran in a clam but stern voice, "We need to leave now." Sakura starred back at him and sighed, "Fine Syaoran, go ahead, I'll find a ride myself!" "No you won't." Syaoran said through gritted teeth. Sakura felt her temper flaring as she glared back at him. She opened her mouth to speak, but her words were cut off by a crisp scream. "RITA!" Sakura yelled and shot her head up in the direction of the voice.  
  
With in an instant she had taken off across the parking lot. She didn't care what was going on, or how she could even possibly help. She just felt an urge to get to Rita as quickly as possible. "Sakura! Wait!" Mei Lin shouted, but Sakura ignored her. With in seconds she could hear heavy footsteps pounding behind her, but Sakura urged her legs onward. She had to reach Rita.  
  
As she rounded the row of cars, Sakura felt distress leap throughout her body. Rita was kneeling on the ground supporting a bleeding Todd, who had no doubt just been in a fight. What shocked her the most was that a figure stood looming over them, and pointing a gun directly at Todd. With out thinking, Sakura lunged forward, but was abruptly stopped as strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back. Their entrance into the scene startled to figure who looked up at them in surprise.  
  
Sakura gasped in shock. Chad stood before her pointing a gun directly at Todd. However, at the sight of her, Chad shifted his gun to point at the ground, and with a smile, gave Sakura a small, curt bow, before turning and slowly walking off.  
  
Syaoran began to pull out his gun, but he felt Sakura lightly touch his arm. "Let him go." Came her soft whisper.  
  
Author's Note: I'll have the next chapter out super fast to hopefully make up for taking so long to upload this one! Hope you guys liked it! Pleas review! 


	10. Ch 10

Chapter 10. Wow! I've finally reached 10 chapters! Anyways, thank you so much for all of the nice reviews! I know some of you wanted Chad dead, but he's going to play a big part! Don't worry! It will all come together in the end! I know I said I would update this really quickly, but it took longer than I expected! So once again my apologies, and I hope you enjoy! Please review!  
  
" " Talking ' ' Thoughts *~*New scene  
  
On with the story.  
  
Syaoran began to pull out his gun, but he felt Sakura lightly touch his arm. "Let him go." Came her soft whisper.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And furthermore you promised to get her the hell outta here if anything went wrong!" Syaoran screamed as he towered over Mei Lin. After the incident with Chad he had sent everyone home with the battered up Todd, making an exception for Sakura and Mei Lin. Sakura now sat, arms folded in the car, while Mei Lin battled it out with Syaoran in the parking lot. "EXCUSE ME! BUT THE DEAL WAS TO 'GET HER OUT OF THE CLUB!' WE WERE OUTSIDE WEREN'T WE?" Mei Lin screamed back. Syaoran gripped his hair in frustration. "You know what I fuckin meant!" he spat. Mei Lin rolled her eyes, "Then make it clearer next time!" Syaoran shot her a deadly glare, but she pressed on.  
  
Dropping her voice, Mei Lin glared back, "Besides, I don't really think that's what's bothering you!" "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Mei Lin shook her head in vexation. "God Syaoran! I mean it's obvious isn't it? I don't know how everyone can see it but you." she shot him a glare, and crossed her arms, "You aren't pissed that we didn't get Sakura out of here.FOR CHRIST SAKE YOU AREN'T EVEN PISSED THAT TODD ALMOST HAD HIS FUCKIN HEAD BLOWN OFF!" Mei Lin took a deep breath and lowered her voice once more, "You're fucking pissed off about what happened between Sakura and that guy aren't you? Well then stop taking your fucking anger out on me! "  
  
Syaoran stared at her in shock, and dropping his emotionless guard. "I mean," Mei Lin looked up at him, eyes softening, " She.she didn't know.SHE DOESN'T KNOW.so.so just take it easy on her! Open your eyes Syaoran! God, sometimes I think you have your head shoved so far up your ass you don't even know what's going on." Mei Lin trailed off and looked up at Syaoran's shocked face. "Take it easy on her.I'm saying this 'cause I'm your cousin, and I know you best.just.be careful.she's already pissed.don't make it worse."  
  
Syaoran finally broke his age of silence as anger rose up in him. "She's angry? She has no right! It was her that." Mei Lin shot him a warning glare, and Syaoran stared at the ground with extreme detestation. "I'll.see you later," Mei Lin said with a sigh. "Good luck!" she called out as she hoped onto her bike and speed off into the night. Syaoran stood staring after her for a few minutes before trying to collect himself. He was still shaking with rage, but he quickly covered it, once again putting on his detached mask.  
  
Sliding into the drivers seat, he shot a quick glace at Sakura who was sitting with her arms crossed and staring out the front window. Her face was dead set, and he jaw was tightly clenched. Syaoran shook his head and started the engine. They drove on in silence for a few minutes, both seething with hatred towards the other. Syaoran's mind was racing over all the things Mei Lin had said. He didn't care that they didn't get Sakura out of there? He didn't care that Chad had almost.Syaoran felt his heart stop as a sudden realization over took him.  
  
Keeping his eyes on the road Syaoran spoke in a cold, firm voice, "Why did Chad turn away from killing Todd when you walked up?" Sakura sniffed and turned to look out her window, "How the hell should I know?" Syaoran gripped the steering wheel tighter, "I asked you a question, you can at least give me a dignified answer." Sakura sneered and rolled her eyes, "Sorry, how the hell should I know, oh great Syaoran the almighty!" "Cut the sarcasm!" Syaoran said, his voice growing icy, " It just seems a little suspicious that you're the one person who could stop him from attempting murder, or was that little bow not aimed at you."  
  
Sakura whipped her head around to glare at him, "How the hell do you know it wasn't for you?" "He was looking at you." Syaoran breathed. Sakura just huffed and narrowed her eyes. Syaoran suddenly gave her a hard look, "How do I know that you're not secretly meeting with him? How the hell do I know that I'm not putting the lives of my members in danger?" Sakura's eyes widened, "How dare you accuse me of that! Besides check the facts! You have your 'members' follow me 24/7! I never have a moment of privacy! FOR CHRIST SAKE, YOU EVEN SENT SOMEONE TO SCHOOL TO BABYSIT ME!"  
  
"THAT WAS MEI LIN'S IDEA, " Syaoran shot back, "AND YOU DIDN'T SEEM TO BLOODY WELL MIND!" Sakura gave a frustrated yell, and turned away. "I'll ask you once, and only once," Syaoran stated, calming his voice, "And don't you dare lie to me! I have killed those who have betrayed me before, and let me assure you, you are no exception!" He paused to take a deep breath. "Have you ever seen Chad, anywhere, ANYWHERE, apart from the times I was with you?" "NO!" Sakura yelled back and clenched her hands into tight fists, "I TOLD YOU I HADN'T!"  
  
Syaoran felt relief flow through him, but he didn't let it show. "Good." Was all he said, through a stiff jaw, "Now I suggest we discuss your behavior tonight." Sakura whipped her head around to look at him in disgust, "WHAT? SO NOW YOU HAVE TOTAL CONTROL OVER WHOM I DANCE WITH TOO?" "I wasn't talking about that," Syaoran stated calmly, although his temper was on the verge of bursting, "Although it was obvious you two were doing more than dancing." "SO WHAT!" Sakura continued to yell, "MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUISNESS!"  
  
Syaoran narrowed his eyes and pulled the car over to the curb. As it rolled to a stop, he turned to glare at Sakura, "Let me remind you, that you joined this gang willingly. Your business IS my business." "Whatever," Sakura mumbled, and stared at the carpet, "Why the hell do you care about who I see anyways?" "I don't." Syaoran said bluntly, "I seem to recall you are the one who brought the subject up." "Oh fuck off!" Sakura breathed, and glared at him once again, "You're the one who has this desire to control every aspect of my life! It's my own Goddamn life Li! You can't always just tell me what to do, and expect me to take it quietly! Why the hell is my life so special, that you feel the need to own it? Why the hell can't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"BECAUSE.just because," Syaoran yelled and got out of the car. Sakura was now furious. She threw open her own door, jumping out, and slamming it behind her, " What the hell! You're not my brother or my father Syaoran! Get over yourself and stop trying to protect me from everything!" Sakura stormed after Syaoran, "Some father you have right now," he mumbled. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, "How dare you say that to me!" she hissed. Syaoran whipped around to face her, "Well excuse me for caring!" Sakura once again curled her hands into tight fists, "God your acting just like an older brother!" "No Sakura!" Syaoran yelled back, his own hands in fists, "No I'm not! And no matter how obvious I try to make it, you just don't seem to get it do you?" Sakura stared at him totally bewildered, "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head, and turned away, "Forget it, just forget it." Sakura however, grabbed his arm, and pulled herself around in front of him. She gaze up at him through watery eyes, filled with unshed tears. Syaoran stared back, as her eyes searched his, desperately looking for something. Finally she lowered her face and bit her lip. "I'm sorry." Syaoran barley heard her whisper, but he knew what she had said. He gently slipped a hand under her chin, and tilted her head so that she was looking at him. Much to his shock, Sakura immediately pulled back.  
  
"No." she said looking at him sadly, "I don't want this.I can't stand this." Sakura shook her head as if hoping all confusion would suddenly leave her. "We.fight. we just yell and scream.and then.and then you kiss me." Sakura looked back up at him, "We're back where we started, and now were just repeating the cycle.I can't do this anymore." Syaoran cupped her cheek in his hand, and wiped a solitary tear away from her face. "Either can I," he whispered, "And that's why I want you to be mine." Sakura felt as if her heart was about to explode.  
  
She lunged forwards, capturing Syaoran's lips with her own. With in seconds he reacted, drawing his hands around her waist, and pulling her closer. Sakura's own arms swept up around his neck as she pushed her body up to his. The kiss started off gentle and slow, put it soon deepened as Syaoran pressed his lips harder upon her own. Sakura parted her lips willingly and felt a rush of unknown pleasure when his tongue slowly slipped into her mouth. She moved her own against his, pushing her body as tightly to his as possible. The two stayed locked together, for what felt like eternity as their lips and tongues moved together in the dance of the kiss. She was startled when Syaoran broke apart form her, but then realized she needed to breathe. "Wow" was all she managed in a slight whisper, as she grinned up at him with swollen lips.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura's eyes fluttered open as she felt the morning sun creep across her face. She smiled and rolled over, into a sit up position. Touching a hand gingerly to her lips, Sakura recapped the events from the previous night in her head. Her smile widened as she remember the numerous kisses. Everything had seemed so.perfect. She slipped out of bed and bounded off to the bathroom. Staring at her reflection, Sakura smiled warmly and tugged at her messy hair. She could never remember feeling this blissful or safe before. Her life was finally seeming to take a turn for the better." About time!" Sakura mumbled as she stepped into the awaiting shower.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mei Lin sat nervously at the table, "She should be up by now.why isn't she up?" Tomoyo sighed and rolled her eyes, "Calm down Mei Lin! It's only 10:30, Sakura would sleep all day if she could." Naoko laughed, but nodded in agreement, "She's probably fine! Don't worry about her!" Mei Lin just gripped a glass nervously and stared at the door, "You don't understand! I've never seen Syaoran this pissed before! What if he just.you know."  
  
Tomoyo couldn't help it anymore. She burst out laughing, and gripped the table for support. "Mei Lin this is Syaoran we're talking about! Syaoran and Sakura!" She continued to laugh, as Mei Lin just shot her a glare, "Well you never know! It could happen! I mean Syaoran does have a horrible temper and..TOMOYO STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" Tomoyo just shook her head and continued to chuckle, "Mei Lin your so paranoid!" "I am not!" Mei Lin stated, sticking out her tongue.  
  
"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Sakura giggled as she watched the scene before her. "Sakura!" Mei Lin gasped, and shot out of her chair, "Are you ok? I'm so sorry! I'll never leave you with him again! I thought you were chopped up into little pieces by now!" She flung her arms around Sakura, and wrapped her in a tight hug. Sakura laughed and hugged her back, "What are you talking about?" Mei Lin pulled back and started to examine Sakura closely. "Ummm.Mei Lin?" Sakura said, backing up a little, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just checking." Mei Lin murmured, picking up her arm and examining it thoroughly. Sakura looked to Tomoyo and Naoko for help, but they both sat by laughing silently. "Mei Lin.I'm fine.really, I'm fine!" Sakura said, yanking her arm back. Mei Lin peered at Sakura, ignoring her words completely, "Maybe we could get you checked out by a doctor or." "Mei Lin I'm fine!" Sakura yelled, and dashed to the other side of the table.  
  
"Oh come on! Leave her alone already!" Naoko laughed as Sakura cowered away from Mei Lin. "Fine!" Mei Lin said rather objectively. She sat down across form Sakura, crossing her arms and mumbling, "You can't blame me for being concerned." Sakura shook her head and reached over for a piece of toast, "So what are we doing today?" "Not much," Tomoyo sighed, "The guys have been in meetings all day long! Apparently someone went missing last night or something? They won't give us any details." "Well, we would have had an update, if Mei Lin hadn't been kicked out," Naoko laughed. Mei Lin shot her a glare, "They just can't appreciate that I'm so much smarter than all of them!"  
  
Tomoyo laughed and turned to Sakura, "So what happened last night? Did Syaoran chew you out?" Sakura automatically redden, and quickly picked up a newspaper to cover her face, "Ummm.somewhat.I yelled just as much though." Tomoyo's eyes glistened with interest. She gave Mei Lin a look, and her jaw automatically dropped. Quickly closing her mouth shut, Mei Lin flashed her a smile, and inched closer to Sakura. "So Sakura," she started, "You seem pretty interested in the newspaper.especially since you reading it upside down!" In a flash she had ripped the paper form Sakura's hands, and the three of them sat staring at her expectantly.  
  
"Well," Tomoyo said. Sakura tried to give them a confused look, but failed miserably, ".Well what?" "Oh come on!" Tomoyo groaned, "Just spit it out! We're going to find out anyways!" Sakura gave out a small nervous laugh, "I don't know what you're talking about!" Mei Lin leaned across the table, "You do so, so spit it out. What exactly happened between you and Syaoran last night?" Sakura's face once again flushed, as she leaned as far back form Mei Lin as she could.  
  
"Nothing happened," a voice spoke out. All four girls whipped their heads around to see Syaoran leaning against the doorframe with an amused look on his face. Sakura felt relief flood over her and she silently mouthed 'thank you' to him. "Nothing at all." He said as he walked towards them. In a quick motion he swept a hand across her face, and leant down, pulling her into a quick kiss. "Nothing," he said, standing up and slowly exiting the room. Sakura watched him leave in horror. Slowly she turned her head back to the face the 3 sets of penetrating eyes, all trained on her. Sakura let out another nervous laugh as she flushed a darker red than before. The bombardment of questions started immediately, as Sakura sat there stunned, and swearing revenge on Syaoran for what he had left her to deal with.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura slid the door shut and stepped outside, letting out a sigh of relief. She had finally excused herself to the bathroom, and took the chance to escape outside. She smiled but shook her head. Syaoran would defiantly pay for that. Maybe she would do the same to him in front of the guys.Her smile widened at the thought. She slowly began to stroll around the vast lawn, taking in the beauty of the day. "Sakura!" Sakura looked around at the sound of her name but couldn't see anyone. "Sakura! Up here!" She turned back to the house, and looked up to see Rita waving at her from one of the balconies. "Hey!" Sakura called back and waved.  
  
Walking closer Sakura called back up to her, "How's Todd doing?" Rita shrugged her shoulders, "Oh he's fine! He can take care of himself! He's resting right now, but he'll probably come down later." Sakura nodded and smiled, "I'm glad to hear that!" Rita laughed, "It was some fight though, let me tell you! I've never seen someone fight that well before!" "Todd?" Sakura asked. Rita blushed and bowed her head in shame, but laughed all the same, "No.the other guy!" Sakura covered her mouth to hide her own grin, "Poor Todd!" Rita shrugged her shoulder's once again, "He really had me worried for a while though.when that." Rita scrunched her nose, ".That guy had the gun pointed at him." She shook her head and smiled back at Sakura, "What a way to celebrate eh!?"  
  
Sakura laughed and nodded. "Well I'm gonna go check on him! I'll talk to you later k!" Rita said, as she waved and headed back inside. Sakura watched her go, and smiled as an idea popped into her head. Turning back to the house, she quickly made her way over to the large glass doors, peering inside before quickly slipping in. She silently made her way through the house, afraid that at any moment she would once again be bombarded by Naoko, Mei Lin, and Tomoyo's questions. Throwing her arms up in silent triumph, Sakura grabbed a set of keys, and slipped out the front door.  
  
She quickly hurried across the driveway, clicking the unlock button, and hoping into the appropriate car. Sakura hastily decided not to open the gate until she got to the front. There was a good chance that if Syaoran spotted her, he wouldn't let her go. She sighed and started the car. First she would head to the flower shop, and then to the mall to pick out a 'Get Well' card. Sakura smiled, and flip through the radio trying to find music to suit her good mood.  
  
As she neared the gate, Sakura saw someone trying to climb over. 'What the hell?' She pulled up closer, squinting and trying to get a better look. That's when she noticed the red stains splashed down the metal bars. A foul puddle was formed at the bottom of the gate, and from where she was Sakura could already smell the distinct odor of rotting flesh. In horror, Sakura threw open her door and stumbled out of the car. She was not sure what possessed, her, but she ran up to the gate.  
  
Sakura stared up in total astonishment at the figure. His body had been chain halfway up the gate; his wrists twisted though the bars and his head hanging limply against the metal. Dried blood clung to his unclothed body, turning his hair a repulsive red. His face was mutilated, and unrecognizable, but sprawled across his naked chest, gouged in his flesh remained the words:  
  
'Leave her alone'  
  
And so ends chapter 10! I hope you guys liked it, and I will update as soon as possible! Thank you once again for all your reviews! I love them! Please continue to review!  
  
Ja ne! ~Fallen Angel 


	11. Ch 11

Here's chapter 11. Well at least I got this chapter out earlier than the last one! RmGrace, I'm not sure if I'm going to make a lemon or not, but it will probably come a little later. I'll probably end up doing one so don't worry! I know I say this every time, but I really am thankful for all or you reviews! Hope ya enjoy!  
  
* I know this chapter is kind of boring but please bare with me! There is some really important info in it that will come up in later chapters! *  
  
" " Talking ' ' Thoughts *~*New scene  
  
On with the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* His face was mutilated, and unrecognizable, but sprawled across his naked chest, gouged in his flesh remained the words:  
  
'Leave her alone' *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura stared wide-eyed at the drooping figure. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. Her mind was racing with a million questions, yet she couldn't seem to process a single one. Turning to the side, Sakura leaned over the grass and was violently sick. Everything she had eaten that morning now emptied her stomach, as she knelt on the side of the driveway. Sakura stayed there for what seemed like forever. Tears streamed down her face, as she turned her back on the body, unable to shake the image from her mind.  
  
"Why?" she whispered as she covered her face with her hands. She had never witnessed anything so disgusting, so revolting.so cruel. Slowly, Sakura's trust in humanity began to waver. She had never known someone could be so cruel. She had never imagined someone would find no dilemma in so maliciously taking a human life. "WHY?!?!" Sakura screamed as she slowly sank lower to the ground, "WHY?" she continued to scream throwing her hands over her head and huddling on the hard pavement.  
  
She felt her life being torn apart. All that was once good and safe seemed to slip form her grasp as repulsive thoughts began to enter her head. Had Syaoran ever done anything like this? She knew he killed people. She had watched him kill a man. He has told her himself he killed those that betrayed him. Sakura shuttered, and wrapped herself into a tight ball. She never knew anything about their missions. She knew the guys went out sometimes at night, but they never said why. Was this the type of work they did? Were they all just sick bastards?  
  
Sakura jumped as she felt a hand touch her shoulder gently. She glanced up through teary eyes, to see Takashi looking at her sympathetically. "We thought we heard a noise. I came to see," he said sympathetically. He extended a hand and lifted her to her feet. Sakura swooned, but he held her up, taking a glance back at the figure on the gate. She noticed how unaffected he seemed by the sight. "I'm sorry," he said softly as he lead her back to the house, "You should have never had to have seen something like that."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran ran a hand through his hair and sighed. All around him, numerous members of the Wolfs were gathered, staring at the pictures spread across the table. Pictures of the body. "So do we know it's him?" Kado asked, as he examined a particularly gruesome photo. Syaoran shook his head, "It can't be confirmed, but he did have a Wolf tattoo on his back." "Which doesn't mean anything," Eriol interrupted, "They could have easily forged a fake one. He was too cut up to tell if it was real or not."  
  
Syaoran nodded, "But it has to be one of ours. Jefferson went missing, and he has still not shown up. This mysterious body is tied to our gates. It's pretty suspicious. Besides, why would they kill one of their own members?" "Same reason we kill ours!" Takashi laughed, but hastily became quiet again when Syaoran shot him a glare. "So then you know it was the Bloods?" Todd asked, mulling over the pictures closest to him. Syaoran sat down and rubbed his temples. "Here," he said, and flipped a picture forwards, "See that mark carved into the back of his skull?"  
  
Todd grimaced slightly as he looked it over. "That's the mark of a Blood murder," said Eriol, scanning the picture over his shoulder. "Exactly." Syaoran said with a nod. "But why go after him?" someone called out. Syaoran shrugged, "Numerous reasons. What has ever stopped them from killing our men before." He looked down as Eriol glanced up at him. He knew he was thinking about the incident with Chad and Sakura.  
  
Eriol cleared his throat and stood up, "We had positioned Jefferson on a corner flank, where we believed the Bloods to be meeting. Through him, we were trying to discover the Bloods next plans. As I'm sure you have all noticed, things have not been as heated with them as we suspected. Their former leader seemed to live for the soul purpose of brining us down, and not to mention, to kill Syaoran. We had assumed that with the death of Jason, they were trying to draw Syaoran here to restore leadership. In doing so, Bronco would then have the perfect opportunity to finish him off."  
  
"But he died." Takashi mumbled quietly. Eriol nodded, "Yea, we still are uncertain what brought about his death, but his son, Chad, was quickly thrust into leadership." Eriol paused and looked around at the intent faces. "Chad did make one attempt at Syaoran's life.the first night we went to a club here in Tokyo, but after that." "After that it stopped," Syaoran said, standing up. "Since that one night, there have been no attacks made by the Bloods on us apart from last night. We did manage to avenge Jason's death, but even that attack was conducted against them. They have been lying low and quiet, yet we do have reason to believe they blew up the tattoo parlor."  
  
Syaoran sighed, and picked up a picture, staring at it intently. "They seem to have abandoned their original goal, and now we have no clue what they are after." He trailed off and continued to stare at the picture. "Who do they want to us to leave alone?" a voice rang out across the quiet room. Syaoran glanced up, and tried to keep an unemotional face on. It was the one question he was not prepared to answer. Glancing down at the picture of the figures chest, he drew in a deep breath,".Sakura."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura sat on her balcony staring at the ground. Her eyes were puffy and soar, having squeezed every last once of moisture out of them. Running a hand over the rough cement, Sakura stared into nothing, trying to block her body from feeling any emotion. As soon as Takashi had brought her back to the house, Sakura had pushed past Syaoran, running up to her room, and locking the door. She had ignored Mei Lin's many angry protests, and eventually the pounding on her door had stopped, leaving her in long awaited peace.  
  
She slowly rocked back and forth closing her eyes, and letting the warm evening breeze caress her face. Sakura couldn't help but whish for her mother. Right now she needed her more than anything. She could barley remember her, and had long since gone through periods of hating her for leaving, but right now, she felt a strong want for her. She needed comforting words only a mother could bring. Her thoughts slowly drifted to her father, but she quickly dismissed the idea. He would be no help, and she knew it. Staring up at the sky, Sakura gave a little squealed, and back up in surprise when a hand popped over the balcony railing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran sighed. He was sitting alone in the conference room, once again staring at the photo of the figure's chest. "What does he want with you?" he subconsciously mumbled to himself. Is head shot up as he heard a paper ruffle near him. Eriol stood close by, gazing down at a picture he had just picked up. "You know," he said, without looking up, "You should really go talk to her." "She doesn't want to talk to me," Syaoran grumbled, as he flicked the picture away.  
  
A small smile spread across Eriol's face as he shook his head, "And what makes you say that?" "I know her. I know how she thinks," Syaoran said, "She's too innocent for this life...she's going to blame me for his death." Eriol glanced up at him, "Why on earth would she do that?" Syaoran glared at him. He knew Eriol already knew the answers to his stupid questions. "Because," he said through gritted teeth, "If someone did something so cruel, such as this, she will automatically assume, I have done something just as bad." "I see," Eriol stated, and put down the picture, "But of course she would be wrongly assuming so?"  
  
Syaoran narrowed his eyes, "What are you trying to do?" Eriol merely shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing, just reminding you that you have in fact done some pretty horrible things in the past." "You have too," Syaoran instantly shot back. Eriol held up his hands, "And I'm not denying it. I'm simply saying that you have to face up to them. You have to accept blame for them." "I have," Syaoran said, still glaring at Eriol.  
  
Eriol suddenly flashed him a grin, "I'm glad that's settled, so now go talk to her." Syaoran stared at him in confusion, "I...er.what?" Eriol sighed, "Go talk to Sakura. Be truthful, and don't deny what you have done." Syaoran just starred at him again. He was conscious his mouth was moving, but no words were coming out. Eriol flashed him another grin, "Yeah! I know I'm good!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura starred at the hand unblinkingly. A body was suddenly thrust up over the railing, and landed neatly next to her. "S-Syaoran?" she gasped. "Hey," Syaoran said quietly as he starred intently at her swollen face, "You ok?" "How.how.how did you." She stuttered still in shock. Syaoran gave her a small grin, "Well you locked the door, and you seemed to be ignoring my knocks, so I had to find someway in didn't I?"  
  
Sakura stared at him dumbfounded, "You climbed the wall?" Syaoran shrugged his shoulders and nodded. Sakura just continued to stare at him. "So.um." Syaoran said, shifting uncomfortably, and snapping Sakura back to reality. Without warning, Sakura suddenly flung herself into his arms, and buried her head in his chest. Syaoran felt relief flow through him as he tightly wrapped his own arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "It's ok, I'm here," he whispered into her hair. He could feel Sakura shaking as she clutched him tightly.  
  
He pulled her back and looked at her face, "You've been crying?" he asked gently. Sakura bowed her head in shame, "I bet you think I look really ugly huh?" Syaoran looked at her in shock, "What?" "It's ok," Sakura said pushing herself a little further from him, "I mean, my eyes are all puffy, and my hair's all in tangles, and my cheeks are." she suddenly felt Syaoran's warm arms around her once again, as he pulled her into a soft kiss. "I could never think that," he said, pulling back to look her in the face, "You're beautiful Sakura."  
  
Sakura felt her cheeks redden, and she quickly dropped her gaze to the floor. "Come on," Syaoran said, pulling her to her feet. He led her back inside, and sat down next to her on her bed. She leaned against him, resting her head on his chest, as he slowly stroked her hair. "I'm sorry, " she whispered, "For being such a mess." Sakura pulled away from him, and starred at Syaoran intently, "I'm just not strong like you. I can't handle that kind of stuff, I mean.they killed him.they cut up his body.they.they wrote in his flesh." Sakura began to shake again, but she pulled away as Syaoran reached for her. "And.and the whole time I was sitting there looking at him.I couldn't help.I couldn't help but think about you." Sakura looked up at him, some tears finding their way to her dry eyes, "If they can do something that horrible.what would ever stop you?"  
  
Syaoran sighed and looked away from her, but Sakura continued, "I know you kill people, and I've accepted that.but what I saw today." she trailed off shaking her head. "Sakura.I."Syaoran struggled for words, "I don't want you to think badly of me. But this is my job.this is my life" "I know! I know that!" Sakura said with tears streaming down her face, "And it's my own fault I got caught up in all of this! I'm not asking you to change! I just want the truth! Just tell me the truth!"  
  
Syaoran looked up at Sakura's quivering form. He had a strong urge to just wrap his arms around her, but he knew she wanted to talk. She needed to hear his answers. "I have done many things I regret Sakura." Syaoran said, once again diverting his eyes from her, "And many horrible things I do not. What you saw today.was nothing new to me I admit.but it's something I want to shield you from.something I don't want you to experience." Sakura bit her lip and looked at him, "So what? You will continue to do your 'job' and just not tell me what is going on?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head; "No I didn't mean it like that.just I won't expose you to this kind of stuff." Sakura shook her head, "So.so now you're going to want to retaliate for what they have done huh? So I suppose, you're going to do the exact same thing, if not something worse?" her voice began to rise, "You'll just go around, with total disrespect for innocent people's lives, doing what you please with them, and stringing me along the whole way pretending that nothing is happening? God Syaoran! You're just as bad as the bloods!"  
  
Syaoran's head shot up in an instant, "Don't you ever say that," he said harshly, "You don't know what I've been through. "That's right Syaoran!" Sakura said, her voice just under a yell, "That's right! I don't! And I don't suppose I ever will because this will just be another thing you'll hide from me!" Syaoran looked away from her, "Sakura you.they.I." he glanced back up at her, "They murdered my father." Sakura sat there in stunned silence for a moment. She wanted to scream at him. She wanted to yell that, that gave him no right to run around killing others, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.  
  
"My.my father," Syaoran continued, "Was a good man. He didn't deserve what they did to him.he didn't deserve it." Syaoran glared harshly at the floor, "He taught me everything. He taught me to be fair. If you think we just run around killing people, then you're wrong. If you haven't noticed, we don't go out hunting down bloods, and killing them for pleasure. We only ever strike when they kill one of our own. They kill one of us.we take out the killer.I have never killed anyone otherwise.unless it was in self defense.or to save someone else.you have to believe me Sakura, I'm not as heartless as you think." Sakura bit her lip once again, "So.so the Wolf's.they all.they all follow this?" Syaoran nodded, still not looking over at her. "But.but you also kill them if they betray you?" Syaoran simply nodded again.  
  
He heard Sakura give a small sigh of relief before speaking again, "Syaoran.did you.kill the man who murdered your father?" Syaoran clutched his hands into tight fists, "No," he said slowly, "I couldn't.he didn't deserve to die.he needed to live.to suffer." Sakura looked at him wide eyed, "What did you do?" Syaoran glanced over at her, "The next best thing to killing him." Sakura just gave him a puzzled look, "I.I don't understand." Syaoran nodded, "I don't want you to. I don't want to talk about what I did. It's the one thing in life I regret more than anything else."  
  
Sakura wanted to know more, but she knew Syaoran didn't want to talk about it. Taking a deep breath, she asked her final question. "Who.who killed your father?" She could see Syaoran tense, but he answered nonetheless, "Bronco. Chad's father." Sakura felt her jaw drop, but quickly closed her mouth. She averted her eyes to the floor, and bit her bottom lip. She felt Syaoran slide his hands around her waist, and she willingly let him draw her to him. "I'm sorry," she whispered as he lead butterfly kisses down her neck. She felt Syaoran chuckle against her skin, "You say sorry too much," he whispered. Sakura smiled and leant backwards to give him a kiss, "I'm sorry I do that," she said smiling up at him.  
  
Syaoran pulled her into a deep embrace, brushing his lips against hers. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, eventually parting them an entering. Sakura happily responded, thrusting her own tongue against his, as he slowly lowered her to the bed. Her hands wrapped tightly around his neck began to slip up and tangle in his messy hair, as one of Syaoran's hands ran up and down her arm. She shivered at his touch, arching forward slightly.  
  
Syaoran responded immediately, pulling her closer to him, kissing her with passion she had never felt before. Sakura let out a soft moan, as he slipped a hand down along the side of her body, stopping mid thigh and he beginning a gentle massage. Sakura grasped him tighter, trying to push her lips even harder against his. He gently shifted the bottom of her shirt, moving his finger tips in slow circle on her stomach, and teasing her skin with his touch. Sakura arched forward again, caught up in the pleasure of the moment. Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a sudden wave of fear passed over Sakura. It was as if a dozen alarms had been set off at once.  
  
They were going to far, yet she didn't want to stop. Sakura struggled in the battle against her mind, frowning slightly, before pulling back from Syaoran. She placed a hand on his chest, pushing him slightly from her, "Syaoran.I.I think we should stop." Syaoran moved back and gave her a small smile, "I was afraid you might say that."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura woke up, cold sweat resting on her forehead. Images of the lifeless figure were still playing through her mind. Shuddering, she sat up and looked at her alarm clock. 6:30. Groaning, Sakura stretched and pulled the covers back. She might as well get up, and ready for school.  
  
After a quick shower, Sakura hurriedly changed and headed downstairs. She smiled, greeting Mei Lin as she entered the kitchen. She had finally forgiven Sakura for locking her out on Saturday. Syaoran entered not long after and winked at Sakura before handing Mei Lin a gun. "Bring an extra incase," he said before making his way around the table to kiss Sakura good morning. "What's going on?" she asked interested.  
  
"Nothing to worry about," Syaoran said honestly, "Just making sure Mei Lin is prepared incase something goes wrong. People are still after you, so we have to be careful." Sakura nodded and looked at the door, "Should I bring mine too just incase?" Syaoran shook his head, "No, it's too risky. You don't want to get caught with one." Sakura rolled her eyes, but nodded obediently. "I'll be in the car," Syaoran said standing up, "be there in five minutes, no later, or I'm leaving." Mei Lin winked at Sakura as he left, "Always so serious," she muttered.  
  
Five minutes later, the two of them were rushing around like crazy, trying desperately to get all of their stuff ready. "Shit.hurry Sakura!" Mei Lin called from the front door. "I'm coming, I'm coming," Sakura yelled, as she sprinted, across the room, picking up a book, and grabbing her bag in the process, "Let's go!" And with that, she was out the door, across the driveway, and sliding into the seat beside Syaoran before Mei Lin could blink.  
  
Sinking into her seat, Sakura gave Syaoran a bright smile as he started up the engine and pulled out. She smiled happily humming to herself as he began to slowly move down the driveway. She glanced around happily, admiring the gardens around the house as they continued to move. It wasn't until she glanced through the front window that Sakura saw the gate looming before them. It was now shining, the soft metal sparkling in the morning sun as if nothing had happened. Sakura's smile immediately disappeared, as her eyes seemed to see the dropping body still chained to the gate. She tensed, and squeezed her fist tightly. Closing her eyes, Sakura sat stiffly, as they passed through.  
  
She felt a warm hand cover her trembling fist, and Sakura instantly opened her eyes to see Syaoran looking at her worriedly. Her spine tingled, and Sakura slightly shuddered before relaxing and letting the vicious feelings flee her body. Giving Syaoran a reassuring smile, she mouthed the words 'I'm fine.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura starred at the clock. It was now or never. She had fought with herself all morning, not being able to focus on any class. It was now settled in her mind. He may not even show, but she had to try. Raising a hand, Sakura excused herself, and without looking at Mei Lin left the classroom. She made her way through the deserted hallways, glancing around nervously as she went.  
  
Following the familiar route, Sakura stopped by the lockers in front of which she had first conversed with him. She stood by them, waiting patiently, staring unblinkingly at the clock, until she felt a small tap on her shoulder. Turning, Sakura gave him a small smile before speaking, "Chad. I'm glad you're here. I have questions, and I need answers."  
  
Author's note: Finally done! Wow! I stayed up until 3 am to finish this! Sorry, the editing will probably be really bad, because I'm so tired! Anyways, I hope you guys liked it, and I'll try to have the next one out as soon as possible! Please review!  
  
Ja ne! ~Fallen Angel 


	12. Ch 12

Chapter 12. Sorry it took so long to get this out! I've been really busy! To Blue-Dreamz, Sakura hasn't got her tattoo yet (refer to chapter 6) and I included some more information about their tattoos in this chapter to clear up your questions. Than you so much to everyone who has reviewed my story! I can't believe I got over a hundred reviews! Than you so much, and I hope ya enjoy!  
  
" " Talking ' ' Thoughts *~*New scene  
  
On with the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* Turning, Sakura gave him a small smile before speaking, "Chad. I'm glad you're here. I have questions, and I need answers." *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chad smiled at Sakura, "It's good to see you too." Sakura looked at him with determination burning in her eyes. This was her one chance to find out what she needed. Pressing on, Sakura launched her first question immediately, "Who put the body on the gate?" Chad looked taken back, but he quickly recovered, "You heard about it?" "No!" Sakura almost yelled, throwing her hands in the air, "I'm the one who found it!" Chad paled, and sympathy immediately crossed his face, "Sakura, I'm so sorry.I never meant for you to see that!" "Well I did," Sakura said, "So now I want an explanation!"  
  
Chad ran a hand through his hair as he shook his head. Sakura almost smiled. That simple gesture reminded her so much of Syaoran. "Sakura.I didn't kill him," Chad glanced up at her with sincerity in his eyes, "But I did order his death." Sakura immediately shook with rage, "So.you don't see any problem with killing innocent people?" Chad shook his head, and looked her in the eye, "That's unfair. You can't judge me by one act. Besides I had to, Sakura. You.you don't realize how important you are.yet.but when the time comes." "When what time comes?" Sakura cut him off, "I'm sick of this shit! I want to know what you're talking about! No more games! Just stop screwing with my head!"  
  
Chad looked at her sadly, but shook his head. "Not yet.it's too soon. You still don't trust me." Sakura starred coldly at the ground, "Why did you write that. in his.on his." glancing up she said icily," You know what I mean." Chad shrugged his shoulders, but didn't take his gaze off of her, "It's a warning. I'm only protecting you Sakura. Please just try to understand I'd never let anything bad happen to you!" Sakura starred at him in disbelief, "You don't know anything about me! You have no clue who I am.how can you even pretend you know what's good for me?"  
  
"I don't," Chad admitted, "but I want to know you. I need to know you, we're. we're.never mind, "He mumbled, trailing off. Sakura groaned in frustration, "Just tell me what we 'are' already!" Chad shook his head sternly, "You're not ready yet. I've told you that. Just be patient." Sakura slumped back against the lockers and slid to the floor. Suddenly a thought hit her, "Why didn't you kill Todd?" "Todd?" Chad asked sitting beside her. Sakura nodded, "That night in the parking lot, when Syaoran and I came up?" Chad tensed at the name but realization crossed his face, "Because you were there." Sakura glanced over at him "You're still innocent Sakura. I want to shield you from as much death as possible, besides, I do believe he's your friend?"  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes, "You're as bad as Syaoran she muttered." Chad tensed again, "That message on the body. That was for Syaoran," he said slowly. Sakura whipped her head up, "What?" "I told you not to get close to him," Chad continued, "And you go and fall in love with him." The words hit Sakura like a slap in the face. Love? Was she really in love with Syaoran? She had strong feelings for him, but."There's nothing wrong with Syaoran," Sakura said, glaring at Chad. Once again, sympathy shone through his face, "I tried to warn you Sakura.he'll only break your heart." "No he won't!" Sakura said, growing more and more angry by the moment, "Syaoran's a good guy! I trust him!"  
  
"Oh really," Chad said, sympathy still hovering on his face, "And does he trust you?" "Of course!" Sakura said automatically. "Really? Does he know you're meeting me?" He breathed just above a whisper. Sakura froze. He didn't know. Of course he didn't know! If Syaoran ever found out, she'd be as good as dead. He had said it to her before, he kills those who betray him, and she's no exception. Sakura took in a sharp breath, "No.he doesn't," she said quietly.  
  
Chad nodded, already knowing the truth. "Sakura just be careful.it's a hard thing.when you love the enemy."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mei Lin fidgeted in her seat. Sakura had been gone for at least ten minutes, and she was starting to get anxious. 'Where could she be?' Mei Lin unheedingly snapped her pencil, which earned her a hard glare from the teacher. 'Fuck!' Mei Lin glanced up at the clock again. If anything happens to Sakura she's dead. She had promised Syaoran to keep a close eye on her, but she couldn't when Sakura kept leaving the classroom! 'Clam down Mei Lin, just breath.' She squinted at her math problems, but they all seemed to become one massive blur.  
  
Sakura was probably fine. She was getting herself worked up over nothing. Mei Lin chewed the end of her broken pencil and continued to stare at the page blankly. 'She's been through a lot.she just needs time to herself!' Mei Lin groaned inwardly. She was never going to be able to concentrate until she knew Sakura was ok. Sighing, she raised her hand and tried to get the teachers attention.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura said giving Chad a puzzled look. "I mean, Syaoran's not who you think he is, so I once again beg you to be careful." He stood up and began to walk away, but quickly turned around, "I'll see you soon." Sakura also stood up, "How will I know when?" Chad smiled, and gave her a small bow before turning to leave, "You'll know," he called over his shoulder.  
  
Sakura stood in the hallway staring at his retreating figure. She had so many questions left to ask. What about his father? And what had Syaoran done? She was about to call out to him, when she heard hurrying footsteps behind her. Looking up, she sighed in relief taking notice that Chad had disappeared, and turned to come face to face with Mei Lin.  
  
"Mei Lin?" Sakura asked puzzled. "Sakura! Where have you been?" Mei Lin gasped, out of breath. "Oh." Sakura said, still staring at her with a confused look, "I must have space out."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran sighed again, "No." "Please, Please, Please! I'll be good! I'll listen to you and stay by you at all times!" Sakura whined like a child. "No Sakura. It's too dangerous, besides you have school tomorrow," Syaoran said in the same stern tone, without turning around. Sakura crossed her arms and sat down on his bed, "So does Mei Lin, but she gets to go!" "We're not discussing this anymore," Syaoran said, turning around to look at her, "I have to go, I'll see you later."  
  
"Wait!" Sakura yelled, scrambling off the bed to block the doorway.  
  
"What if I."  
  
"No."  
  
"How about I."  
  
"No."  
  
"What about."  
  
"No."  
  
"Can I."  
  
"No."  
  
"But what if." Sakura's protest was cut short as Syaoran's lips brushed against her own. "Stay put." He said breaking the quick kiss, and peeling her off the doorframe. "I won't be gone long, you can wait up if you like." "Fine!" Sakura mumbled, stepping out of the way. Syaoran gave her once last look, as he exited the room. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do to change you're mind?" Sakura called after him. Syaoran stopped and turned around to give her a small smile, "No." *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mei Lin let out a loud whoop as she accelerated on her motorcycle. She loved the feeling of the air rushing by her, the adrenaline pumping through her veins, and the speeding ground inches from her feet. It was just what she needed after a stressful day of school. "Hurry it up!" she called over her shoulder to the guys trailing behind her, this was going to be one hell of a night!  
  
Slowing down as they approached their destination, Mei Lin turned into a highly packed parking lot, and pulled her bike to a stop, waiting for the others. Mere seconds later, Syaoran did the same, followed by Eriol, Kado and Jess. "You ready?" Syaoran asked, taking off his helmet and turning to Mei Lin. She nodded giving him an evil smile. "Are you sure about this?" Jess asked nervously. Mei Lin laughed, "You're just jealous!" and with that she flipped her hair, turned around and stalked off to the club. Jess sighed and turned around shaking his head. She was really something.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mei Lin swiftly by passed the line, and with a quick bit of flirting was immediately let into the club. She took in a sharp breath as she stepped into the building, but kept the fake smile plastered on her face. All around her she spotted numerous bloods dancing in the massive crowd, or standing on the sides watching intently. Their hideous bleeding heart tattoos were all clearly visible and proudly displayed on their arms. Mei Lin's smile widened. "Fools," she whispered under her breath. They were giving her clearly marked targets.  
  
Her own small Wolf head tattoo was safely concealed under her shirt, as she moved through the crowd with ease. Beginning to dance, Mei Lin blended into the mass, the whole time keeping an eye out for her mark. She grinned with success as she caught sight of the perfect target. In a near by booth, a man sat slung over, groping a slut beside him. Mei Lin slowly moved toward them, keeping a firm eye on his right shoulder. Black heart with oozing red blood. 'That will do.'  
  
Unlike the Bloods, and other gangs, the Wolf's didn't colour code their tattoos. It made them too easy to distinguish during a fight. Instead small differences that could only be observed at a close range were added. Mei Lin moved up to the table and shot the girl a dirty look, "Beat it tramp." The girl snarled at her, but Mei Lin leaned across the table, and grabbed what little of her shirt there was, "I said NOW!"  
  
"Bitch," the girl scowled before slinking off into the crowd. Mei Lin moved seductively towards the drunken man. "Hey there sugar," she said in an extremely sweet voice. His smiled at the sight of her, and patted the seat beside him eagerly. Mei Lin gave him a fake smile and slid in next to him. "Oooow! You're so strong!" she giggled, running a hand up his arm. She stopped right at his tattoo, and ran her fingers over it gingerly, "And what does this lil old thing mean?"  
  
"It means I got power," the man slurred, grabbing her leg. "I bet you do!" Mei Lin said in an extra sugary voice, "Not everyone has a tattoo like this!" The man laughed and leaned over for a slobbery kiss. Mei Lin pulled away quickly, giggling like a schoolgirl. "Juss gotta complete one more task an I get a spear put through it.urp." The man said, swaying a little and leaning heavily against her. "And what does that mean?" Mei Lin asked, playing along. "Then.then I'll be one of those what-cha-mi-callits.leader people," He said, leaning in for another kiss.  
  
Mei Lin was prepared this time. She quickly put a finger on his lips and giggled madly. "Let's go some where private," she whispered seductively in his ear. The man's eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly. Mei Lin smiled and slid out of the booth, helping him to stand, and letting him lean on her for support. "This way," she whispered, leading him out the back door. They exited the building with the man singing loudly, swaying and stumbling every few steps, while he sung horribly off key. Mei Lin rolled her eyes in disgust and continued to pull him onward. "Come on sugar," she giggled, "Were almost there!" Turning down a dark alleyway, a little ways from the club Mei Lin let out a sigh of relief as she saw silhouettes standing silently in the background.  
  
"Were here!" she said in her singsong voice. "Alright, let's get down to.er.business," the man said, roughly pulling her to him. "Yes. Let's, shall we?" Syaoran said stepping out of the shadows. Jess stepped forward, pulling Mei Lin away, "Get your filthy hand off her!" "You ok?" he said looking Mei Lin over carefully. Mei Lin rolled her eyes and let out a real laugh, "Calm down Mr. Mom I'm fine!" Jess sighed and nodded, "Of course you are." Syaoran nodded to Eriol, and he moved around blocking the exit. "Now then.were going to ask you a few questions," Syaoran said stepping closer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"He kissed you!" Jess yelled frantically as they stomped inside the mansion. "Yea! I told you that already!" Mei Lin said once again rolling her eyes. "And you let him?" "Look!" Mei Lin yelled back," There was nothing I could have done! He caught me off guard!" "Then you should have beaten the crap outta him!" Jess shouted. "Yea and blow the whole mission right?" Mei Lin said turning away from him. "You know I didn't mean that, but God you could have done something!" Jess followed after her. Mei Lin spun around, "Like what?" "I dunno! Anything!" Jess said in frustration, "You don't seem to have a problem beating the crap outta other guys who touch you!"  
  
Mei Lin started to laugh hysterically. "Jess you are so pathetic! I can't believe you're actually jealous! Cause you know drunken filthy horny guys really turn me on! You're just lucky I didn't run away with him! He sure coulda been a keeper, "she ended with a big smile. Jess sighed in exasperation, "I'm NOT jealous!" he yelled. "Guys keep it down! You're going to wake the whole house!" Eriol said seriously, coming in the door. "Great! Now were in trouble!" Mei Lin said glaring at Jess. "Well it's your fault, Mrs. 'I'll kiss anyone!'" Jess spat back. Eriol watched the two bickering like little children and shook his head. They never grow up.  
  
"Fine!" Mei Lin said, "If that's the way you feel, then you can just sleep on the couch!" "What?" Jess yelled, but before he could do anything, Mei Lin had bounded up the stairs and down the hallway. Moments later the soft click of a lock could be heard. "Great, just great," Jess moaned. Eriol smirked, "Better get comfortable," he said nodding at the couch, before heading up to his own room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran opened his door and walked in, dropping his holster and guns on a nearby table. Stretching, he headed towards the bathroom for a quick shower, but stopped dead. He heard a soft rustling noise, and his reflexes immediately took over. Syaoran dropped to the floor, rolling over to the table, grabbing a gun, and ending in a kneeling position in a matter of seconds. He remained still staring at the figure until it finally clicked in. Chuckling, Syaoran lowered his gun, tossing it back to the table and stood up.  
  
He slowly and quietly made his way over to his bed and glanced down at Sakura's sleeping figure. She had her hand curled around a book, and had obviously fallen asleep waiting for him. He reached down and brushed a stray strand of hair off her face, taking extra time to stroke her soft cheek. Bending down, Syaoran picked her up, and without much difficulty, moved the sheet out form under her, placing Sakura's sleeping form back on the bed. Pulling the blankets up around her, he placed a kiss on her forehead and headed to take a shower.  
  
Moments later, Syaoran emerged in his pajamas and snuck into bed beside Sakura. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and cradled her fragile body. A smile spread across his face as he thought about her reaction in the morning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How did you sleep?"  
  
Jess turned around to see Eriol grinning at him. "Oh shut up," he mumbled, rolling off the couch, "I know Tomoyo has kicked you out before too, so don't even start with me." Eriol nodded, and his smile widened, "That is true, but then again, I've always just used a spare bedroom." Jess opened his eyes in disbelief, and he mentally slapped himself. "What a way to start the day," he mumbled, heading clumsily towards the kitchen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura twisted in her sheets, struggling against the force that was pulling her closer and closer to the mangled body. She sat up with a jump, breathing heavily as trickles of cold sweat ran down her body. Shivering slightly, Sakura stared around at the room with a puzzled expression. Suddenly it hit her. She was in Syaoran's room. Looking around rapidly Sakura felt her breath catch in her throat. He wasn't there. He didn't come home last night. She felt panic begin to rise in her, when a sudden sound caught her attention.  
  
She glanced up to see the bathroom door open, and Syaoran emerging already dressed. "Syaoran!" Sakura gasped, "When did you get home?" "Last night," Saoyran said, walking over and sitting down beside her, "You were already asleep, and I didn't want to wake you." Sakura nodded and smiled at him, but then a frown caught her lips, "But then, were did you sleep?" Syaoran raised his eyebrows, and Sakura suddenly flushed with embarrassment. Her cheeks turned bright red, and she quickly averted her gaze away from him as she mumbled, "Oh."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo sat beside Eriol impatiently fidgeting as he tried hard to concentrate his attention on a stack of papers. Sighing, Eriol gave up and turned to her, "What is it?" "Nothing!" Tomoyo sang out happily, "Only five more minutes before I get to go and pick up Sakura and Mei Lin from school!" Eriol nodded, and smiled at her excitement. "And what are you girls planning?" "Shopping!" Tomoyo cried out gleefully, "Only one week left of school until the break! We have to be prepared to party non-stop!" Eriol just nodded and picked up another paper; not bothering to point out Syaoran probably wouldn't let Sakura leave the house the whole vacation. Why crush her happiness so soon?  
  
His eyes suddenly lit up as he caught something on the paper he was scanning. "What?" Tomoyo asked hurriedly, seeing that all too familiar look cross his face. "Nothing," Eriol mumbled, but then turned to her seriously, "Tomoyo I don't want you to come with us tonight." "What?" Tomoyo said in disbelief, "But you didn't let me come last night!" Eriol nodded sympathetically, "That was for a different reason, but tonight were taking care of some serious business." Tomoyo raised and eyebrow and he sighed before continuing.  
  
"Yesterday we were able to find out the names of 3 Blood members who murdered." Tomoyo's face suddenly lit up and she quickly cut him off, "The body Sakura found?" Eriol nodded, "Yea. Tonight we are getting even." An abrupt look of fear crossed Tomoyo's gentle features and she nodded. She knew what kind of work they would be doing, and she didn't want any part of it.  
  
Author's note: Finally finished! I hope you all liked it! I apologize to xtremeshorty for not making my chapters longer, but I'll try to make the next one longer k! Please review and thank you to everyone who does and has!  
  
Ja ne ~Fallen Angel 


	13. Ch 13

Chapter 13! I just realized that my formatting wasn't working in previous chapters. For example, when I tried to type . . . it was showing up as only one dot, so I apologize! I've tried to fix the problem, so hopefully it worked! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I can't thank you all enough! Hope ya enjoy, and I'll try to get the next chapter out in 2 - 3 days!  
  
" " Talking ' ' Thoughts *~*New scene  
  
On with the story. . .  
  
Syaoran smirked as he watched tiny droplets off blood drip off his gloves. "That shall give them something to think about," he mumbled. Standing up, he gave Eriol the thumbs up, before heading over to his motorcycle. Another day's work was finally complete.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Give me a second!" Sakura cried as she piled more books into her locker. Mei Lin stood by, tapping her foot and yelling impatiently. Their were only two days left until the break and to Mei Lin this meant the faster they got out of the building each day, the faster the end would come. "Make yourself useful then!" Sakura laughed, "Here! Throw this out!" Mei Lin reached up and caught the bag Sakura had thrown to her, "er. . . what is it?" "An old science project," Sakura said with a shrug.  
  
Once Mei Lin had tottered off down the hall a little ways, Sakura turned her attention to the reason she was stalling. A small note had been tucked into her locker. Glancing around to make sure Mei Lin wasn't watching, she quickly grabbed it, and flipped it open. 'Tomorrow. Same place, same time.' Sakura let a small smile grace her lips, and felt immediate relief. She still had questions to ask him, and she had been afraid she wouldn't be able to see Chad before the break.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Mei Lin cried as she walked back up. Sakura quickly crumpled the note, and stuffed it in her bag, "Almost!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran smiled to himself hearing Sakura and Mei Lin burst through the front door. Their laughter was carried throughout the hallway as they made their way into the house. Pushing himself off the couch, Syaoran made his way over to them. "Hey," he said gently, staring straight into Sakura's eyes. Sakura smiled, returning his gaze, ". . . hey." Mei Lin stared back and forth between the two impatiently, finally sighing and leaving them in their own world. "How was school?" Syaoran asked, taking Sakura's bag and walking over to the couch. Sakura immediately felt a pang of guilt. She eyed the bag, praying to God he wouldn't open it and discover Chad's note. "Fine," She said with a shrug, still looking at her bag. Chad's words echoed in her head, ' Does he know you're meeting me?' Syaoran gave her a weird look but Sakura flashed him a bright smile and sunk down on the couch. "How was yours?" she asked, twisting a strand of hair. "Lonely," Syaoran said sitting down beside her. "Oh I bet," Sakura said, moving a little closer.  
  
Syaoran grinned at her, and Sakura couldn't help but feel a swirl of emotions rush through her. "I missed you," Syaoran went on. "Hmmm, is that so?" Sakura mumbled. Her gaze was attentively fixed on her slim finger, which was tracing small circles over his broad chest. "I missed your cheeks," Syaoran soothed, running a finger up the side of her face. Sakura shivered moving a little closer. "I missed your hair," he continued brushing a strand out of her face. Sakura's eyes met his, "but most of all. . . I missed your lips," Syaoran finished, swooping down to capture her lips. Sakura once again felt the rush of unstoppable emotions.  
  
Her lips responded automatically, blending into his as he slid her slowly down onto her back. Sakura obliged with a small moan as Syaoran softly sucked on her bottom lip before plunging his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues wrestled in an endless battle as Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his body closer to her own. Smiling, she broke the kiss and took in a much-needed breath of air. "And how did you survive with out me?" she mused, panting underneath him. Syaoran shrugged, "I got a hooker."  
  
Sakura's mouth widened in shock, and she shoved him off her as she noticed his playful grin. "Way to ruin the moment!" She said, sitting back up and fixing him with a glare. Syaoran shrugged and flashed her another grin, which in turn made her smile and shake her head. Syaoran pulled her back to him and Sakura snuggled into him, burying her head in the crook of his neck. She felt complete and utter happiness, but it slowly began to fade as nagging thoughts began to arise in her head. She wasn't being honest with him. She was associating with his enemy behind his back.  
  
"Sakura what's wrong?" "Huh?" Sakura said sitting up. Syaoran was looking down as her with worried eyes, "Are you ok? Did something happen?" Sakura gave him a puzzled look, "No . . . what are you talking about?" She said slowly. Syaoran shook his head, "You all of a sudden just tensed." Sakura's mind was racing. She should tell him. He's giving her the perfect opportunity, "Syaoran I. . ." she began, looking down and biting her lip. Fear loomed over Sakura. He would hate her. He would go back to being cold towards her.  
  
Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. She wasn't ready to give him up. Opening her eyes, she looked up at Syaoran and smiled, "It's nothing!" she said, and leaned in for another kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo smiled watching the happy couple and bounced off to find Mei Lin. She walked past Rita and Todd's room, doubling back as she heard Eriol's voice. "They haven't found the bodies yet," Kado was saying, and Tomoyo rested her head near the crack in the door. "No," Eriol said, "But it won't be long. The bodies will surface in no time." She heard Todd sigh, "You know they're gonna want revenge for this right?" "Yea bu . . ." Tomoyo stepped back from the door having no interest in the conversation. Shuddering at the thought of the bodies she continued her task down the hallway.  
  
Rounding a corner, she immediately heard shouting, and rushed up to find Chiharu, Rita and Naoko, hovering around Mei Lin's bedroom door, trying to conceal their laughter. "They're. . . They're at it. . . again!" Naoko half whispered, half giggled, and Tomoyo's eyes lit up in delight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"YOU WENT WITH OUT ME?!?!" Mei Lin shrieked. Jess cowered back from her a bit, and nodded his head meekly, "Come on Mei! You knew what kind of work we were doing?" "I said I could handle it!" Mei Lin spat. Jess just crossed his arms and shook his head, "You shouldn't HAVE to handle that crap!" "Don't tell me what I can and can't handle!" Mei Lin stated in a deadly voice. "I didn't say. . . oh what the hell!" Jess yelled, throwing his hands up, "I just didn't want you to get hurt alright?"  
  
"GET HURT MY ASS!" she screamed, "YOU FLAT OUT LIED TO ME!" "Did not!" Jess yelled back.  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"DID TOO!"  
  
"DID NOT!"  
  
"Jess. . . "Mei Lin started, in a now calm voice, "you didn't tell me you were going out to do this." "I said I was going out!" Jess yelled back. Mei Lin forced her mouth into a tight smile. She spoke in a calm voice, although it was evident she was struggling to keep it that way, "Hunny. . . you told me you were GOING OUT FOR A FRICKEN PIZZA!" Mei Lin ended screaming, throwing her hands up in the air.  
  
Jess laughed nervously, and backed up a bit, "Yea. . . you see. . . when I said that. . . I really meant. . . " The rest of his sentence was blocked out by a high pitched scream erupting from Mei Lin's lips.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The girls doubled up in laughter and pulled back from the door. "Poor Jess!" Rita laughed, holding her aching sides. "He never does win does he?" Chiharu added with a grin. The girls erupted into another round of laughter as more high pitch screams could be heard from Mei Lin's room. "Ahhh. . . the beauty of true love!" Tomoyo laughed with a wink.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Later that evening)  
  
Sakura laughed and snuggled deeper into Syaoran's arms. "Go get some popcorn!" "Get it yourself," he instantly replied. Sakura sat up and looked him determinedly in the eyes. "Go get some popcorn," she said again. Syaoran stared back at her unblinkingly, "Get-it-yourself." Sakura narrowed her eyes, but soon blinked and sighed in defeat. "Syoa-ran!" she wined, "I got it last time!"  
  
Syaoran sighed, and stood up, "Fine. But it better be worth my while!" Sakura smiled triumphantly, "I'll make sure of that!" she said with a wink. Syaoran shook his head and headed to the kitchen. Sakura sank down into the couch and began flipping through the channels. It was a commercial, and she wasn't really following the movie anyways. How could she when Syaoran was right beside her? She kept finding her mind slipping out of focus as she listened to the gentle beat of his heart against his chest.  
  
Sakura blushed, and shook her thoughts from her head. Turning her attention back to the TV, something immediately caught her eye. Switching back to the channel Sakura's eye's widened.  
  
'. . . In later news, 3 male bodies were found today in the Tokyo Bay. The bodies suffered numerous slashes and deep wounds to the flesh, leaving them with no identification so far. Two of the bodies were decapitated and the missing heads have yet to be found. There have been reports that strange markings were carved into the victim's chests, and police are saying it may be gang related. Autopsies will be preformed later this week. Now reporting from the site. . .'  
  
Syaoran walked into the room and stopped dead. Dashing across the threshold, he dove over the couch, sending popcorn flying everywhere, as he reached the TV, and quickly hit the off button. Turning around her stared at the horror stricken Sakura.  
  
Sakura stared back at him. Her mind was blank. Closing her eyes, she bit down hard on her bottom lip until a trickle of blood ran into her mouth. Her whole body was quivering as she stood in front of him, not quite knowing what to do. "Sakura. . ." Syaoran started as her approached her, but she quickly took a step back and fell down on to the couch. Gripping the cushions for support, Sakura steadied herself and stood back up.  
  
Without glancing at Syaoran she slowly walked across the room and started up the stairs. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She didn't know what to feel. She didn't know what to think. He had warned her. He told her this was coming. They were getting justice weren't they? Sakura stifled a cry and stopped in the middle of the stairs. Turning around slowly, she looked Syaoran right in the eyes, "You have no right to play God." She said through clenched teeth.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran stared back at her wide-eyed. He didn't know what to do. His feet were glued to the floor as he helplessly watched Sakura walk away from him. He felt his heart shattered as she turned around and looked him frostily in the eyes. "You have no right to play God!" No sooner had the words escaped her lips then Sakura collapsed, crying on the staircase. Syaoran rushed to her immediately, bounding up the stairs, and sitting down beside her.  
  
"Sakura." He said gently, wrapping his arms around her. "No. . . Let me go," Sakura sobbed as she quivered in his arms, though made no move to pull back. "You know I can't do that," Syaoran said, pulling her closer to him. "Why. . . not?" Sakura sniffled as she buried her head in his shirt. "Because I. . ." Syaoran froze, "I mean I. . ." his heart was racing but no words seemed to form at his lips. "I just can't," he finally said with a sigh.  
  
Sakura just clung to him tighter, crying her eyes out. How many times had she cried in front of Li Syaoran? How many times had she exposed how weak she was to him? Sakura squeezed her eyes tightly shut. She had to be stronger. It was her own fault she had gotten involved in all of this. "I. . .didn't even know them. . ." Sakura whispered into Syaoran's shirt before drifting off to sleep.  
  
Syaoran heaved a sigh and gently picked Sakura up. She had been through a lot in the past couple of days. He wasn't sure if her delicate body could take anymore. Making his way down the hall, he opened her door, and carefully placed Sakura in bed. With one last glance at her sleeping figure, Syaoran shut the door and made his way to his own room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura yawned, stretching her arms above her head as she stumbled towards the bathroom. After letting the warm luscious water soak her body, she immerged and headed to her closet to grab her uniform. Sitting on her bed, to pull on her socks, Sakura glanced over at her clock, then back to her feet. Suddenly she froze. Slowly turning her head back to face her clock, Sakura opened her eyes wide in shock. She blinked and looked again just to make sure.  
  
Within an instant, she was up and bounding down the main stairway. Without even stopping to pick up her shoes, Sakura dashed to the front door, flinging it open, and almost running over a startled Jess. "Whoa! Slow down there!" he said, stumbling backwards, but keeping his balance. "Sorry. . . LATE!" was all Sakura managed before sprinting past him and across the driveway.  
  
It wasn't until she reached the cars, that Sakura stopped, turned around and scurried back to the house, realizing she had forgotten keys. When she reached the front door, Syaoran was standing there with an amused look on his face. "And where are you going?" "School!" Sakura shouted, pushing her way past him, and grabbing a set of keys. Turning around, she came to a dead halt, as Syaoran blocked the doorway.  
  
"First of all, you don't have any shoes on," Syaoran began, and Sakura flushed as she looked down at her sock-clothed feet. "Second, you're not supposed to leave the house without an escort." Sakura was about to argue this, when she quickly decided she had no time. She had to get to school and fast! "Oh come one!" Sakura yelled, trying to push him out of the way, "It's 10:30! School started over 2 hours ago!" "Exactly," Syaoran said, "placing his hands on Sakura's shoulders. There's only half an hour left in class."  
  
"Well, why didn't you wake me up?" Sakura said frantically. "Because you're too tired. You need to take a day off and rest." Syaoran said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Sakura's mind raced. She needed to go to school. She should be meeting Chad right now. 'Come on, come on. . . I need an excuse!' "Iwantogo!" Sakura quickly mumbled out, and once again tried to push her way past him. Syaoran gripped her shoulders tighter and gave her a confused look.  
  
"Fine," he finally said, and let go of her. "Put on some shoes, and get something to eat. I'll get the car." Sakura sighed in relief and dashed to the kitchen. Maybe she wouldn't miss Chad after all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran watched Sakura rush up to the building and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. She had acted like nothing had happened last night, and he was sure she didn't actually want to go to school this badly. Something must be happening. There was something Sakura was keeping from him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* Sakura rushed through the hallways, running as fast as she could. She didn't want to miss him. She had so many questions she wanted answers to. She sighed in relief as she approached the lockers and saw him patiently waiting. "Chad! I'm so sorry! I slept in late!" She called as she rushed towards him. Chad flashed her a smile and nodded. "We don't have much time." He said, glancing over his shoulder. "I'm sure they're getting pretty suspicious by now." Sakura gave him a puzzled look, but shook off what he just said.  
  
"I have some questions," she started trying to catch her breath, but Chad quickly shook his head. "Now's not the time. Here," he thrust a piece of paper into her hands and smiled at her confused look. "It's an address, date and time. If you trust me, you will meet me here." Sakura looked at him in shock, "What? No way! I'm risking a lot talking to you here, I can't just. . ." But Chad put a finger to her lips to silence her. "Do what you know is right. . .Now that I finally found you, I can't afford to loose you."  
  
Sakura furrowed her brow. Not this stupid drivel again. Chad gave her once last smile before turning to leave, but Sakura quickly grabbed his arm. "Wait! The men. . ." Anger instantly flashed through Chad's eyes at the mention of his deceased men, but Sakura pressed onward, "Please. I'm begging you! No more revenge!" Chad looked at her intently for a moment before sighing and nodding his head. "Fine. If this is the way to gain your trust, then I promise you no more deaths will come from this."  
  
Sakura gave him a smile of appreciation and watched as he left her standing there. "Right." She muttered to herself, gripping the paper tightly and turning to make her way to the office.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey!" Sakura chirped cheerfully as she climbed into the car beside Syaoran. He nodded, but didn't look at her. Sakura instantly felt fear flood over her. Something was wrong. Did he know about Chad? Smiling nervously, she strapped on her seatbelt, and turned around to talk to Mei Lin.  
  
The car ride home was extremely quiet. Sakura and Mei Lin's conversation died out rather quickly, and they sunk into an uneasy silence. Syaoran starred straight ahead at the road, not bothering to say a word to either of them. He gripped the steering wheel tightly, turning his knuckles white form the pressure, but seemed to dive on unheedingly.  
  
Sakura was almost relieved when he finally pulled into the driveway, but not quite. She could still sense the tension coming from him, and cautiously kept her distance. Syaoran walked into the house, without so much as glancing at either of the girls, but stopped with his back to them once they were inside. "Mei Lin. Go to my office now. Sakura. Wait in my room." Sakura gulped and sent an uneasy glance at Mei Lin who shrugged and silently followed Syaoran.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran sat down at his desk and starred lifelessly at the table. Mei Lin sat down across from him a little uneasily, and stared at him intently. She had never seen him this upset about something. 'Something must really be eating him.' After minutes of silence she took to closely examining her nails while Syaoran continued to stare into space. "Has she been doing anything suspicious lately?"  
  
Mei Lin jumped as Syaoran's voice echoed through out the room. "Who?" she asked, looking up to meet his trouble filled eyes. Syaoran sighed, "Sakura." At once Mei Lin seemed to understand. Biting her lip, she looked down at the floor debating whether or not to voice her concerns. "Well. . ." she paused, unsure of what to say. She could sense Syaoran was angry, but at the same time she felt she was betraying Sakura.  
  
Sensing his impatience, Mei Lin sighed, and closed her eyes. "She left class twice, at the exact same time. It's nothing big, but she would be gone for ten to twenty minutes, and when she came back, just smile and pretend nothing happened." Opening her eyes, Mei Lin starred him straight in the eyes, "I went after her the second time, and I found her standing in the middle of the hall, and starring down it. When I approached her, she seemed to snap awake and said she must have just fazed out."  
  
Syaoran stared at Mei Lin intently, but didn't say a word. "She's been through a lot lately Syaoran! She may just be overwhelmed. I think maybe she just wanted time to herself." Syaoran nodded, but his face remained emotionless. A sudden thought seemed to occur to him, and he quickly glanced at Mei Lin, "What time did she leave?" Mei Lin shrugged her shoulders, trying to figure out why it mattered, "Around 10:30 both times."  
  
Syaoran felt dread flow through him. That morning she had been so anxious to get to school when she realized she was late. So anxious infact, she had ran to the building without so much as a glance back at him. He felt shaky on the inside, but kept a calm and in control exterior. Had Sakura been meeting someone? Why was she in such a rush to get there? Turning his attention back to Mei Lin, he asked his final question, "What time did she arrive to class today?"  
  
Mei Lin frowned in thought, "I dunno, like eleven?" Syaoran felt dismay shoot through him. He had dropped her off no later than ten forty. "Alright. You can go." Syaoran said, standing up and heading to the door. Now he had to do what he was dreading the most. Confront Sakura.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura flipped slowly through a magazine as she sat on Syaoran's bed, but her thoughts were elsewhere. 'He knows. He knows. He knows.' The same thought continued to filter through her head, as Sakura slowly slipped into more and more of a nervous wreck. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what she could do. Syaoran was going to hate her.  
  
Her head shot up as he entered the room. Looking at her with an emotionless face, he slowly made his way over to her, and sat down next to her. Sakura tensed, and couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. Syaoran sighed turned to look away from her, "Why have you been leaving class?" Sakura froze. Did he really know? Was he just pretending he didn't to trick her? Sakura struggled with her mind. She was afraid to tell him the truth. What if he hated her? No. She couldn't deal with that! Sakura tried to stall for time, "What do you mean?"  
  
Syaoran was silent for a few minutes, seemingly trying to plan out his next words. "You've been leaving you're 3rd period class for 10 minutes at a time. I would like to know why." Sakura caught her breath. She had to tell him the truth. She couldn't go on lying to him. "Syaoran I. . .I just needed time to myself!" Sakura was more surprised than Syaoran at her words. She had meant to tell him the truth. Syaoran still did not face her, but lapsed into silence once again. Finally he spoke, shattering her thoughts. "Then why were you in such a hurry to get to school today?"  
  
Sakura flinched. "I wanted to go to school. I can't stand being in this house! It has. . . too many bad memories." Sakura felt as though she was going to burst out screaming. Why did she keep lying to him? Why couldn't she just face the truth? Squeezing her hands into fists, Sakura glanced at Syaoran and made a promise to herself. She would go and see Chad this one last time and that would be it. She would never meet him again, and Syaoran would never have to know.  
  
Syaoran sighed, and finally turned to face her. He searched Sakura's eyes but couldn't seem to find what he was looking for. "Sakura. . . don't lie to me," he said barley above a whisper. Sakura furrowed her brow, "What?" "I said don't lie to me!" Syaoran yelled, shocking Sakura and causing anger to rise up in her. "I'm not!" she yelled back, her eyes burning, "Stop accusing me of always lying to you!" Sakura seethed and dropped her gaze to the bed. She wasn't angry with him. She was angry with herself. She just couldn't tell him the truth, and it pained her to lie to her. 'God Sakura just tell him!' but no matter who hard she fought against her mind, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't risk losing him.  
  
Syaoran turned his back on her and clenched his jaw. Maybe he was over reacting. She had been through a lot. This was just her way of dealing with it. She needed time alone, away from this life style. Syaoran sighed and clenched his hand into a fist. He was paranoid. She wasn't lying to him. She wouldn't betray him. He had to stop accusing her of everything. Turning to face, her, Syaoran stretched out a hand and gingerly placed his fingers under her chin. Lifting her eyes to his, Syaoran stared deeply into them. He searched her eyes, seeing a mixture of fear and confusion, but it didn't seem she was trying to hide something.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said softy, "I know you've been through a lot." Sakura looked back at him but didn't speak. She couldn't. It was hurting her so much to know she wasn't being honest with him. Cursing herself in her head, Sakura blinked away her tears and leaned forward, resting her head on his chest. She had to set everything right. She would tell Chad she couldn't meet him anymore. She had to stop hurting him.  
  
Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura and held her protectively. He felt so relieved to know she was being honest with him. He sat there holding her in his arms for God knows how long, just listening to her soft breathing. He couldn't deny it anymore. He knew it was true, and without her his world would fall apart.  
  
Pulling her back gently, Syaoran cradled her cheek in his hand and Sakura snuggled into it smiling up at him. "Sakura. . ." Syaoran started but then paused. He turned his head slightly to the side, closing his eyes in concentration. After a moment, he looked back up at her and spoke, "Sakura. . . I love you."  
  
Author's note: Ok, I know I said I would make this longer, and I did. . . but it's only like 2 pages longer so I apologize! I'm sorry but it's so hard to make it longer! I get major writers block and freeze, because I know where each of my chapters end, and I have to try and find stuff to fill the time in-between. I'm going to continue writing my normal length, and that way I will be able to update a lot faster as well. However, if I can, I'll try to make them longer! Anyways, I hope ya enjoyed! Please review!  
  
Ja ne ~Fallen Angel 


	14. Author's note

Author's Note: Hi. I'm sorry for the lack of updates. Two Tuesday's ago; my Grandpa suffered a massive heart attack and was hospitalized. We went straight up to visit him, and I just got back on Friday. Unfortunately, I don't have any time to update again. We're leaving tomorrow to go up and stay with him for about 2 weeks. I'm really sorry, and I apologize to everyone who has read my story. Things are out of my hands right now, but as soon as I get home, I will update.  
  
I'm really sorry! Please except my apology and thank you once again for all your kind words and encouragement. 


End file.
